The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 1

* * *

_Winterfell._

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and of the North, gazed down at the sleeping baby boy in his cot as Catelyn joined him silently._

_"He looks exactly like Rhaegar and Lyanna." She whispered softly._

_Ned smiled then with a sad look in his eyes._

_"He does indeed, Cate." He said and paused._

_"Your sister knows about him?"_

_Catelyn nodded in confirmation, her younger sister Lysa, had discovered the truth when she had overheard Arthur Dayne and one of the other knights trusted by Prince Rhaegar discussing Jon._

_Catelyn had begged her not to tell Robert or Jon Arryn about the true parentage of Jon Snow's birth._

_Gods forbid if the Lannisters or Robert found out._

_Robert would demand that Ned hand the child over and kill him._

_That would give the Martells even more reason to despise him._

_"Lysa has promised not to say a word about Jon's true parents." Catelyn assured him as they watched Jon sleep peacefully._

_"We will tell him when he is old enough." Ned said finally._

* * *

Jon clashed his sword heavily against Robb's, pushing with all his strength against him but his brother's steel did not yield. Eventually they both stepped away, breathing heavily, their swords falling limply to their sides. "Another draw?" Theon questioned disbelievingly from the corner of the yard.

"It seems that way," Robb smirked and Jon smiled widely at his brother.

"I don't know why you bother," Theon said shaking his head.

"We have to practice ... and since you're too scared to take either of us on ..." Jon tailed off suggestively and Theon got to his feet at once, pulling his own sword from his hip.

"You think I'm scared?" He asked, twisting the blade in his hands.

"I speak as I find." Jon said with a slight grin.

"Watch him Jon, he plays dirty." Robb said warningly.

"Who's playing?" Theon said menacingly making Robb laugh slightly. Theon and Jon swung their swords simultaneously, Robb narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched their steel clash. To anyone else they would appear an even match but Robb noticed that Jon had the edge when it came to footwork. Sure enough, after a few furious minutes Jon had wrong footed Theon and the Iron born stumbled slightly allowing Jon to press the tip of his blade lightly against his chest.

"Bastard." Theon cursed under his breath.

"Perhaps if you spent more time in the yard instead of with your whores you could best me?" Jon suggested with a smirk.

Theon looked at him thoughtfully before nodding and Robb moved so that Theon could fight Jon now and watched as they fought.

Jon was an excellent swordsman.

He trained every day with Rodirk Cassel and with Robb and Theon.

The two were like brothers in arms.

Ned watched the boys, a slight frown creasing his forehead as he saw Robb throw an arm about Jon's shoulder as they walked towards the keep, both laughing heartily at the scowl on Theon's face. "What is it?" He heard Catelyn ask softly from beside him.

"I should have told him by now; I've put it off too long." He told her grimly.

"It won't be easy." She said regretfully.

"We should never have lied ... they have been brought up as brothers and now I must tell them they are not." Ned said bitterly.

"They are still kin," Catelyn said reassuringly.

"It's not the same." Her husband told her, shaking his head.

That was when they saw Maester Lunwin come over looking concerned as he walked over to where Ned and Catelyn were.

"My lord, a letter for you from King Robert." He said bowing.

"Thank you Maester Lunwin." Ned said, swiftly breaking the seal and unfolding the letter.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked fearfully as a frown grew deep in her husband's forehead.

"The King is coming ... he's bringing his entire family." Ned told her.

"What do you suppose he wants?" She asked him fearfully.

"I don't know," He said grimly. "But I think I can guess."

"No, he can't know about Jon!" Catelyn gasped shocked.

"He clearly wants something though, Cate." Ned said worried as he saw another letter.

"Oh no, Robert, what have you done?"

"What does it say?" Catelyn asked him, fear gripping her like a vice.

"He has sent someone across the narrow sea, he means to murder the last Targaryens", Ned said heavily.

"We have to keep Jon away from him!" Catelyn said desperately, "If Robert looks into his eyes you know who he'll see!"

"Lyanna." Ned sighed.

"Yes and he'll see Rhaegar through him, Robert will kill him if the Lannisters urge him to kill Jon." Catelyn said not forgetting what Tywin Lannisters had done to Elia Martell and her children.

Gods rest their souls.

Ned looked at the paper and paled.

"He wishes to talk to me about Anian Starre's surviving daughter." He read worried.

"Why on earth would he want you to do that?" Catelyn whispered quietly.

"I've no idea Cat, none of this is making any sense to me," Ned confessed and she saw the look of helplessness cross his features.

"We have to be careful Ned ... this visit could place us all in danger." She told him warningly and he nodded heavily.

Ned continued to read the letter and swallowed.

"We need to tell Jon the truth, Cate." He said finally.

Catelyn nodded.

"When?"

"Now," Ned said determinedly.

"Now?" Catelyn repeated aghast as her eyes flickered towards Robb and Jon who were now sat on the steps of the keep, clearly enjoying a joke.

"There will never be a good time Cat." Ned sighed heavily

"I will call Robb away ... unless you want me with you", she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, I will do this myself. Keep Robb and the rest of them away." He told her firmly.

Catelyn nodded and called out to Robb as he walked over to her and Jon looked up as Ned walked over to him quietly.

* * *

"Jon, son, we need to talk." He said gently.

Jon felt worry run through him.

"Is something wrong father?" He asked quietly.

"You have always known Lady Stark is not your mother." Ned began and Jon nodded, his eyes wide; "But we kept the full truth from you, for your own protection."

"Are you going to tell me who my mother is?" Jon whispered cautiously.

"I am," Ned confirmed, "And I'm going to tell you who your father is."

Jon's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Who are they?" He asked quietly but curiously.

Ned took a deep breath.

"My sister, Lyanna and your father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Ned said quietly.

Jon said nothing, it felt as though the world had suddenly stopped turning. He had known since he could remember that Lady Stark was not his mother but she had always treated him kindly, his father though he had always believed to be the man standing in front of him who was looking at him now with guilt in his eyes. He couldn't stand it, if he stayed there a moment longer the tears would fall and he couldn't bear to show such weakness. Without a word he turned and fled, ignoring the calls of the man he had always called father.

* * *

He kept on running until he had reached the Gods wood and collapsed in front of the heart tree and looked around and swallowed.

He was a Targaryen.

Rhaegar Targaryen's son.

The Bard King's Son.

"Jon?" Robb's questioning voice sounded behind him. He didn't answer his brother. No, not his brother.

Not any more. Not ever. "Has something happened Jon?" Robb persisted and he turned his head, his eyes meeting the blue of Robb's and for a moment he felt nothing but contempt for the man standing in front of him. Ned Stark's son.

But then feeling gave way to shame and pain.

Ned Stark had risked his life to look after him and he had repaid him by running off.

He needed to apologise.

Jon swallowed.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jon?" Robb asked him, his eyes wide and fearful at the expression on his brother's face.

"You know we don't share a mother." Jon began his mouth dry.

"Yes." Robb said, frowning slightly.

"We don't share a father either." Jon whispered, casting his eyes down. Robb said nothing and eventually Jon lifted his gaze only to find that he was now standing in the Godswood alone.

He was now alone in the world.

His parents were dead, one by giving birth to him and the other killed in battle by King Robert and pain seared through him.

He sat down and looked at the water.

* * *

Robb stormed into his father's solar.

"Is it true?!"

"Robb ..." Ned began softly, his voice failing him as he saw the accusing look in his eldest son's eyes.

"How could you keep it from us?! From all of us!" Robb raged, feeling fury in him that he never knew he possessed.

"Robb please understand, your mother and I did what was necessary to protect Jon, to protect all of you." Ned explained.

"Mother knew?" Robb questioned disbelievingly, a whole new wave of betrayal coursing through his body.

"I'm sorry Robb." Ned said heavily.

Robb sagged into a chair as he looked at his father with sad and angry eyes.

"Why can't anyone else know?" He asked quietly.

Ned sighed.

"Because Robert and the Lannisters will kill him, Robert sees him as a threat and if he finds out that Jon is Rhaegar's son, he will kill him." Ned said warningly.

"I still don't understand why you kept this from me!" Robb said accusingly.

"Don't you?" Ned questioned softly, his eyes not moving from his son's. Eventually Robb's eyes softened and he finally nodded in understanding making relief flood Ned's body. He placed his hand gently on his son's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "You have to promise to tell no one else about this do you understand?" He asked after a moment.

"I understand." Robb promised after a moment and Ned nodded grimly.

"We will tell your sisters later but not yet, now I will see how Jon is." Ned said as Jon came in looking tired and ashamed.

"I cam to apologise for my earlier behaviour, father." He said and Ned looked startled.

Jon gave him a genuine smile.

He still considered Ned to be his father.

"It is I who should be apologising to you Jon." Ned told him, a relieved smile on his lips.

"And me." Robb said quietly, "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's all right." Jon said softly and Robb stepped forward at once and gripped Jon in a tight embrace. He was his brother just as he felt Theon was. It didn't matter who his father was. Ned watched them embrace and blinked rapidly, trying to hide the emotion he felt.

He was proud of his son and also of Jon, Jon was like a son to him and he loved the boy and he also knew Catelyn loved Jon like one of her own.

He just hoped Lyanna would be proud.

"Did Prince Rhaegar rape my mother?" Jon asked quietly.

Ned shook his head.

"No, he genuinely loved her."

"How do you know?" Jon breathed.

"Robert chose to believe that Rhaegar forced Lyanna ... but the truth was she went willingly, they fell in love with each other the moment their eyes met during that tourney," Ned told him.

"Then why did Robert kill him?" Jon asked, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"The truth wouldn't have changed anything; he would have killed Rhaegar anyway. Lyanna was his and Rhaegar stole her." Ned explained.

"How did my mother really die?" Jon asked softly.

"She died not long after giving birth to you ... My only comfort is she never knew Rhaegar's fate." Ned said sadly.

"It would have ruined her if she had known what had happened to him and to Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon; Lyanna would never have forgiven herself." Ned said sighing.

"My half siblings?" Jon asked curiously.

Ned nodded in confirmation.

"I suppose I should be glad she didn't suffer the pain ... but I wish I knew her." Jon said sadly.

"I will tell you all about your mother Jon I promise ... but right now we need to think about the King's visit," Ned replied gravely.

"He'll know won't he?" Jon questioned cautiously.

"We can only pray he doesn't look too closely, if I could send you away I would but it would arouse suspicion." Ned said gently.

"I understand." Jon nodded.

"I'll do everything to protect you I swear." Ned promised and Jon nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

"Thank you, father." He whispered and swallowed.

"Who was my father, was he a good man?" He asked wearily.

Ned smiled.

"Prince Rhaegar was a good man." He told his nephew who nodded and looked content.

* * *

_Kings Landing._

"I believe we have found that young girl you were looking for, Robert." Jamie Lannister informed King Robert Baratheon as they sat in the council room.

Robert sat up then, his dark blue eyes flashing.

"Where is that brat?!" He growled.

"She is in Dorne, being cared for by the Martells, her mother's siblings." Grand Master Pycelle informed him quietly.

Robert looked at Lord Tywin Lannister.

"I propose we make a marriage alliance between her and…The Starks." Lord Varys, the Master of Whispers suggested slyly.

Robert sighed heavily at Varys' words, he needed the girl out of the way but Ned Stark was his greatest friend and he didn't want to bring any shame onto his house. This girl was far below the standards a Stark would expect and yet the only option was to wed her to Ned's eldest son to get her out of the way.

The thought did not sit comfortably with him; Robb Stark should marry a great Lady not this wretch of a girl. It came to him then as he thought that, the perfect solution. This girl was far below a true born heir, but she was just right for Ned's bastard boy.

"We'll marry the girl to Ned's bastard son, Jon Snow." He said finally and everyone stared in disbelief, confusion and in Lord Tywin's case, disapproval.

"Why can't we just kill her?" Lord Peter Baelish asked smoothly.

"Because we'll then have House Martell and House Dayne on our heads along with the bloody Greyjoys, you fool!" Robert snarled.

They all bowed low at the King's words, all sensing the anger that was rising in him.

"You say nothing of this to anyone." He threatened. "Ned Stark will hear this from my mouth and no one else's. If I find out any one of you has gone behind my back I will make sure you never utter another word!"

"Yes your Grace." The all muttered in unison, exchanging wary glances with one another as the King filled his cup to the brim with wine and drained it in one gulp.

The council all slowly left, leaving Robert alone in the room as he thought back to the utter slaughter of House Starre.

He knew Ed and Jon Arryn had not been impressed by him allowing Lord Tywin to slaughter the entire family aside from King Anian's now only surviving daughter, Princess Makayla Starre.

The Lannister men along with Sir Gregor Clegane had killed the family, Sir Gregor Clegane even going as far as to rape Queen Rowan Starre as her husband was stabbed brutally and his throat slit.

It was brutal he had known that, it was just as brutal as what he had done to the Targaryen's. But, as he kept telling himself when the dreams woke him in the night, they had deserved it. Rhaegar had taken his Lyanna. His betrothed. And he had dishonoured her time and time again, ripping the very soul from her, leaving her so weak that she couldn't find the will to live any more. He still screamed for her when the dreams came, it was still her face that flashed behind his eyes as he drove his war hammer into Rhaegar over and over again.

The Starre's though ... they were different, they stayed out of the war that he created even though they could easily have destroyed him, had they sided with the Targaryens. He felt unease about their destruction, perhaps he even felt guilt. But the girl was still alive, as bad as he could be he had ordered them not to touch the baby, he didn't want the death of another innocent on his hands, not after what had happened to Elia's babes.

Although that hadn't stopped him from Tywin Lannister killing Daved Starre the youngest son of the Starre family who had been crushed to death by one of the Lannister soldiers.

Robert never forgot the look of disgust Catelyn Tully and her sister gave him.

Murderer, they called him in Dorne.

Ned felt he had gone too far.

Ned was right. Robert knew that, and the fact that Catelyn was so disgusted with him too only made Ned's disapproval grow. Robert was jealous of them, he had lost his love and yet they had somehow found one another. Even Ned fathering a son with someone else hadn't weakened their bond, if anything it seemed to have brought them even closer to one another. Catelyn was a warm woman, just like Lyanna had been a warm woman before Rhaegar choked the life from her. Robert's punishment for losing her was to be trapped into marriage with a cold woman; there was none colder that Cersei, her very blood seemed to be made of ice.

He despised the woman to his very core.

He loved Myrcella and Tommen though, they were good children.

Joffery though...

He wasn't right.

There was something about the boy's eyes that unnerved him. He even saw Cersei flinch away from him sometimes and he knew that if Joffery could strike fear into an ice Queen then he was dangerous indeed. The thought of him becoming King, once he was gone, filled him with dread.

Robert decided to discuss it with Cersei after dinner and silently left.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good or bad? x**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

_**Wow, five reviews, special thanks to Guest, SandyBell74, Guest and Jon's Lover, and KBlack25. And all of the favourites and follows.**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 2 **_

We do not own the Game Of Thrones but we do own Makayla Starre and any OC characters.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 2

* * *

Cersei heard the door open as she sat brushing her hair through in preparation for bed. She raised her eyebrows when she saw in the mirror that it was Robert and waited for him to speak. He couldn't have come to bed her, he wouldn't dare, and he preferred his whores anyway. Eventually he said one word that instantly terrified her; "Joffery ..."

"What about Joffery, Robert?" Cersei asked trying to stay calm.

"Something isn't right about him, Cersei." Robert said calmly.

Cersei felt fear grip her heart.

Not her son.

"I know you feel it too." Robert said when she stayed silent.

"I can't do this." She whispered fearfully.

"Cersei ... He is supposed to be King after me," he said, his voice low.

"What do you mean supposed to be?" She questioned, the fear tightening even more in her chest.

"Do you think, perhaps it is best if Tommen were crowned next?" He asked her and her eyes widened in shock.

"If Joffery doesn't calm down and starts acting like the Mad King, yes Cersei, Tommen will be King." Robert confirmed and left.

Cersei watched in shock.

"No!"

Cersei's mind raced. Did Robert know? Could he possibly know that Joffrey wasn't his? She knew that her boy had the potential to be a monster, but she also remembered her sweet baby boy, her sweet child who wouldn't harm a fly. She couldn't let Robert hurt him, she knew for Tommen to be King Joffrey would have to be exiled, or worse - killed.

She wouldn't let that happen, she would kill anyone who dared harm or posed a threat to Joffery, he would be king.

Cersei nodded and took a deep breath before getting into bed.

* * *

_Dorne._

Makayla could hear the voices coming closer and closer to her door. They sounded urgent, upset even and she prayed silently to the Gods that they would carry on passed her door and leave her in peace. She didn't want to know what it was. She didn't want to hear whatever bad news they had for her now. Her prayers weren't answered though as a knock on her door shattered her peace.

Makayla Starre got up from her lounge chair and walked over as her gown swirled around her and opened the door so her god father, Prince Oberyn Martell could come in.

"Please come in, Uncle Oberyn." Makayla said softly trying to stay calm.

Oberyn nodded and gave his niece a soft smile.

She looked exactly like his, Elia and Doran's sister younger sister, Rowan Martell.

"Is something wrong?" Makayla asked, tossing her light blonde wavy hair over one shoulder and frowning at her Uncle.

"Sit down Kay." He told her gently and she did as he bid, fear flooding her now.

"What is it?" She whispered, thinking that maybe one of the family was ill.

"We have just received a messenger from the King." He said grimly.

"Robert Baratheon?" She questioned with a hiss.

"I'm sorry Kay." He whispered and she felt her blood run cold.

Makayla nodded as she looked up at her uncle and swallowed slightly as she fought back tears.

"Is he going to kill me?" She asked finally, praying that it wasn't to his son, Joffery Baratheon.

"No, you will be married to...Jon Snow."

"Married?" She whispered the thought had never crossed her mind.

"Yes." Her Uncle said, nodding his head, unsure of what else to say.

"Who is this Jon Snow?" she asked him curiously.

"He is the bastard son of Eddard Stark," He told her and she frowned slightly, not understanding any of it.

"Why?" She breathed.

"Supposedly, Eddard Stark slept with a woman while fighting in Robert's Rebellion, when the war was over; he came home with a baby, who he said was his." Oberyn explained not understanding it.

"You don't believe it?" Makayla asked as she pulled her light blonde hair from her face.

"No, I do not."

"What do you think then?" She asked curious as to what her Uncle thought.

"I can't be sure ... there are people I need to speak with, but if I am right my dear then this marriage will be more dangerous for Robert Baratheon then he could ever imagine." Her Uncle told her, a steely glint in his blue eyes.

"If you're right?" She questioned curiously.

"If I'm right we can finally revenge ourselves on that usurper," He said, sounding gleeful.

A smile suddenly tugged at her lips as she thought of finally getting revenge on the people who had wronged her family and paused.

"I won't see any of you, will I?" She asked quietly.

Oberyn softened.

"You are family, Makayla, what is our motto?"

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." She whispered remembering their house's motto.

"Will you bow down to Robert Baratheon?" He asked her seriously.

"No." She said disgusted.

"Will you bend to the will of Jon Snow?" He asked her watching her with dark blue eyes.

"No." She repeated firmly.

"Will you let the people who destroyed your family break you?" He questioned her calmly.

"No." She said her voice hard as her resolve stiffened.

Oberyn nodded proudly and hugged her tightly.

"I will accompany you to the Kings Landing along with Ellaria and your cousins Obara and Nymeria, I won't let you go into that place of snakes alone." Oberyn said softly.

Makayla smiled then softly.

After her parents and siblings had died, Oberyn and her uncle Doran had both decided along with Ellaria to train her and her cousins in defending themselves.

She knew that if it came down to it she was more than a match for any man, not that anyone of them would be able to tell by just looking at her. She looked fragile, small, and weak. But she was none of those things, although she was more than able to play at it. She could be vulnerable if that's what it took. She could be meek, she could be obedient, and she could be willing. But when she struck, she would strike hard and no one would ever think her weak again.

The loss of her mother and Aunt Elia had hit their family hard and her Uncle Oberyn had wanted to continue the war and kill Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister.

Her Uncle Doran had told him to wait.

_"Our time will come, brother." He had said at the time._

Their time had come.

Oberyn knew it as he watched the steel in Makayla's eyes. She wanted this. She needed this. She needed revenge like she needed to breathe. And she would get it, he knew that, either with or without his help he had no doubt that his niece would succeed. She would crush the Baratheon's like they had crushed the Starre's and just like her family; they would never see it coming.

Like they had murdered his sisters.

Neither Elia nor Rowan had done anything to be murdered or raped, their children slaughtered like animals.

He would love to kill the Mountain.

His two sisters' killer.

He would kill the Mountain, he resolved.

Makayla could take down whoever she wanted but he would forbid her from going anywhere near the Mountain. He didn't want any one of his girls anywhere near the Mountain, not knowing what he was capable of. No, Makayla could take her revenge on the Baratheon's but she would not touch the Mountain.

The Mountain was his.

He would kill him with his spear and watch as the life faded from his eyes as the man slowly died in agony from his poison.

Then they would slaughter the Lannisters and Baratheons.

Although they wouldn't harm the children.

They were better than that. It would be what they deserved, to have their pride and joy smashed to pieces in front of their very eyes before they too were put to death. But they were better than that. They didn't slaughter innocents, no matter what house they were allied to. Children were innocent.

Much like Rhaenys, Aegon, Olwyn, Andras, Daved and Nareys had been.

They would feel the wrath of House Martell and House Starre.

Oberyn was sure that Anian, Makayla's father was watching from the grave along with Rhaegar.

They would give her the strength to do what she must. He had to find the truth about Jon Snow, he had to know if he was right, and he had to know if he was truly Ned Stark's bastard or the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, the man who should be King. That knowledge would change everything and he needed to know the truth.

If Jon was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen, then he would challenge the Lannisters and Baratheons for the Iron Throne.

Of course Viserys and Daenerys were still alive.

They were in exile.

Perhaps they could all ally; after all they did say the dragon must have three heads. Daenerys and Viserys were true born where Jon was a bastard even if he was Rhaegar's son. Still, he thought the people of Westeros would prefer the son of strong Rhaegar to the son of mad King Aerys. And if Jon married Makayla then he would have the strength of Dorne behind him. It would remain to be seen if the North would rally behind the boy, but he knew they could be persuaded. No one hated Lannisters more than those in the North.

The people in the North did not trust the Lannisters, particularly after what Jamie Lannister had done to the Mad King Areys.

Kingslayer.

He looked at where Makayla was sitting silently.

"What was the Starre family motto?"

"Strong as one. Stronger together." Makayla told him and he nodded.

"You have to strong alone now my dear." He said heavily.

"It has been that way my whole life." She said simply and he nodded again.

"You will always have us," He promised.

"I know that." She whispered, refusing to let any tears fall from her eyes.

Oberyn hugged her then tightly and she hugged him back as they both got up and went downstairs where the others were waiting patiently.

Doran Martell was already there with the rest of their family.

"I have something to tell you all."

"Speak brother", Doran said, his brow furrowed at Oberyn's serious tone.

"Makayla and I are to journey to King's Landing ... and from there we will journey north to Winterfell where Kay will be wed."

"To whom?" Doran asked suspicious.

"Jon Snow." His brother told him gravely.

"Stark's bastard?!" He exclaimed, completely horrified.

"Perhaps not." Oberyn said quietly and Doran met his eyes and understood at once. It was time.

"What is going on?" Arianne asked her father worriedly as they all looked at Doran and Oberyn along with Ellaria.

Oberyn nodded at Doran.

"We have a plan to finally avenge Elia and Rowan and their children and husbands." He said calmly.

"What plan?" His daughter asked worriedly.

"I don't believe Jon Snow is Ned Stark's bastard, I believe he is Rhaegar Targaryen's." he told everyone.

"Are you certain?" She asked and he noticed Makayla pale next to him as his plan dawned on her.

"No." It was Doran who answered her; "But we will have to be."

"We need proof," Oberyn agreed with his older brother.

"How will we get it?" Makayla asked wearily.

"There is one here we could ask." Her uncle replied with a smile.

"The dragon eggs." Doran answered them.

They all stared.

"We don't know where they are though." Obara said frowning.

"The Magister Illryio Mopatis is rumoured to have dragon eggs." Ellaria said slowly.

"You know who is with him don't you?" Doran asked them with a rare smile.

"No." Ellaria said puzzled.

"Aerys's surviving children." He told them.

"Do you think Illryio would hand them over?" She questioned her for all intents and purpose, brother in law.

"He will only hand them over to the one he deems worthy." Oberyn said certain that he was right.

"He is concerned about Viserys's behaviour; it seems the man is acting like his father." Doran said gravely and everyone sighed.

"He better stop if he wants to claim the Iron Throne from the Baratheons and Lannisters." Makayla said as she looked at her maternal uncles.

Doran nodded gravely.

"I will write to Lord Eddard Stark and that we agree with the marriage." He said as Elia looked up.

"What if it's a trap?"

"No," Oberyn whispered, "Not Eddard Stark."

"The man values honour above almost all else, he wouldn't betray anyone like that." Doran agree.

"Good." Makayla said, feeling relief flood her.

"What if it's not him setting the trap?" Ellaria asked and they all stared at her.

"Think about it, the Lannisters convince Robert to marry Kayla to the Stark boy and when she arrives, they kill her." Ellaria explained patiently.

"We must be sure this isn't a trap, brother, Makayla is the only surviving child of Anian and Rowan." Oberyn agreed.

Doran nodded at him.

"We will write to Eddard Stark and ask for his true intentions." He said finally.

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when Doran called out.

"Kay, you stay along with Elia."

* * *

Makayla did as she was told, thinking hard about Ellaria's fears. They seemed plausible, she didn't trust the Lannisters, she didn't trust anyone besides her family and she doubted she ever would. If Eddard Stark was as loyal as her Uncles seemed to think then why did they not just cross straight to him and avoid King's Landing all together. That would make sense, she would ask her uncles what they thought when they returned, thinking that they may just agree with her.

She looked around the room quietly, it was filled her trinkets of their family heirlooms and outside there were water fountains.

She loved Dorne, it was her home.

She would have to leave to go to the North.

Nymeria squeezed her hand.

She smiled at the girl and returned the pressure, not trusting herself to speak. Nymeria seemed to understand as she stayed silent as well. She took comfort from the warmth of her hand though, wondering if Jon Snow would have warm hands or whether they would be as cold as his name. As cold as his home. She shuddered, the thought of marriage terrified her, the thought of marrying someone who could be her enemy made her want to be sick. But she had promised herself, she had sworn on the memories of her parents, brothers and sister, aunt and cousins and great uncle that she would avenge them. And she would, not matter what it took, she would win.

She would make her family proud of her and make sure they got vengeance from the people who had wronged them.

She promised herself she would.

She took a deep breath as Doran and Oberyn came back in with Ellaria.

They all sat down and Makayla sat up straight as her blonde curls gently flowed around her tanned face and her startling green eyes sparkled with intrigue.

"What is it Uncle?" She asked curiously.

Doran looked at her for a minute.

"When you arrive at Kings Landing with Nymeria, Obara and the others, keep an eye on Joffery Baratheon, apparently it seems the Prince is acting like the Mad King did, according to my spies." He said with a grimace.

"Isn't he Cersei's son?" Nymeria asked wearily.

Doran nodded as Ellaria spoke.

"There are rumours though from the Free Cities, that Joffery, Myrcella and Prince Tommen are not…King Robert's." She told her niece and step daughter.

"Then who is the father?"

"Jaime Lannister," Ellaria said heavily.

"What?!" Makayla asked, her eyebrows shooting up into her hair.

"Do you know how many bastards King Robert has?" Her uncle asked her and she shook her head slowly.

"Countless," Ellaria said distastefully.

"But they all have one thing in common." Oberyn continued.

"What's that?" Makayla asked curious.

"They are all his spitting image." Ellaria told her.

"But the Royal children favour only House Lannister." Her uncle smiled grimly.

"That's monstrous!" Makayla gasped in disgust.

"The Queen it seems has been fucking with her own brother." Oberyn said repulsed at the thought.

Makayla felt disturbed.

"That's an abomination." Numerical hissed, her deep blue eyes flashing.

Makayla felt sick at the thought that those bonded by blood could even think of laying with one another. She knew that the Targaryen's had married brother to sister but she also knew that that was the reason for their madness. She couldn't understand why anyone would risk their child being mad. It made no sense. It repulsed her.

Nymeria seemed to feel the same way as her cousin and gagged at the thought while Ellaria looked disgusted.

"When does Robert want Kay to arrive at Kings Landing?" She asked not trusting the king.

She wouldn't put it past the Usurper to kill Makayla so she was out of the way.

"We need to leave by the end of the week", Oberyn said quietly, glancing at Ellaria.

"So soon!" Makayla exclaimed dismayed.

"I'm sorry Kay; the sooner we get to King's Landing the sooner we can travel North." He explained patiently.

"And the sooner I can be married." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, pulling her into a reassuring embrace.

Makayla softened and hugged her uncle back; Oberyn held her close and they discussed what to do.

"Should we try poisoning Lord Tywin?" Tyene asked with a dark smile.

Oberyn looked warningly at his daughter.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" He snapped; "It's too dangerous."

"It was just a suggestion." She shrugged.

"It was a foolish one ... if they discovered it was us ..."

"How would they?" Ellaria asked curious.

"I said no." Oberyn said with finality.

Sensing their father was serious, they all nodded.

"Who will stay with Kay when she stays in Winterfell?" Arianne asked worried.

She would miss her cousin.

"I hadn't thought anyone would be staying with me", Makayla said.

"Someone must!" Arianne insisted firmly.

"Well ... I suppose we can think about it." Oberyn conceded.

"How about me?" Arianne suggested.

Doran looked at Ellaria and Oberyn then and they both nodded.

"You and Nymeria will go with Kay." Doran said finally.

If it was a trap though...

"I will write to Ned Stark." He told them calmly.

Their revenge was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Jon never knew or caring about who his mother was until Ned, the man who Jon always believed who was his father, tells a secret that has been haunting him for years since Lyanna's death. When King Robert Baratheon arranges a marriage between Jon and Makayla Starre, beloved niece of Prince Oberyn, Jon is forced to fight for his family and…his wife. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sex.

We do not own the Game Of Thrones but we do own Makayla Starre and any OC characters.

By the way, I've made Jon slightly older in this story.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 3

* * *

Jon had been training with Robb, Theon and Bran as it lightly snowed in the training ground and he saw his father coming over.

Robb noticed his grim expression first, his stomach twisting uncomfortably as he stopped sparring with Theon to give his father his full attention. Nothing that had him so grim faced could be good. "Is something wrong?" Robb asked concerned as he stopped fighting.

"I need to speak to Jon ... alone." Ned said seriously and they all stared for a moment before Bran, Theon and Robb turned to leave.

Robb looked worriedly at his cousin, no brother; Jon would always be Robb's brother in the young Stark's mind as he left.

"What is it, Father?" Jon asked quietly.

Ned sighed.

_'Damn you Robert.'_ He thought angrily.

"You know the King is coming," Ned said quietly.

"Yes," Jon answered cautiously.

"He is bringing someone with him." He continued gently to his nephew.

"Who?" Jon asked curiously.

"Her name is Makayla Starre." Ned told him.

"Right ..." Jon was utterly confused.

"She's going to be your wife." he sighed finally.

Jon stopped walking and felt his stomach drop in shock.

"What do you mean married?" He asked stunned.

He was a bastard.

Ned sighed heavily.

"I mean you are going to be married", Ned said gently.

"But ..." Jon said, unsure what he was going to say.

"I know it doesn't make sense to you but it's going to happen," Ned told him firmly.

"I don't even know where to start thinking." Jon whispered stunned.

"She will arrive within the month." Ned said to him gently.

Jon wasn't sure what to say, before he had found out whom his mother was, he had thought about choosing the Black and joining Uncle Benjen at the Wall but since Ned had told him of his true parentage, he had decided to stay at Winterfell.

"Who is Makayla Starre?" He asked finally, curious about his future wife.

Ned smiled then slightly.

"She is the last of her house ... her parents, older brother and two younger siblings were slaughtered during the war." Ned said heavily.

"An orphan like me then ... at least we have something in common." Jon sighed.

"You will get to know each other, Lady Stark and I knew nothing about one another until we were wed and the love we share now is greater than I could have ever imagined." Ned smiled and Jon felt his own lips twitch up.

"Did you ever meet her?" He asked curious.

"I met her parents before the Rebellion, they were good people, Queen Rowan was Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn and Princess Elia's younger sister, and she married King Anian of the Starre lands near the Starre Forest." Ned told him and Jon saw he was lost in memories.

"Can I have some time to think?" Jon said quietly after a while.

"Of course." Ned said, clapping him on the shoulder before walking away.

"Thanks", Jon whispered, turning and walking towards the Godswood where he knew he would find some peace.

He sat down and looked at the Heart Tree with the face looking at him.

He was going to be married.

"I wonder if her family hate our family." He asked himself.

"Are you alright Jon?" Robb's voice floated across to him.

"I don't know." Jon said honestly.

"What did father want?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to be married." He said quietly and Robb stared in shock.

"What?" Robb whispered, thinking he had misheard.

"To a girl called Makayla Starre." Jon confirmed miserably.

Robb almost choked then as he heard Jon mention the infamous Starre family.

"Seven bloody hells, Jon!" He said shocked.

Jon looked alarmed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Have you never heard of them?" Robb asked, completely astonished.

"Only what father's just told me." Jon admitted, curious about his betrothed's history.

"They're one of the most powerful families in Westeros; legend says that the Starre family were able to control animals." Robb told him and paused.

"Who are you marrying?"

"Makayla Starre." Jon said uncertainly.

"Seven hells Jon," Robb breathed again. "She is the last of them ... she is high born indeed."

"Then why is she being married to a bastard like me?!" Jon demanded; "It should be you!"

"I don't know Jon." Robb said, trying to sound reassuring, "There could be any number of reasons."

"Give me one!" Jon challenged.

"That she could know who you really are, her family were loyal Targaryen supporters and so were the Martells, her two uncles, Prince Doran of Dorne and Sunspear and..." Robb trailed off.

"The Red Viper." Jon said recognising the name.

The infamous Red Viper of Dorne.

"By the Gods Jon ..." Robb trailed off, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"What?" Jon asked, completely unnerved.

"What if they want to start another rebellion? What if they want a Targaryen back?" Robb asked his eyes wide.

"There's two true born Targaryen's in Pentos." Jon dismissed, not liking Robb's train of thought.

"But you're Rhaegar's son." He breathed; "The last dragon."

"Don't ..." Jon said, shaking his head, not wanting to think about any of it; "Just don't Robb."

"Why not Jon, you are a Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, you have a claim to the Iron Throne." Robb told him and Jon froze.

"What if Makayla blames me for her family's deaths?" He asked and Robb suddenly understood.

Jon was ashamed.

"How could she ... you were a baby," Robb said reassuringly.

"Father chose Robert's side and Robert destroyed her family." Jon argued.

"Yes ... Robert, not father ... father would never do anything so dishonourable", Robb insisted.

"Not everyone sees him like you do Robb," Jon said quietly before turning and walking away from him.

"Jon!" Robb called after him but his brother didn't turn.

Jon continued on walking, to think when he was younger he had wanted to know who his mother was but now...he felt lost.

He hoped Makayla would think he was kind.

He needed to find out more about his father.

He needed answers, he needed to know everything about Rhaegar Targaryen but he didn't know who to ask. He couldn't ask his father because he would feel as though he was betraying him. Robb was no use, he would just tell him the legends that he knew and not all of them were true. But he needed to know. It came to him then, so suddenly he wondered why he hadn't thought about it before. Lady Stark.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before going into the castle and searched for Lady Catelyn Stark until he found her sewing in the Great Hall.

"Lady Stark." He said bowing.

"Jon," she smiled; "Is something wrong?" She asked, frowning at the look on his face.

"I need to talk to you," He said quietly.

"About what?" she asked, her frown deepening.

"My father." He whispered hoarsely.

"You mean Rhaegar?" She asked and he nodded; "Come with me." She said kindly.

Jon nodded and followed her into the library where he saw books with the Targaryen sigil on them and sat down next to his mother.

"Was my father like...The Mad King?" He asked quietly.

Catelyn shook her head.

"No, for all his faults, Prince Rhaegar was nothing like Areys."

"Then what was he like?" Jon asked curious.

"Brave." She smiled; "Handsome ... noble and loyal, always loyal and always honourable."

"But ... if he was so honourable why did he leave his wife for my mother?" Jon asked her and she sighed heavily.

"Love Jon ... love makes us all into fools. It can make the most honourable man crumble and make the strongest man fall to his knees and cry ... it's the one thing you can't fight." She smiled slightly.

"And that caused the Rebellion?" He asked quietly and she nodded sadly.

"Your grandfather was summoned to Kings Landing after the Mad King imprisoned your uncle Brandon, he lied and... had your grandfather burned alive while Brandon was strangled." Catelyn said pained.

Jon felt horrified.

"I was supposed to marry Brandon." Catelyn told him, wiping a tear away.

"I'm sorry." Jon said, unsure of what else he could say.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. What happened and now I am happy with Ned and I would not change our lives together for anything." She said softly.

Jon offered her a soft smile in which Catelyn returned.

"You look like him and Lyanna." She said softly.

Jon looked startled.

"Did you not like hearing that?" Catelyn asked, noticing his expression.

"It's just ... still so strange." Jon said quietly.

"It will be." Catelyn said understandingly.

"I always thought Lord Stark was my father ... and now it's just like my life has been a lie." He confessed.

"It's not all been a lie Jon. None of our feelings were lies; we all love you, that's what matters." She told him firmly and he managed a nod before tears spilled from his eyes and she pulled him into her motherly embrace.

Catelyn held him tightly as he silently cried and murmured words of comfort to him, he may not be her son by blood but he was by bond.

Family, Duty and Honour.

She held him as he calmed down.

"Do you know anything about House Starre?"

"A good family, a good name, all but wiped out by Robert's paranoia." She said bitterly.

"What did he think they would do?" Jon asked stunned.

"Rise up against him, the Gods knows they had the power." She told him.

"Would they have?" He questioned his aunt curiously.

"I don't know ... but I doubt it, they weren't warmongers, they were peaceful." Catelyn told him quietly.

"And he slaughtered them like he slaughtered my father." Jon said angrily, his fists clenched.

"Yes and he let their killers escape justice, Queen Rowan and her two youngest children, Princess Nareys and Prince Daved who was just a baby were killed by Sir Gregor Clegane, the Mountain who killed her older sister, Elia Martell and also raped her, he raped Queen Rowan as well." Catelyn said disgusted.

Jon felt disgusted.

Catelyn nodded sadly.

"Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before King Robert stormed the Starre lands, it was dangerous, because of their alliance with House Martell. Robert promised Prince Doran of Martell that he wouldn't harm his younger sister, husband or children." She said and sighed.

"It was a lie; Lord Tywin Lannister stormed the castle with his soldiers and attacked them in their own home." She said pained.

"How could he do that?" Jon asked aghast, feeling hatred for this man bubble up inside him.

"Tywin Lannister is a powerful man, a man who doesn't like others to be more powerful than him." Catelyn told him bitterly.

"So he murdered Makayla's family because they were a threat?"

"Yes, but the most awful thing is they would never have acted against him, they valued peace above all else," she explained.

"And he just got away with it ..." Jon fumed, pacing the room agitatedly.

"Robert felt he had done the right thing but the most horrible part is, he did what he had done in a Kings Landing." Catelyn said thinking back.

* * *

_Catelyn stood quietly next to Ned and Jon Arryn along with her sister, Lysa, across the room; she could see the Martells watching with cold eyes._

_She couldn't blame them, not after what had happened. Would Robert come in and explain it? Would there ever be a good enough explanation for them to forgive him for what he had done?_

_She wanted to say something consoling to the Martells but before she could find words the door opened and Robert himself strode in._

_Everyone got up quickly and bowed down to the new king but Catelyn noticed that he warmly embraced Tywin Lannisters and beside her, Lysa looked on in contempt._

_"I wouldn't thank the murdering bastard." She whispered disgusted as they saw four bodies being carried in, wrapped in crimson Lannister cloaks and everyone looked horrified._

_They were the bodies of the Starre family all aside from King Anian's surviving daughter, Princess Makayla who was in chains; she couldn't be older than six, her cousin Arianne's age, there were bleeding cuts on the left side of her chest and the side of her neck was slashed._

_"What is he thinking?!" Ned hissed so only she could hear him._

_"This is an insult," she whispered back to him and he moved from her side towards Robert at once._

_"Ned!" Robert boomed, pulling him into a brotherly embrace when he reached him._

_"What is the meaning of this Robert?" Ned asked him quietly._

_"I am trying our enemies and this young girl tried to kill the Mountain." Robert said glancing at the fair haired girl._

_She didn't say anything but her startling green eyes spoke volumes._

_Hate, disgust and pain._

_"Release my niece!" Prince Oberyn growled enraged._

_"Your niece attempted to murder one of my men!" Robert declared harshly._

_"Your men butchered her family! My family!" He hissed menacingly._

_"We were at war." Robert said simply._

_"Not when you did this." Oberyn said, gesturing to the bodies of the Starre family._

_"Let her go." Ned said quietly and Robert looked at him for the longest time before inclining his head slightly._

_Two knights released Makayla from her chains and she looked wearily at all of them before Oberyn picked her up and held her close._

_"We want justice for Elia and Rowan and their children." Oberyn said in a hard voice as the Martell family looked at Robert._

_"You have your niece, don't push it or she can join them," Robert growled._

_"This is an outrage!" Oberyn exploded, but his brother laid a calming hand on his arm._

_"We will take our niece, and you will never touch our family again." Doran told Robert, his eyes narrowed._

_"So long as you don't touch mine," Robert said threateningly._

_"We won't come anywhere near you or yours," Oberyn spat, lifting Makayla into his arms and laying her head against his chest to shield her from the sight of her family's bodies laid on the cold stones as the Martell's walked away from King's Landing._

_Everyone watched them go in silence, even the Tyrell family looked horrified and from the corner of her eye, she saw Ser Jamie Lannister watching the family go with a guilt ridden expression._

_'So you should be, you broke your vows.' She thought angered._

_Lord Jon Arryn sighed heavily._

_"The Martell's won't forget this."_

_"Neither should they!" Lysa said angrily._

_"Hush Lysa, if the King hears you it will only bring more trouble." Her husband soothed her._

_"You're right though," Catelyn said quietly, "How could they ever forget this?"_

_"Robert will never be safe on his throne so long as they're alive." Jon Arryn sighed._

_"Then there will be more bloodshed?" she questioned worriedly._

_"Not if I can help it," he promised, "I will keep Robert's eyes from the Martells, there is plenty here to occupy him without him needing to turn his attention to Dorne."_

_"Like the Targaryens?" Catelyn asked looking at him._

_Jon nodded._

_"It seems Viserys and his younger sister Daenerys are living in the Free Cities of Essos." He said quietly and she sighed._

_"You would send him after them instead?" she questioned her brother in law._

_"I would rather not send him after anyone," he said gravely._

_"The Targaryen children will be safe in the free cities," Lysa said quietly._

_"Yes," Catelyn agreed, "Even if Robert goes after them it is unlikely he will be able to touch them ... Dorne is too close."_

_"I will keep his eyes from Dorne," Jon Arryn promised and she nodded._

_They watched as Robert tried everyone who had fought against him in the war and that was when Catelyn realised something._

_Jon, Lyanna's son._

_He was so much like his mother but his eyes; they flashed violet when he sensed someone was upset or if he was hurt._

_She gripped Ned's arm hard and he turned his face to her; "what is it?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper._

_"Jon," she said back, just as quietly._

_"He's safe at Winterfell." Ned assured her._

_"For how long?" she asked anxiously._

_"Can you really imagine Robert journeying all the way North?" Ned asked, "His Queen would definitely be against it."_

_"You're sure?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his._

_"As sure as I can be," he promised and she managed to nod._

_She loved that boy as if he was one of her own._

_When Ser Gregor Clegane was presented to Robert, the room fell deathly silent as they looked at the man who had raped the two Martell sisters and slaughtered their children._

_Gods._

_"You will remain as Lord Tywin Lannister's banner man." Robert declared finally._

_Beside her, Lysa gagged in disgust._

_"I want to go home," Catelyn said at once and she felt Ned take her hand._

_"We leave tomorrow," he promised his wife._

_"This is too much," she said sighing._

_"How can you bear to be his hand?" Lysa questioned her husband quietly next to her._

_"Someone has to steer him right," Jon Arryn sighed._

_"There's no one better than you Jon," Ned told him with a small smile._

_"I'll do what I can," he promised._

_"Who knows, maybe he'll be a good king." Jon said smiling faintly as they all started to retire to their rooms when Jamie Lannister came over._

_Ned tensed as did Catelyn._

_"Lord and Lady Stark."_

_"Ser Jaime," Ned said, as calmly as he could, feeling Catelyn's nails digging into his arm, she despised the Kingslayer, and he knew that._

_"It all seems to have worked out well." Jaime said with a smirk._

_"Indeed." Ned said stiffly, thinking that it could not be much worse._

_"Will you be staying a while?" he asked his green eyes watching them._

_"No, we return to Winterfell tomorrow." Ned told him._

_"Pity." Jaime said, but both Ned and Catelyn could tell he didn't mean it._

_"We have to get back to our children." Ned explained._

_"Of course." Jaime nodded, "Don't let me keep you."_

_Ned nodded in response and both of them left not looking at him when spoke again, it was quiet and... Pained?_

_"I didn't have a choice." He called out to him suddenly._

_Ned turned around._

_"Aerys," Jaime said, "I didn't have a choice ... I wanted you to know."_

_Ned stared at him for a moment, not taking his eyes from Jaime's. Finally he nodded his head slowly and Jaime instantly relaxed._

_"Do you believe him?" Catelyn asked quietly as they walked away from him and towards their room._

_"Yes." Ned told her simply._

_Catelyn nodded and the two of them went into their room quietly._


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 4

* * *

Catelyn sighed heavily.

"The King was mad but.. Robert should have executed the Mountain along with Amory Loch." She said looking at Jon.

"After what he did his head should be on a spike." Jon said bitterly.

"Don't let the anger take you over Jon, you are too good for that." Catelyn said quietly.

"I can't help it! Knowing what they did!" he said, his voice rising.

"You need to calm down and think carefully." she soothed, "I will leave you now."

"Thank you Lady Stark," he managed as she slipped quietly from the room.

Jon sat in silence as he looked around the room and realised with a start, that Rhaenys and Aegon would have been his older siblings.

He sighed again.

He wondered what Makayla looked like.

Not that it mattered. She could be the most beautiful woman or the most plain woman it wouldn't matter. He would be marrying her, and she would despise him. How could she not? His family had been on Robert's side in the war, as far as she knew they had been with him when her family were butchered. He sighed; this isn't how he had expected his life to end up.

* * *

Jon ran a hand through his thick black curls and started to walk outside to see if any of his siblings were about, when he saw Arya running up to him.

"Are you getting married, Jon?" She asked curiously.

Jon smiled.

"Aye, I am."

"When?" She demanded, looking furious.

"I'm not sure exactly." He confessed.

"You promised you'd teach me how to be a swordsman!" She cried upset.

"Swordswoman." He corrected and she scowled at him.

"Whatever Jon," she muttered and he grinned widely.

"I can still teach you," he promised.

"Even when you're married?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, even when I'm married, I'll always have time for you," he assured her.

Arya smiled then and hugged him tightly.

"What's her name?" She asked curiously as they walked around the grounds.

"Her name is Makayla Martell Starre." Jon told her and Arya froze before smiling.

"Do you think we'll see the Red Viper and his Sand Snakes?"

"Maybe," Jon chuckled at his youngest sister's eagerness.

"I hope so!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Would you challenge them to a spar?" He teased playfully.

"I bet the Red Viper could teach me all sorts." She said longingly.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Jon asked and she punched his arm hard.

"Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't fight!" She declared.

"I was only joking Arya," Jon soothed, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. She really did throw a mean punch.

"Her father was the infamous black knight of Starre forest, he had a pet hawk that he could talk to and was a warg." Arya told Jon excitedly.

Jon smiled at his sister's excitement.

"We'll see her soon." He said when Arya spoke again.

"Did you know the Mountain slashed at Lady Makayla, when she tried to save her little sister, she's got scars on her neck and chest?" Arya said quietly.

"She was brave," Jon said softly.

"Does it bother you?" Arya asked quietly.

"Her scars?" He questioned and she nodded. "No," he sighed after a moment.

"I thought men wanted perfect unblemished wives," Arya said puzzled.

"You listen to Sansa too much," he chuckled, "Makayla has scars because she would do anything to protect her family ... they are not something she should ever be made to feel ashamed of."

"Like the one you got from that Wildling?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Jon said touching his right eye where a scar showed over his eyebrow from where a wildling's sword had slashed him.

"I think I'll like her." Arya said and paused.

"What about Sansa?"

"It depends, if she likes pretty dresses and princes Sansa will love her." Arya said in disgust.

"And do you think she will?" Jon questioned curiously.

"She faced the Mountain when she was a child ... I doubt she cares anything for pretty dresses!"

"And princes?" Jon asked her.

"She's marrying you ... and you're no prince." She giggled. Jon stared at her for a moment but then he too burst into laughter, Arya was right enough, he was as far from a prince as it was possible to be.

Although he was a royal bastard.

He laughed with Arya as they saw Sansa hurrying over.

"You do realise, Lady Makayla lived in Dorne?" She asked her two siblings.

"And?" Arya asked confused.

"She could have a Paramour, in Dorne; women are political unlike in the South." Sansa said impatiently.

"I have heard no such thing," Jon said dismissively.

"She could!" Sansa stressed.

"Shut up Sansa," Arya said annoyed at her older sister's naivety.

"Don't speak to me like that Arya, it's not ladylike and I will tell mother," Sansa said heatedly.

"Tell her then, and I'll tell her you were accusing Lady Makayla of being a whore!" Arya countered.

"I said no such thing!" Sansa exclaimed startled.

"You did imply it." Jon said, "Perhaps we should just leave it there and say no more of it?"

"Fine," Arya agreed sulkily.

"As you wish." Sansa said haughtily, lifting up her skirts and marching back towards the keep.

"She's going to tell mother," Arya said darkly.

"I know," Jon sighed heavily.

"But I'm sure Lady Makayla doesn't have a Paramour, which would be news." Arya tried to assure her older brother as Theon came over looking shocked.

"Congratulations on your marriage to Lady Makayla, Jon." Theon said meaning it and swallowed as he looked at Jon.

"I'm getting betrothed as well."

"To who?" Jon asked, surprised.

"Sansa," he said grimly and Arya let out a snort of laughter causing Jon to smack her arm lightly

"Sorry." She said, glancing at Theon sheepishly.

"Why?" Jon asked, completely confused.

"Your father doesn't want the King getting any ideas about marrying Prince Joffrey to her," Theon explained to them.

"Sansa will be so disappointed." Arya said gleefully and Jon smacked her again.

"Why you though?" Jon questioned.

"I'm the only one close enough to her age ... and who's high born enough." He said heavily.

"Sorry Theon." Arya said and Theon managed to smile at her, hearing the sincerity in her voice.

"She'll fucking hate it." Theon said sighing heavily.

Jon gave him a look of sympathy.

"It seems Sansa's dreams of Knights and life in the South won't happen." Robb said coming over to where his two siblings and best friend were.

"She's going to hate me," Theon said, shaking his head.

"Sansa hates everyone," Arya said, managing to bring a small smile to Theon's face.

"That's not true Arya." Robb said, but even he couldn't deny that Sansa would be dead against marrying Theon.

"It could be worse," Jon tried fairly.

"How?" Theon asked his friend.

"You could be marrying a total stranger," he smiled and Theon grinned.

"True enough!" He said happily, clapping Robb on the shoulder; "Archery?" He asked his friend smirking.

"Go on." Robb smiled, "But if you beat me again I'll make sure Sansa makes your life hell."

"I don't think she'll need your encouragement for that!" Theon chuckled and they all joined in.

"Can I come?" Arya asked, gazing longingly towards the yard.

"No man wants a wife who can shoot better than him," Robb told her, making no move to stop her following them.

"I don't want a stupid husband anyway!" she declared and they all laughed again.

"Alright, you can come." Robb allowed and Arya grinned at him as they went to the archery field to practice and Theon began to fire at the straw men.

He was honestly nervous.

Jon seemed to have similar issues.

"So when is your lady arriving, Jon?" Theon asked slyly as Bran and Rickon came over.

"I honestly don't know," Jon told him as one of his arrows went wide.

"That was rubbish." Rickon told him.

"You do better then?" Jon challenged.

"I'm not allowed." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"You're not allowed out here full stop," Robb told him; "Mother will be furious, Bran why did you let him come?"

"You try stopping him!" Bran protested and Theon grimaced as one of his own arrows fell short.

"Are you two even trying?" Arya asked; "You don't have to go easy, I can beat you anyway!" she declared, loosing her own bow and watching her arrow shoot the straw man straight between the eyes.

"Nice." Robb said approvingly.

"Your turn." She told him with a smirk.

"Finally," he said, drawing back his own bow and letting it loose so the arrow flew straight into the straw man's chest where his heart should be.

"Not bad," Arya said and Robb ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I don't have any girls on my mind to distract me." He chuckled and Theon and Jon looked at him darkly.

"That was unfair, Robb." Theon said sighing.

Robb simply smiled.

"Do you think the Sand Snakes will try to kill King Robert?" Arya asked curiously.

"I think Prince Oberyn would kill Tywin Lannister." Theon said dryly.

"Why?" Rickon asked confused.

"Never you mind." Robb told him sternly; "Bran, take him back to the keep."

"But ..." Rickon began.

"Now!" Robb insisted and his brother scowled at him before turning and walking away, Bran moving after him.

"Why?" Arya asked Theon then.

"Why do you think?" He smiled wryly, loosing another arrow, this time he hit the straw man's arm.

"Getting there," Jon smiled.

"I thought the Mountain killed his sisters." Arya said, clearly confused.

"But who do you think gave the order?" Robb questioned his younger sister.

"Exactly," Theon agreed.

"Oh ..." Arya said, unsure of what to say she loosed another arrow and hit the straw man right between the legs. She smirked when she saw all the men around her flinch.

"No man will touch me unless I say so." Arya stated firmly, her icy grey eyes cold as the snow and they all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go inside." Robb said finally.

* * *

Makayla had packed up all the things she would be taking with her, to her new home in Winterfell and looked around the room fondly.

She picked up a dagger and placed in a leather holster on her right thigh, hidden by her deep blue gown.

She would be prepared, she must always be prepared, and her childhood had taught her that.

"Are you ready?" her Uncle's voice sounded from the doorway.

"As I'll ever be." She smiled softly.

"You will be fine ... You are your mother's daughter." He assured her.

"I know," she agreed, "And I promise we will both get our justice."

"I know," he smiled, gesturing for her to leave the room ahead of him. It was time.

Oberyn took a deep breath and followed after his niece as they said goodbye to the rest of their family, Nymeria, And Arianne would accompany them to Kings Landing and then Winterfell.

He would make sure none of the Lannister men harmed his daughters or nieces.

Although he needed to talk to Tyrion Lannister.

For some reason he felt like the Imp could be useful to them and he let that though comfort him as he climbed up onto his horse. The girls did the same around him and he managed to smile confidently for them and the family they were leaving behind before he kicked his horse into motion. They did the same around him and he let a real smile come to his face now. This was it. This was their time.

Ellaria ride beside him on her black mare, Kara as they rode through the trees and soon to the harbour which would take them to Kings Landing and continue on to Winterfell.

He remembered meeting Lord Ned a Stark after the brutal murders of his beloved sisters and nieces and nephews.

* * *

_"Lord Stark." Oberyn said coolly as he looked the elder Stark._

_"Prince Oberyn." Ned said gravely as he looked at the younger man, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"Are you?" he asked, surprised at his expression of sorrow._

_"I am," Ned told him, "Truly, I cannot tell you how much."_

_"And yet you still stick to Robert's side." He said bitterly._

_"So do you." Ned countered softly, "Sometimes we have no other choice."_

_"A time will come when we can choose again," Oberyn promised, "And when that day comes I hope to see you on the right side," he said before turning and walking away. Ned watched him curiously, not sure what exactly to make of him._

_Oberyn stopped walking then and looked over his shoulder at the man._

_"Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters are not the only ones who repay their debts." He told the man and walked away._

_Ned watched on._

_"How is your niece?" He called out genuinely concerned about the surviving daughter of King Anian and Princess_

_"How do you think?" Oberyn snapped angrily._

_"It was a stupid question," Ned confessed, his eyes moving to the floor._

_"What do you care anyway?" he asked suspicious._

_"I'm a father ... of course I care," Ned told him, lifting his eyes to his now._

_"She'll live." Oberyn said after considering him for a moment, "But her life will never be the same."_

_"No, it won't be and for that, I am sorry, Oberyn, your sisters and Uncle were good people." Ned told him gently._

_Oberyn thought of Elia and Rowan then and Anian._

_"Did you know that they mutilated my brother in laws body?" He asked Ned darkly._

_"No," Ned said quietly._

_"Was it not bad enough that they raped his wife in front of his eyes, murdered his children and slit his throat?" he hissed contempt on his face._

_"I'm sorry." Ned whispered pained._

_"You didn't do it!" Oberyn snapped annoyed at how Ned looked genuinely sorry and ashamed._

_"But I didn't stop it." He sighed._

_"Could you have?" Oberyn demanded and Ned shook his head slowly._

_"No ... I don't think the Gods themselves could have stopped him." Ned said quietly._

_"My niece tried to kill that Mountain and he slashed her on the chest and on her neck in return, I will make sure that house Lannister will know that we will never forgive them for their crime." Oberyn said his blue eyes flashing._

_Ned nodded._

_Oberyn walked away then and Ned knew that one day Robert would pay for what he had done. The only trouble was, Ned wasn't sure that when the time came he would be able to stand at his side. He had always been a loyal friend to Robert, always supported him in everything, he had had to, to keep Lyanna's secret. When the time came though, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to stand by his side again, especially as every time he closed his eyes he could see Makayla Starre's haunted eyes staring back at him._

_He thought of all the people they had lost, Kings Landing was haunted by the dead and of those who had died._

_"Promise me Ned." Lyanna had begged him._

_He had but at what cost?_

* * *

Jon seemed more relaxed at dinner and Ned was glad of it, he had watched him practising archery earlier and he'd seen the laughs that he had shared with the others. That's what he needed now; he needed company, company that would keep his mind occupied and a smile on his face. Ned saw Sansa storming towards the high table then and he steeled himself for the inevitable outburst that was coming his way. It had been one thing after another over the last few days and he was exhausted by it.

"Is it true?!" Sansa demanded, "Am I to be married to Theon?!"

"Yes, Sansa you are to be married to him." Ned told her calmly but gently.

Sansa looked outraged.

"But father, I was to marry Joffery?!" She cried upset.

Arya snorted in disgust.

"That was never settled." Ned said firmly.

"I would have been Queen someday!" She raged.

"And now you will content yourself with being a Lady," Ned told her, trying not to let his temper rise.

"This isn't fair!" She almost screamed enraged.

"One day Sansa you will see that all of this was done for your own good." Ned said gently.

"I doubt that!" She snapped, turning on her heel and marching from the room. Ned sighed heavily.

"Don't worry; secretly she loves all the drama." Arya told him.

"Don't be cruel Arya," he scolded her, but she heard the amusement in his voice and it made her smile.

"Theon has his work cut out for him if he is to be Lord of the Iron Islands." Robb said eating a chicken leg and they all chuckled.

Jon smiled to himself.

"Mother, what does rape mean?" Rickon asked innocently.

A silence fell over the table.

"Why do you ask, son?" Ned asked trying to stay calm.

"I heard one of the servants saying about how Ramsay Snow has done it again."

"That is not a word for a young boy like you." Catelyn told him gently, "Arya would you take him to bed?" Arya for once didn't argue, she knew when her mother was serious and she could see it in her eyes now.

"Someone needs to stop him," Robb said furiously.

"He's not our concern," Ned said heavily.

"He's Bolton's bastard and Bolton is your sworn banner man," Robb argued.

"Exactly ... he's Bolton's bastard, he is his to deal with." Ned explained.

"He won't though will he." Jon said quietly and Ned grimaced.

"I doubt it." Catelyn said coldly and Robb threw his fork down in disgust.

"He's a rapist, murderer and he tortures for fun." Robb growled in disgust.

Jon agreed.

"Has this happened before then?" He asked his uncle.

Ned looked grim.

"I'm afraid so."

"He has been doing it for years," Robb spat and Catelyn laid her hand gently on his to placate him.

"Don't upset yourself, Robb." She said soothingly.

"Those girls were innocent." He insisted, "But he dishonours them and leaves it so they will never marry good husbands or lead a normal life. He is poison, and someone ought to deal with him."

"Robb you know I can't do anything unless he commits an offence within Winterfell, while he is at the Dreadfort if is Lord Bolton's duty to punish him as he sees fit." Ned explained, not liking it any more than Robb did.

"It seems he's not being punished at all." Jon said disgustedly.

"Indeed," Catelyn agreed grimly.

"The day he touches a woman of Winterfell is the day I take his head." Robb promised, stabbing his knife venomously into a chicken breast.

"And I'll help you." Jon promised as they ate in silence when Master Lunwin came in with a letter bearing the seal of House Martell.

"My lord, a letter from King Robert.

"Thank you." Ned said and read it quietly.

He sighed then.

"Lady Starre is bringing two of her cousins with her, Lady Nymeria Sand and Princess Arianne of Dorne."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 5

* * *

"It will be good for her to have company," Lady Stark said kindly.

"Perhaps you could have one of her cousins, Robb?" Jon suggested slyly and Robb narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't think so," Ned chuckled, "I have betrothed too many people without their consent the last few days; I would have Robb choose his own wife ... so long as she is fit of course." Robb rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile, he had been worrying that it would be him next and the thought of marrying a stranger filled him with dread.

"Thank you, father." Robb said gratefully as they continued to eat and saw Sansa come in at the same time as did Theon.

"Lord Greyjoy." Sansa said stiffly.

"Lady Stark." Theon returned politely.

"If you'll excuse me." She said, fighting to keep her voice polite.

"Of course." He agreed, moving aside so she could sweep into the hall and to her seat without once looking back at him. He had to admire her spirit, although living with it would be a nightmare. Still, he had his whores, although he supposed he would have to be more discreet in visiting them once he was married. He sighed; this was not the life he had expected.

But he also didn't want to hurt Sansa.

He bit his lip and sighed as he sat down and had some wine.

He was also weary about Ramsay Snow.

He knew Robb was too, one of the serving girls had told them that the woman he had most recently attacked was from a good family, not a poor wretch like the ones he usually preyed on. He was getting too bold and if someone didn't stop him soon he would go too far, unless he was taught a lesson and put in his place he would soon think to take any woman he pleased, regardless of her status.

The drowned god help them if Ramsay ended up attacking one of the Sand sisters.

He heard rumours about them from his Uncle Victarion.

They were trained in combat aside from being taught to be proper ladies.

He was sure Ramsay wasn't foolish enough to attack near Winterfell though, he would be as good as dead if he did. Robb dropped heavily into the seat next to him then, his hand clenched tightly around a flagon of ale. "What's wrong with you?" Theon asked him before taking a swig of his own drink.

"Ramsay Snow." Robb growled and Theon nodded.

"You heard?" He questioned his friend.

"He's gone too far this time." Robb said furiously

"What are you thinking?" Theon asked, seeing the look in Robb's eye.

"Nothing, I can't, not until he attacks within Winterfell's borders." He spat bitterly.

"Bastard," Theon whispered, shaking his head as Robb took another long drink.

"I want to grab my sword and kill the little bastard but I can't, you've heard the rumours of how he flays his whores?" He asked Theon grimly.

Theon grimaced in disgust.

"I have but I've never seen it in person." He told his friend.

"Me neither," Robb said darkly, "If I had he wouldn't be breathing."

"No." Theon agreed.

"He's stupid enough to come here." Robb nodded finally.

"You think so?" Theon questioned.

"He thinks he's untouchable ... I'll show him," he said menacingly.

Theon did not doubt it, Robb may look like a Tully but he was also a Stark, the son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully.

Winter is coming.

"Yes, you will." Theon agreed with his brother all but in blood.

* * *

Ned watched Robb and Theon with a frown creasing his brow, he was worried that his son would do something stupid and he knew that his ward would help. Robb and Theon were near inseparable and always had been, they would follow one another to the ends of the earth he knew that and it scared him.

"Are you alright Ned?" Catelyn asked from beside him, her soft hand laying on his.

"I'm worried Robb may do something rash." He confessed.

"About Ramsay?" She questioned.

"Yes," he confirmed, nodding grimly.

"I'm sure he would love nothing more than to do something rash," She smiled, "But he would never go against you Ned."

"I hope you're right." he said, squeezing her hand.

"I am, I know my son." She said firmly and he felt instantly reassured by her words.

He gave her a smile as they saw Jory come in looking grim and upset as he came over to where Ned was.

"My lord, Lord Poole's daughter has been attacked." He said gravely.

Ned felt dread run through him.

"Who?" He demanded, knowing the answer at once.

"Ramsay Snow."

"Here? Within the bounds of Winterfell?!" He said incredulously.

"She was not far from the walls." One of the soldiers said gravely.

"He has grown bold indeed." Ned fumed and he saw Robb and Theon stand and walk towards him.

"What's happened?" Robb asked and Ned considered for a moment not telling him.

"Ramsay has crossed the line," he said after a minute.

"I'll kill him." Robb growled turning and striding towards the door.

"Robb wait!" Ned shouted after him but it was too late.

"I'll go after him." Theon promised before taking off after him.

* * *

Robb stormed outside where he saw two young women, consoling a hysterical woman, she was sobbing and her hair was a mess.

"Here is the famous, Robb Stark of Winterfell!" Ramsay sneered at him as he stood at Robb's height.

"You've gone too far this time!" Robb roared, unsheathing his sword from his scabbard.

"Not yet, I haven't!" Ramsay said darkly, grabbing one of the young women who were tending to Jeyne and dragging her by the hair, a knife pressed against her throat. "This one's pretty." He smiled evilly, rubbing his cheek against the woman's. Robb distinctly saw her flinch away from him, her face completely drained of colour.

"Let her go!" Robb snarled at him.

"I don't think so ... I think I'll be taking her home with me, she's quite a prize." He said, letting his other hand wander down to grab at one of her breasts. Robb was in despair, he could make no move to touch Ramsay or he would slit the girl's throat, but he couldn't have him take her away and suffer the same fate as Jeyne.

In an instant though the girl sank her teeth into Ramsay's hand and he howled out in pain, loosening his grip and allowing her to move away from him. He snatched her back by the hair but before he could pull her back to him an arrow flew straight into his shoulder and he staggered back. The girl stumbled forwards and Robb came at her, pulling her safely into his arms and looking round for the source of the arrow, a faint smile on his face when he saw Theon on the other side of the yard.

Theon had his bow out and was glaring at the man in disgust as he helped the young woman to her feet and she gratefully accepted as Sansa hurried over from the keep.

"Jeyne!" She cried out to her friend.

Jeyne didn't move, she looked at where Ramsay was and swallowed.

She grabbed Ramsay's sword and Sansa screamed in horror.

"Jeyne don't!" Robb shouted out as the girl went for Ramsay who was knelt on the floor clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Robb stop her!" Sansa cried out hysterically, picking up her skirts and making to run to her friend.

"No Sansa!" Theon cautioned, grabbing her tightly around the waist to stop her getting any further as Robb released the girl he had been holding and sprinted towards her; "Jeyne!" He shouted as he approached.

She turned to him then and he saw the hollow expression in her eyes and he almost stopped dead; "Don't!" He called out almost pleadingly but he already knew what would happen, he wouldn't get there in time.

He urged his body on but the world seemed to turn in slow motion as Jeyne turned the sword not to Ramsay but to herself; "Jeyne no!" He screamed out.

Jeyne smiled then at Ramsay and opened her lips speak and it was a gurgle as her dress became stained with blood from the stab wound.

"Valar Morghulis, Ramsay Bolton." She whispered before collapsing on the snow as the snow around her became red and Sansa screamed in anguish.

Ramsay actually looked frightened.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Sansa screamed enraged.

"Sansa stop it!" Theon said desperately as she struggled with everything she had against his hold. He had to give it to her; she was stronger than she looked.

"You let me go Theon Greyjoy I'm not your wife yet!" She hissed venomously digging her elbow hard into his rib causing his to drop her at once. She was running before he had a chance to recover and he cursed under his breath. Robb bent down and put his hand to Jeyne's still face, she was dead there was nothing he could do. He straightened up then as several guards ran towards him, Sansa on their heels.

"Take him to the prison," he spat, gesturing to Ramsay; "Take Jeyne inside," he added more softly, "And be gentle with her." The guards nodded their agreement and Robb turned to catch Sansa in his arms, refusing to let her get any closer, she struggled against him for a moment but eventually she stopped and he held her tight as she sobbed against him.

Theon watched sadly and walked over to him as the three of them stood in silence as they looked at the bloody snow and Sansa looked at Theon then.

"Why did...Jeyne do that?" She sobbed pained.

Theon sighed heavily.

"She was ashamed, Sansa and because she's a part of your household, she felt she had brought shame on you." He explained gently.

"She didn't," she said shaking her head, "She could never."

"What Ramsay did to her ... it was awful, the poor girl must have thought she'd be better off dead." Theon said bitterly.

"I want him dead!" Sansa said her voice shaking.

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him," Robb promised, turning to see where the other girl Ramsay had grabbed had gone. He felt slightly panicked when he couldn't see her and turned to Theon; "The girl Ramsay had, where is she?"

"Maria?" Theon questioned.

"I don't know her name," Robb told him.

"It was Maria he had; I think the Maester took her to check her over." Theon told him.

"Good," Robb said nodding his head, trying his best not to dwell on the memory of her frightened face.

The three of them stood in silence as they heard someone howling inside the castle and swallowed, as they slowly headed back inside.

* * *

As they went inside, Sansa saw Steward Vyman Poole, the steward of Winterfell listening to what her father and Maester Lunwin were saying.

Sansa grasped Theon's hand.

Theon was surprised at the gesture but he put reassuring pressure on her hand and she kept hold of his tightly. Robb walked closer to his father, trying to ignore the cries of Jeyne's mother as he husband tried his best to console her, tears streaming down his own face. "Ramsay Snow is in the prison," he told his father dully.

"Good." Ned said, nodding heavily, "Are you alright?" he questioned his son.

"He didn't touch me," Robb told him.

"That's not what I meant," Ned said gently.

"I know," Robb sighed, "I will be fine," he assured his father before turning to the Maester; "Is Maria alright?" he asked quietly.

"She was shaken but unharmed, I have given her something to help her sleep," Maester Lunwin told him and Robb nodded.

"Thank you," he managed and the Maester nodded, bowing shortly to them before taking his leave.

"Lord Bolton won't be happy about his son imprisoned." Ser Rodirk Cassel warned his lord and Ned sighed heavily as he sat down.

"He made Jeyne kill herself." Sansa broke out angrily.

She missed her friend.

_'Oh Jeyne, why did you do that?'_ She thought pained.

"He is a criminal, he committed crimes within Winterfell it is our right to have him imprisoned!" Robb said angrily.

"He deserves more!" Theon agreed.

"Lord Bolton commands a large army." Ned said heavily.

"We command more." Robb countered and Ned sighed.

"I will send word about Ramsay's crimes; we do nothing until I have corresponded with the boy's father." Ned said with finality and Robb fumed, Theon laying a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Robb sighed and nodded before looking Jeyne's parents who were sobbing and Catelyn took them to where Jeyne's body was.

He sighed heavily.

He hoped Ramsay burned in the Seven Hells.

Robb watched as Theon ushered Sansa out of the hall, no doubt wanting her well away from Jeyne's body and he was grateful for it, his sister was suffering enough. He saw his father embrace his mother then and he realised with a jolt that he had never felt more alone in his life. Without a word he turned and walked from the hall, taking the steps up to his room and collapsing down on his bed, doing his best to banish the image of Maria from his mind.

* * *

Makayla rode her black mare, Aneira as they got closer to Kings Landing, she hadn't been to Kings Landing since she was a toddler and now she was sixteen years old.

She looked at the woods then and smiled, her father would tell her that the forests could hear what you said and that the Children of the Forest had become trees.

Makayla longed to believe him; she longed to believe everything he had told her was true. But he had also told her that she would be safe, that no harm would ever come to her. That hadn't been true. She knew her father hadn't lied deliberately but it still stung that his words hadn't been true. She still felt weighed down by the grief of losing her family and she was certain that it would remain like that for the rest of her days.

She still had Uncle Oberyn, Aunt Ellaria, Arianne, Trystane, Quentyn and her cousins, Elia, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Obella, Dorea and Loreza and Uncle Doran.

She still had her family.

She absently touched the scar on the left side of her neck.

She wondered if her scars would bother Jon, if they would repulse him as they had repulsed so many men back in Dorne. She had never asked them to look, never wanted them to, but look they did. She was never ashamed until one day she had overheard a group of them talking about her. 'Pretty face,' one had said. 'Beautiful even,' another added. 'Shame,' the third had said, 'she's covered in such hideous marks, imagine having to lay with that!' They had all laughed then and she had fled to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Ellaria and Nymeria had taught her not to be ashamed though; her cousin also had marks on her own body from a fight with a man who tried to rape her.

She looked at Nym then and smiled.

She was her best friend along with Arianne.

She was so glad they would be coming to Winterfell with her. They would make it bearable. She was fully expecting her marriage to be loveless, it was a duty no more and she would endure it in order to gain her revenge. "Look!" her Uncles voice pulled her thoughts away from revenge and she looked towards where he was pointing.

"King's Landing." He told her and she felt her blood run cold.

She looked up and saw the city where her aunt and cousins had been killed so many years ago and tried to calm her nerves, Aneira sensed her nerves and neighed softly.

"It looks the same." Nymeria commented flatly.

That was when they saw the Lannister and Baratheon banners.

Searing white hot anger ran through her.

"I'll see those flags burn," Makayla promised venomously.

"All in good time sweet thing," Ellaria soothed.

"You will play your part until the time is right." her Uncle added and she nodded her head.

"Don't worry; I know what I must do." She assured them.

"Good." he said firmly as they rode up to their welcoming party.

She saw an elderly man waiting for her and her family; he had short white hair and wise but kind grey eyes, eyes of the sky.

"Lord Arryn." Prince Oberyn said civilly as he nodded at the man.

"Prince Oberyn, I trust your travel was safe?" Jon Arryn asked kindly.

"We made good progress," Oberyn told him civilly.

"I'm glad." Jon Arryn said with a faint smile, "His Grace is waiting for you."

"Then we had best not keep him waiting." Her Uncle managed to smile and her stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"No indeed," he said with a small smile, "Follow me."

They all dismounted from their horses and two stable boys went to take them into the stables as they went into the Great Hall.

Nymeria and Arianne both walked along side Makayla as she looked around with her startling green eyes as the sun danced on them.

"That's King Anian's daughter!" A voice cried out in recognition.

Makayla showed no sign that she had heard the voice; she knew if she did she could provoke the fury of the King. Instead she kept her eyes straight ahead as she followed her Uncle to the steps of the Iron Throne, dropping into a low curtsey in front of the man that she recognised as her family's killer.

King Robert Baratheon looked older and also fatter; it shocked her that the man who had slayed Prince Rhaegar was so unrecognisable.

"Rise, Lady Starre." Robert said with no emotion.

He then noticed Ellaria, Nymeria and Arianne as did Cersei.

"Who are they?"

"This is my daughter, Nymeria and my niece, Arianne." Oberyn said smoothly, gesturing to each of them in turn; "And my paramour, Ellaria."

"You bring a whore in front of us!" Cersei spat and Ellaria looked at her with pure contempt.

"Shut it Cersei!" Robert snapped harshly at his wife.

"I was assured she'd be welcomed." Oberyn said, raising his black eyebrows.

"And she is," Robert said gruffly, nodding towards Ellaria who inclined her own head back with a small smile.

Cersei looked furious and looked in disgust at Robert as she looked at Makayla.

Makayla met her eyes evenly, she wasn't afraid of the woman.

In fact, she was amused by her.

"It has been a long time since we last saw you, Lady Starre." Lord Tyrion said with a smile.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I'm afraid I don't remember you." She said honestly.

"Tyrion Lannister." He introduced himself and she managed to smile for him, realising that he was Cersei's brother.

"A pleasure my Lord," she said courteously, dropping into a small curtsey.

"The pleasure is mine." He assured her sincerely.

Makayla offered him a smile as they talked quietly to the king and Cersei.

"Your grace, we bring gifts from Dorne." Prince Oberyn said nodding at one of his men.

Two knights brought in twenty boxes of Dornish wine.

"That is most welcome," Robert boomed, "We shall drink it at the feast tonight! A toast to your health my Lady." He continued his eyes on Makayla now and she forced herself to smile at him.

"I am very grateful to you, your Grace." She told him and a faint smile crossed his own lips. Cersei on the other hand barely suppressed a snort of derision.

Robert narrowed his eyes at Cersei and looked at the Martell family.

"You may leave." He said and they left to go their apartments.

* * *

"By the seven hells, I thought we'd never leave." Nymeria said relived as they went to their rooms along with Oberyn and Ellaria.

Makayla said nothing as they discussed the meeting in hushed tones, exclaiming over the rudeness of the Queen and the fatness of the King. "Are you alright sweet thing?" Ellaria asked her quietly.

"I don't like it here." She confessed in a whisper.

"It will not be for long, you leave for Winterfell in a few days." She soothed her.

"Will it be any better?" Makayla asked her softly.

"It cannot be any worse." Ellaria smiled and Makayla couldn't help but smile back.

"It seems age hasn't been kind to Robert." Arianne said as she drank a glass of wine and the others agreed with her on that.

"Would you trust Tyrion?" Ellaria asked Oberyn quietly.

Oberyn considered it carefully as maids came in to prepare the women for the feasts and getting tubs prepared with hot water.

"I'm not sure," he said once they were alone again, "I need some time alone with him."

"Do you think you'll get it?" Ellaria questioned, "You know there are spies everywhere."

"I'm not stupid." Oberyn sighed, "I know I need to be careful."

"Make sure you are." She insisted and he nodded heavily.

Ellaria knew Oberyn wouldn't rest until Elia and Rowan's deaths along with their children were avenged and she would help him.

She loved him very dearly.

She would do anything for him. She would die for him if she had too and she knew by the way he looked into her eyes that he would do the same for her. She may not be his wife but he loved her as though she was the Queen of his whole world and his smile lit up her life. She would do anything, anything he asked.

They were fiercely protective of their family and no matter what; they would get vengeance for their loved ones.

* * *

"What was he thinking, bringing the Martells here?!" Cersei screamed as Jamie watched on silently.

"You know why their here," Jaime said smoothly, wondering how much wine she'd had.

"He could have had them sent straight to the North!" She fumed.

"You're going North too; you would still have seen them." He reasoned.

"Shut up Jaime, do you have to be so damn calm?" She raged.

"Someone has to be." He said in an undertone as she poured herself a healthy measure of wine.

"She could have married, Joffery!" Cersei raged as she looked at her brother furiously.

"You know the Martells wouldn't have accepted that, they hate us for not letting them kill Ser Amory Loch and Ser Gregor Clegane, you remember what the Mountain did to their sisters, nephews and nieces." Jamie reminded his sister.

"She would have been Queen had she married Joffrey that would have been justice enough." She fumed.

"Why would you even want her married to Joffrey?" Jaime questioned, confused by his sisters motives.

"I'd rather her than that Stark child." Cersei spat.

"I don't think he'll be getting that Stark child." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at him harshly.

"The King was furious when he found out." Jaime teased and she glared at him.

"Found. Out. What?" she demanded dangerously.

"She is to be married to the Greyjoy heir." He told her and she slammed her cup of wine down on the table.

"WHAT?!" She screamed enraged and shocked so high, that Jamie was sure that even his father could hear from the Rock.

"Calm down, sweet sister." He tried to soothe her.

"They've brought their bastards with them!" She raged on.

"Cersei enough!" He said losing patience with her. She looked at him, pure fury in her eyes before raising her hand to slap him hard.

"You dare speak to me like that!" She said venomously.

"Fine!" he snapped, "if that's how you want it, I'll go!" He declared before storming from the room, slamming the door hard on his way out, making her wince.

He stormed from the room as he decided to go for a walk when he saw Varys walking along with Tyrion, his younger brother and Tywin's shame.

He cared about his brother, dearly.

Although Cersei felt different.

She hated him.

"Ah, brother, there you are!" Tyrion called out with a smile.

* * *

**So Cersei is pissed off about Sansa being engaged to Theon?**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

**Special Thanks to: Jon's Lover, Queen Of Shadows, Lady Of Darkness, Amanda, HermioneandMarcus, , BBlack25 and SandyBell74. XX**

**Enjoy x**

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 6

* * *

"Not now Tyrion," Jaime said, still reeling from Cersei's slap.

"You look like you could use some wine," Tyrion said, looking troubled.

"I don't." Jaime said firmly, thinking of the state their sister was in because of the damn drink.

"Ale then." Tyrion suggested.

"I said not now!" Jaime stormed before marching away from them. Tyrion watched him out of sight and sighed, only Cersei could make his brother like that, he could only imagine what she had gone and done now.

"I assume the queen has heard about the betrothal of Lady Stark and Lord Greyjoy's heir?" Varys asked with smile as they sat outside.

"Most likely." Tyrion said as he saw Prince Oberyn strolling around and that was when he heard it.

The Rains Of Castamere.

"You like that song." Oberyn said, trying to keep his voice even as his fists clenched.

"Not my favourite," Tyrion assured him, "I find songs about mass slaughter rather in bad taste."

"I find the act itself in bad taste," Oberyn said through gritted teeth.

"Indeed," Tyrion said evenly, sensing his temper rising.

"Still, the past is the past." He managed, swallowing back his anger.

"Indeed." Tyrion said again, his suspicions rising.

"Why did you come to Kings Landing, Prince Oberyn?" Tyrion asked as they started to walk along the gardens with Varys having gone to speak to the King.

"To accompany my niece to Winterfell and see her safely being married." Oberyn said calmly.

He then looked at Tyrion.

"The last time I was in Kings Landing, it was for a different reason."

"Of course," Tyrion whispered, remembering that day.

"It's not something I like to think about," Oberyn said looking at the city.

"No." Tyrion said, shifting uncomfortably.

"But you see I can't help it ... I see their bodies every time I close my eyes." He told him.

"That must be awful." Tyrion said awkwardly.

"There are no words," Oberyn whispered and Tyrion lifted his eyes to his and he understood at once why the Martells had come.

"You do know what happened to my two sisters, their husbands and children?" Oberyn asked looking at him intently with cold blue eyes, eyes of a snake.

"I've heard rumours." Tyrion admitted to the older man.

Oberyn chuckled darkly then.

He tipped up Tyrion's face.

"Tell me what you heard?"

"Do you really need me to?" Tyrion asked his eyes not leaving Oberyn's.

"They weren't just murdered, they were destroyed ... there was no mercy!" Oberyn spat.

"I wasn't there." Tyrion said softly.

"The Mountain dishonoured my sisters." He said venomously.

"I know," Tyrion admitted.

"And yet he walks around with his gold cloak, a great honour for an animal!"

"Not my doing," Tyrion insisted.

"No ..." Oberyn agreed, "Not your doing ..."

"If the Mountain killed my sisters and their children, then you know who gave the order for him and his so called knights." Oberyn asked coldly.

Tyrion nodded, he knew the answer.

His father, Lord Tywin Lannister.

"You think it's fair how he was rewarded, how his daughter was made Queen, his son a Gold Cloak?" Oberyn questioned.

"No." Tyrion said quietly.

"You think it fair that he still breathes while my sweet sisters never will again?"

"No," Tyrion said again quietly.

"No," Oberyn repeated after a long time of just staring at him.

"I know what my father is." Tyrion told him after a while, "Don't think I feel I owe him any loyalty."

"Then you must understand how it felt for my niece, to see her older brother getting split in half while her father was beaten, her mother raped and her sister tormented while their younger brother, who was just a child was slaughtered like my nephew at Kings Landing?" Oberyn asked Tyrion with a dangerous look.

"I can't imagine." Tyrion said ashamed of his father's sins.

"Do you know what they did to my niece, Makayla?" Oberyn asked calmly.

"I don't." Tyrion confessed.

"She is scarred for life, her chest, her neck, her flawless skin blighted forever. As if she did not suffer enough she is reminded of her pain every day when she sees herself in the mirror." Oberyn whispered dangerously.

"I'm sorry ... truly," Tyrion said genuinely sorry for the pain his father and King Robert had caused to the Martells.

"Someone will be," Oberyn said dangerously and Tyrion nodded in understanding. If the Martell's wanted revenge he would not be standing in their way.

Oberyn looked at Tyrion then with a smile.

"Tell your father, I'm here and that the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts." He told him and left Tyrion.

Tyrion watched him go in silence.

He wouldn't tell his father, he wouldn't give him the warning. If the Martell's were going to take down his father then they would need the element of surprise. He wondered vaguely if Oberyn had known that he wouldn't pass on his message, he was a clever man, and clever men like him always knew what to say. Tyrion knew he had more than words though, tales of his fighting prowess were legendary and Tyrion pitied any man who came against him in combat.

He doused his spear in poison along with other weapons so even a graze could be fatal to the unfortunate man who tried to fight him.

Tyrion nodded and went back to his chambers, thinking of what Oberyn had said.

_"The Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts."_

"So do you think the Imp is with us?" Ellaria asked cautiously.

"I don't think he's with us, but he is not against us." Oberyn told her.

"You're sure?"

"He won't get in our way," he said certainly.

"Good." She smiled widely.

Oberyn smiled back at her as they all went to get ready for the feast, Robert was having in their honour and Makayla had pulled out a gown.

* * *

Makayla sat in the warm water as she watched the sun set outside intently.

She sighed and leaned her head in the water.

She couldn't wait to leave King's Landing. It didn't matter how many times she told herself she only had to endure a few days she still felt sick to her stomach whenever she thought of the King. She wanted him gone. Failing that, she wanted to be gone, as far from him as possible. Winterfell would be far away enough she supposed, although it too was full of people who had betrayed her family. Her

Uncle had told her the Stark's were good people but she couldn't fully believe him, they had not stopped Robert. That made them almost as guilty in her eyes.

Although from what her uncles had said, it sounded like hadn't known that Robert would slaughter her parents, siblings and nearly her.

She sighed and started to wash her hair with the scented bottles.

She missed Dorne and the warm weather.

Although, she was curious about Winterfell.

She wondered how much colder it would be, if she would see snow for the first time. Snow. Jon Snow. That was the name of her betrothed, the man she would marry, the man whose children she may one day mother. She wondered about him the most. Would he be kind? Gentle? Would he be able to see passed her scars or would he flinch away from them? There were so many questions in her head she could barely make sense of half of what she was thinking. Thinking would drive her mad, she determined to stop it.

Makayla took a deep breath as she finished washing and after rinsing her hair, she got out of the bath and started to dry off as two female servants.

She offered them both a smile.

They returned it.

That made her feel a little brighter and she focused on happy memories as she laced herself into her gown, making sure her hair hung just right so that her scars wouldn't show. She wasn't ashamed of them usually but being in this place made her self conscious. She was scared, and she didn't like feeling scared, it brought back memories she would rather forget.

She sat down at her vanity mirror as the two maids tied up her hair into a braid so that strands framed her heart shaped face.

"You look beautiful, my lady." The maid said smiling.

Makayla looked at herself in the mirror and looked startled.

The dark red dress had dark purple embroidered flowers with orange vines and it hugged her curves along with the corset she wore underneath and the deep orange brought out her green eyes, her father's eyes.

She did look beautiful. She felt vain thinking it but she could think of no other word. She barely recognised herself and she liked it. It was easier that she didn't, she could pretend she was someone else. Pretending would get her through the next few days; it was the only thing that would. She took a deep breath and thanked the maids before sweeping from the room.

She checked to see if she had her necklace and indeed, she did her have her mother's necklace, the one thing she had been allowed to have.

She smiled sadly as she found Nymeria fiddling with her thick, black glossy, curls.

"You look lovely." She said smiling teasingly; she knew Nym hated wearing heavy jewellery.

"Thanks." Nymeria managed a grimace.

"It'll be alright, I doubt anyone will speak much to you," Makayla assured her.

"They will to you though." She said concernedly.

"I can handle it," Makayla smiled assuredly at her cousin.

"You sure?" Nymeria questioned her quietly.

"Positive." she said, looking her dead in the eye.

Nymeria looked at her for a minute before nodding as Arianne joined them; she was wearing a beautiful, silky purple dress that made her body look like liquid.

Her hair was up and framed from her olive skinned face.

"If anyone touches me, I'll sever their manhood." She said firmly as Oberyn and Ellaria arrived.

"Good," Makayla smiled and they all shared a small laugh.

"You all look wonderful," Ellaria complimented.

"As do you." She said sincerely.

"Thank you sweet thing." Her Aunt smiled.

"Are we all ready?" Oberyn asked his family.

"As we're ever be," Arianne sighed and they all shared a grimace before filing out of the door Oberyn opened for them.

* * *

As they entered the hall, they saw that there musicians playing their flutes, harps while there was a fool and Makayla resisted rolling her eyes.

They found seats at the table where Robert and his family were when; they saw Jamie Lannister watching them intently.

"He's looking at you, Kay." Arianne whispered to her cousin.

"Let him look." Makayla said firmly.

"How can you stand it?" Nymeria asked startled.

"I have to." she said simply, "We all do."

"We won't let you down," Arianne said quietly.

"You never could." She smiled.

Arianne smiled at her as they sat down and started to eat when they saw a few noble women whispering as they saw Nymeria and Ellaria.

"He brought his whore and bastard here?" A woman said outraged.

"Look at that poor girl, such a pretty face, too." Another woman said pityingly.

"Pity," the woman sniffed.

"Something wrong?" Makayla asked sweetly.

"No dear." She said, clearly flustered.

"It sounded as though you needed a handkerchief," Makayla continued in the same sweet tone.

"Thank you dear, but I assure you I'm fine." The woman insisted.

"I'm glad." She smiled widely.

The woman squirmed under Makayla's piercing green eyes and so did two other women.

"I didn't catch your name." Makayla added coolly.

The woman swallowed.

"My name is Lady Sybell Spicer Westerling, my lady." She said flushing deep pink.

A Lannister.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself," Makayla said, taking pleasure in watching her discomfort.

"Yes ... my Lady," Sybell said uncertainly.

"I'm sure," she whispered dangerously and a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Come and dance Kay." Her Uncle said, squeezing her shoulder meaningfully.

"As you wish." she said, letting him lead her into some space.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Just having some fun," she said innocently.

"I'm glad," he smiled, raising an eyebrow, "But don't have too much."

Makayla chuckled at that minute, reminding Oberyn of Rowan and how mischievous she was as a child, making their mother tear their hair out in despair but also laugh.

"She's a Lannister." Makayla said darkly.

Oberyn glanced at where the woman was.

"There are lots of Lannister's," he told her gently.

"She's spiteful," she said disgusted.

"Most of them are." He chuckled.

"And weak," she added darkly.

"Don't let her get to you Kay." He soothed.

"She's not. She can't touch me." She said strongly.

"No one can," He agreed with a smile.

She smiled at her uncle then as they joined their family and ate their food, she missed the spicy food they had back in Dorne.

* * *

Beside them, Robert was groping the breasts of a servant girl in front of his wife and Oberyn snorted in disgust.

"Pig." He muttered quietly so only Ellaria heard.

"He behaves like that in front of his wife?" Ellaria breathed.

"No wonder she prefers her own families company." He said meaningfully.

"Not here." She said warningly.

"No one heard." He said dismissively.

"Someone always hears." She said firmly and he nodded his agreement, resolving to say no more tonight.

Arianne, Nymeria and Makayla drank their wine quietly as they saw men looking at them lustfully as they saw a tall, blonde haired young man walking over.

"Who are you three, lovely ladies?" He asked rudely.

All three of them glanced at him as another man followed behind him and Oberyn stiffened.

Sandor Clegane.

Brother of the Mountain.

"My daughter and nieces, Prince Joffrey." Oberyn said wanting the boy's wicked eyes away from his girls.

"And you are?" He asked, lifting his chin haughtily.

"Prince Oberyn of Dorne."

"Dorne," Joffrey snorted, "I've heard of it."

"Dare say you have." Oberyn said, fighting to keep his voice even.

"Have you dog?" Joffrey asked the Hound who sighed deeply.

"Yes your, Grace." He said stiffly.

"Of course you have ... your brother was well acquainted with Dorne was he not?" Joffrey asked maliciously.

"My brother. Not me." The Hound said firmly and Joffrey smirked.

"I've heard the stories of what he did to those families, how he...executed them." Joffery said looking cruelly at Makayla as he said this and saw her scars on the left side of her neck and chest and frowned innocently.

"I believe the Mountain gave you those...Lady?" He asked with a sneer.

"Lady Starre." Makayla said calmly keeping her temper down.

"Did it hurt?" Joffrey asked her, an unnerving gleam in his eye.

"I don't really remember," Makayla lied.

"Leave the girl alone boy!" King Robert's voice interrupted them suddenly.

"It's fine you're Grace." She said at once.

"There's no need to go raking up the past," he said, his voice slightly slurred.

"No, your grace, there isn't." Makayla said looking at Robert with her deep green eyes, eyes of the forest, her mother had once said to her.

"Although I miss Lyanna." Robert added drunkenly.

An uneasy silence followed with Cersei looking at her husband in contempt.

* * *

Every time he got drunk he mentioned that woman's name. You would think that she, Cersei Lannister, once named the most beautiful woman in Westeros would be enough for him. But no. He still pined after a girl who had been cold in the ground for years. It made her sick. It made her angry. What she wouldn't give to put her husband in the ground with his beloved Lyanna.

She gave him a look of pure loathing that would even make Tywin Lannister flinch and excused herself before leaving as Joffery glanced at Nymeria.

"You're a Sand bastard?" He asked sneering.

"I am your grace." Nymeria said calmly, her blue eyes flashing.

"You're not even ashamed." He snarled, his lips curling.

"Should I be?" She asked her voice almost rude and Makayla squeezed her knee under the table.

"Your mother's a whore." Joffrey stated, "Of course you should be!"

"I am no whore." Ellaria smiled widely, coming up behind him. "I am Prince Oberyn's paramour, and our lives and the way we choose to lead them are none of your concern."

Joffery sneered at her as Tyrion watched from where he sat next to Jamie quietly, watching Joffery get himself into trouble.

Seven hells.

"Your surname is Sand, which means you are a bastard!" Joffery snarled as Oberyn stood up, his eyes dark as Joffery spoke again.

"I suppose your bitch of a mother was raped like the Martell sisters?" He sneered and Renly Baratheon froze.

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 7

* * *

"What did you say?" Oberyn asked his voice dangerously low, Jaime was on his feet in an instant.

"You heard." Joffrey said, trying his best to sneer but under Oberyn's furious stare he faltered.

"I think you've had quite enough fun for tonight, bed!" Jaime commanded sharply as he arrived.

"You presume to command me?" Joffrey asked, aghast.

"Do as you're told for once," Renly said firmly, also standing. Joffrey glared but said nothing else before retreating from the hall.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the Martell family who were all looking emotionless but their eyes were blazing with anger.

"I see where the prince gets his attitude from." Arianne said disgust lacing her voice.

"He's a boy, he says things." Robert said dismissively.

Renly could have shaken his brother then in annoyance.

"He says things he shouldn't," Jaime said quietly and Robert stared at him for a long moment.

"Aye." He agreed heavily, Joffrey was growing bolder and it was not in a good sense.

"Where is my son?" Cersei asked, having returned to their table.

"Bed." Robert said gruffly.

"Why?" She demanded but he ignored her, gulping down another cup of wine.

"Because he can't hold his tongue," Jaime snapped at her and she glared at him.

"What are you two talking about, Joffery knows his manners?!" Cersei said her voice getting higher and it made everyone's ears hurt.

"He said that Lady Ellaria was most likely born out of rape." Tyrion said flatly but Oberyn noted the disgust in his voice.

Cersei sneered at him.

"So what?" She questioned, looking around at all of them, "She's a bastard, I'm sure she's heard worse."

"Hardly the point sister," Tyrion said annoyed as he helped himself to a cup of wine.

"What?!" She asked, gazing round at all of them, "I'm sure it was said in jest ... Jaime! Take your hands off me!" She screamed suddenly as Jaime grabbed her upper arm and began pulling her away.

"You're drunk and you're foolish and you're going to bed," he told her, dragging her easily out of the hall.

"I must apologise for my wife." Robert slurred, "Don't know what to do with her ..."

"I could think of a few things ..." Makayla said quietly and she could have sworn she saw Tyrion smile at her.

She smiled back at him as they all talked to each other and that was when she saw Renly Baratheon looking at her intently.

"You look like your mother but...You have your father's eyes." He said with a smile.

She smiled shyly.

Oberyn watched with a fond smile.

Renly was a good man; he had been but a boy when the war raged on but he had grown up good, the complete opposite of Robert.

"Thank you." Makayla managed to whisper to him as Robert rambled to Tyrion.

"They were kind to me ... I don't remember much about the war but I remember that," Renly said quietly.

"They were kind to everyone." She said a slight edge in her voice.

"Of course ... sorry my Lady." Renly smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault, my lord." Makayla said looking at her goblet as she drank some wine and smiled at past memories of her family before the Rebellion.

Arianne looked at Renly curiously and smiled.

"Highgarden must be lovely." She said softly.

"It is indeed, you must see it one day." Renly told them sincerely.

"I'd like that." Arianne smiled widely.

"I'll look forward to your visit then," He returned her smile.

"Thank you my Lord." She said honestly.

"Would you care to dance my Lady?" he asked her.

"Yes, indeed, thank you," Arianne blushed as she took the hand he held out.

Nymeria, Makayla and Ellaria smiled as they watched Arianne dance with Renly on the floor in front of the table and laughed softly.

"Renly is having an affair with Lora Tyrell." Nymeria whispered to Makayla with a giggle.

Makayla looked startled but amused.

"But ... I mean, he's a man." Makayla said after a moment stunned.

"Some men like other men sweet thing," Ellaria smiled after a moment.

"Then why is he dancing with Arianne and inviting her to Highgarden?" Nymeria asked confused.

"It would be frowned upon, if his relationship with Loras was public," Ellaria explained to them patiently.

"It would damage both his and the Tyrell's reputations," Oberyn added quietly.

"Shame they don't live in Dorne, its accepted there." Nymeria added looking knowingly at her father; he was known to have a sexual relationship with Olyver, one of his squire's employers.

Oberyn chuckled.

Makayla laughed then softly, she had shared a few kisses with men and women.

She wondered how Jon would feel about that and it startled her. Her mind had wandered all too often to the unknown man she was to marry recently and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She supposed it was normal to ponder over what her betrothed would be like, after all, she had never met the man and she was curious. She found her mind wandering further towards him, wondering what he looked like and wondering what he was doing at that moment.

She wondered if he looked like his mother, Lyanna Stark or his father, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and it unsettled her slightly.

She bit her lip as she thought.

Nymeria had seen her cousin deep in thought.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." she snapped out of it at once.

"Are you sure?" Her cousin asked sceptically.

"Positive," she smiled, "I was just thinking is all."

"If you're certain," Nymeria said, frowning slightly.

"Truly I'm fine; I just wanted to escape this madness for a moment." Makayla smiled again.

"Don't blame you," her cousin smirked.

"This is over dramatic." Ellaria said looking at the room in distaste as everyone started to leave for bed and Arianne and Renly said goodbye.

Arianne looked cheerful.

"He may be gay but I like him." She told them with a smile.

They all burst into laughter then, the tension that the dinner had instilled in all of them suddenly lifting at the simplest of words. Without a word they all rose up and walked out of the hall, bidding goodnight to the few people who actually bothered glancing in their direction. None of them minded though, they didn't want a fuss. Day one at King's Landing was over, and it wouldn't be too many more before they finally set out to Winterfell.

* * *

Ellaria was getting ready for bed along with Oberyn who was sitting on the bed looking thoughtful but also relived.

"At least Tywin wasn't here." He said knowing he would have said something rude.

"Thank the Gods," Ellaria agreed with him.

"The girls did well," he said looking at her.

"Yes," she agreed again, "They did you proud."

"They did us both proud." He corrected her and she smiled at him, moving towards him to place a kiss lightly on his forehead.

Oberyn smiled then and sighed.

"Rowan would have killed me for taking her daughter here." He said finally.

"She would have understood." Ellaria assured him.

Oberyn nodded but kept on thinking of his sister's blood stained, mutilated body along with Elia.

* * *

_Doran had summoned his brother to the council room and Oberyn had hurried into the room, his black hair tousled._

_"What is it?!" He asked panicked._

_"She's dead." Doran said his voice hollow._

_"Who?" He breathed, dreading to hear his brother's answer._

_"Rowan." Doran said, pained._

_"No!"_

_"Yes," he said, closing his eyes._

_"She can't be! How?!"_

_"Murdered." Doran whispered his voice cold and bitter._

_"By who?" Oberyn demanded as he paced the floor, Rowan couldn't be dead, not their baby sister, not so soon after Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon and Uncle Lewyn._

_Doran didn't answer for a minute and swallowed._

_When he spoke again, it was with cold rage._

_"Tywin Lannister and that mountain of his."_

_Oberyn had no words. He roared. He screamed. He shouted. He kicked out at things, picked other things up and hurled them at the wall, he didn't know what the objects were, and he was too blinded by grief to see them. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Not again. Not after Elia. Elia had been awful enough but they had known how much danger she was in. But Rowan? Rowan was a Starre; she was supposed to be safe. They were supposed to be at peace._

_"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THAT BASTARD, USURPER!" Oberyn roared as he threw a glass at the wall and it cracked, shattering into pieces._

_Oberyn was cursing._

_"What about Anian?"_

_Doran looked haunted._

_"Dead," he said again and Oberyn screamed again._

_"The children?" He questioned desperately._

_"Dead," his brother whispered, "Save for Makayla."_

_"We have to bring her home!" Oberyn said at once, his voice like ice._

_"Yes," Doran agreed softly._

_Makayla was a Martell; she was family, just like her siblings and cousins were._

_"We'll bring war on them." Oberyn growled menacingly._

_Doran shook his head._

_"No brother, we don't have the numbers."_

_"What then?!" He demanded annoyed._

_"We make peace," Doran said calmly._

_"Are you out of your mind?!" Oberyn hissed outraged at his older brother's calmness._

_"No," he said firmly, "We make peace, we get Makayla back ... and we wait."_

_"For what?" Oberyn asked curious._

_"Our time." Doran said simply and his brother nodded in agreement after a moment, his lips turning up into a grim smile._

_"What happened, how did the Lannister army attack?" Oberyn asked despite himself._

_"They were ambushed in the front of the castle, Anian tried to get Rowan and the children away but Sir Gregor Clegane got hold of Rowan and..." Doran couldn't say anymore, it hurt too much, to think of what Rowan and her children had gone through._

_Oberyn understood and his face darkened._

_"That bastard!"_

_"When the Mountain was done, he slayed them all save, Makayla." Doran sighed heavily.  
_

_"Was she hurt?" Oberyn asked concerned._

_"She was cut I believe, she may scar," he said quietly._

_"She will be scarred forever, whether they can be seen or not," Oberyn spat.  
_

_"Indeed." Doran agreed, massaging his temples._

_"I swear, by all the Gods they will pay for this!" Oberyn swore.  
_

_"He will be punished by all of our family and the gods." Doran said coldly as they began to plot the downfall of Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister._

* * *

Oberyn sighed.

He despised Robert Baratheon.

"We will win this." Ellaria soothed him.

"You're so sure of that," he smiled.

"Of course," she said, "we have the Gods on our side ... it's our time."

"It's our time." He agreed and she smiled widely.

"Although, Cersei Lannister seems like a small problem." Ellaria added with a frown.

Oberyn snorted.

"We'll deal with her, love." He said pulling her into him as they went to bed.

"I would happily kill her," she said, laying her head down against his chest.

"Patience love," he soothed, running a hand up and down her back.

"We have been patient long enough!" she said annoyed.

"Just a while longer, and everything will be ours, exactly how we want it." He promised.

Ellaria nodded as she thought of her friend who died because of Robert and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Robert had drunkenly fallen into bed and was now sleeping when he saw two young girls at the front of his bed and stilled._

_The first young girl had thick raven black, glossy hair and startling hazel eyes while the one next to her, looked more Dornish._

_"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously._

_Neither of them answered and that was when Robert saw their blood stained clothing and cut faces and haunted eyes._

_"Don't you remember us, Usurper?"_

He screamed then. He screamed so loudly; Ser Jaime Lannister came bursting through the door, almost certain that the King was being murdered in his bed. "You're Grace!" He called out panicked.

"Nothing." Robert said gruffly, grabbing the flagon of wine that was left on the table.

"You're Grace, are you sure you're ..." Jaime began but Robert cut him off.

"I said nothing! Leave me!" He demanded and Jaime did his bidding at once.

Robert looked around the room, making sure the two girls were gone, seven hells; he was going mad from the whoring and drinking.

"Just a dream." He muttered to himself assuringly.

Outside an owl hooted.

* * *

Robert wasn't the only one who was having a fitful nights sleep. Makayla jolted herself awake over and over, her heart pounding thinking she could hear the sound of guards running down the hallway outside her room, coming to kill her. She tried to calm herself down; she wouldn't have to suffer this much longer, she told herself. Soon they would leave for Winterfell.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax under the cool sheets and slowly fell asleep as she heard a wolf howl outside.

* * *

_Jon was dreaming, he was in a large forest and he could see the sky, it was dark and he could stars glowing at him through the night sky._

_That was when he heard screeching and saw a black hawk clawing at a Lannister soldier as he tried to grab at a young girl with blonde hair, that was like corn silk curls._

_He made his way towards the girl, she was familiar to him somehow, and he had to protect her although why he didn't know. It was more than just a want to save her; it was as though he needed to save her, as if his very own life depended on it. She snatched herself away from the soldier then, a dagger suddenly appearing in her hand from no where as he ran towards her. There was blood then, gushing red from her or him he didn't know as he opened his mouth to scream._

Jon jolted awake then, covered in sweat. He breathed hard trying to get himself together. That was weird.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the jug of water before pouring it into a cup and drank it thirstily and sighed as he saw the full moon come out.

That was when he heard frantic knocking on the door.

Jon quickly hurried over and opened it.

It was Robb.

"Ramsay Bolton's escaped!"

"You're joking!" Jon exclaimed as Theon appeared behind Robb.

"We're going after him," he said firmly.

"Now?" Jon questioned and they both nodded.

"He's not going to live this time." Robb promised.

"No," Theon agreed.

Jon sighed but nodded at them as he quickly got dressed and grabbed his sword before they hurried outside of the castle and saw another young woman there.

It was Maria.

She had thick raven black hair that shone in the moonlight.

"Lord Stark, one of my father's men saw the Bastard going into the Starre woods." She told them as they heard screaming.

"Stay here!" Robb told her, "Promise me you will!"

"I promise," she managed to whisper and Robb took off out of the gates at once, Theon and Jon quick on his heels. They ran as quickly as they could, following the screams, all of them feeling panic rise higher and higher in their chests as they approached a clearing in the woods.

That was when Jon quite literally saw Ramsay cowering away from the two women who wore black cloaks, their faces was hidden by their hoods and he then saw one of them turn to look at him.

Her face was beautiful but marred horrifically by marks on it and he saw scratches on her face and she dropped her hood.

He almost screamed but no sound came from his mouth. Robb and Theon halted at his side, neither of them wanting to move any closer despite their desire to see Ramsay dead. One of the women stared at Jon and he couldn't tear his eyes from her, somehow feeling like her knew her, she looked so much like the girl in his dream, only older. She gazed back at him for the longest time before her mouth twitched up in what he could only describe as a smile before she turned away from him and advanced on Ramsay.

"Rapist!" The other woman rasped at him and Robb looked at her then, she had thick rich glossy black wavy hair and dark brown eyes and olive skin.

So did the other woman.

That was when Robb realised something.

These two women were Martells.

"Oh Gods." He whispered shocked.

"What?" Theon managed his shock at seeing the two young women.

"We need to go," he said, his voice low and insistent.

"What about Ramsay?" Theon asked in a whisper.

"We need to go." Robb repeated quietly, backing away from the clearing as the women moved closer to Ramsay.

"Alright," Theon said, grabbing Jon to make him move.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Ramsay called out terrified as he saw them leaving and the two women glanced at him with cold, emotionless, unforgiving eyes.

"You will meet your end, Bolton." The dark haired woman whispered coldly and they both disappeared.

Ramsay ran after Jon, Theon and Robb terrified.

"WAIT For ME!" He screamed terrified.

* * *

Robb turned then, unsheathing his sword as Ramsay ran towards him. He readied it to strike, wanting nothing more than to spill his blood and watch the light leave his eyes. His father's words stopped him though, he couldn't do it ... he couldn't slay an unarmed man, even if he was Ramsay Bolton. "Back to the prison," he said quietly, keeping his sword aimed at him. Ramsay gulped and nodded, and Robb nodded for him to walk ahead of him, keeping his sword a breath away from his back as they went back to Winterfell. Robb saw Maria in the yard waiting for their return, she looked almost relieved when she saw him but her face hardened when her eyes landed on Ramsay and Robb suddenly wished that he had ignored his father and cut him down. It was too late now though, the guards had him and Maria had turned away in disgust leaving Robb feeling completely helpless.

"Wait!" He heard Maria call out and he looked up to see Maria walking over to him quickly, her gown swishing at her feet.

"What happened at the woods, I heard screaming?" She asked concerned and Robb swallowed.

"We saw Elia and Rowan Martell."

"That's impossible." She whispered, shaking her head and making her hair glint in the moonlight.

"I saw it!" Robb said his voice so certain she could do nothing but stare at him.

"They're dead," she said softly.

"Yes ... but that doesn't mean they can't walk, we all know the stories." Robb told her.

"Stories!" She insisted, "That's all they are, that's all they can be."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked her curiously and her eyes hardened.

"Nothing," she snapped, "Now you're all back I can go to bed ... good night my Lord."

"My Lady," Robb managed as she turned and walked away.

"Not a Lady." She corrected him before disappearing into one of the houses opposite the keep.

* * *

Robb watched her go frowning at her correcting him of her station as not being a lady and shook his head before going inside.

He saw Ramsay was practically sobbing with relief at being safely away from the women in the woods who had most likely been about to execute him.

"I never raped anyone." He said slyly.

Beside him, Jon snorted while Theon sneered.

"Shut up Bolton." Theon snapped as the guards pulled him back towards the prison.

"I'm going back to bed." Jon said, suddenly realising how tired he was.

"Aye," Theon agreed, "You coming Robb?!" He called out to his friend who was stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"What?" He asked startled, turning to face them, "Yes ... Yes, I'm coming."

"Are you alright?" Theon asked him quietly as they walked up the steps.

"What did Maria mean when she said she wasn't a Lady?" Robb asked him.

"She isn't high born," Theon told him, "Her father was a merchant but he was knighted after the war, she isn't a Lady."

"Right," Robb said, frowning slightly.

"Robb." Theon said gently, "You can't go there, you know that don't you?"

Robb looked at his friend and sighed heavily before he nodded.

"Aye, I know, Theon." He said clapping Theon's shoulder.

Theon nodded but looked at him with understanding eyes.

"Was that really...Elia and Rowan?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know." He whispered and they both shared an uncomfortable look before heading their separate ways. Theon watched Robb walk into his own room and sighed, he was worried about him. He clearly had feelings for Maria but he knew that he would never be allowed to marry her and Robb was far too honourable to bed her and have done with it. Robb may have told him he'd stay away from her but

Theon couldn't help but think that his friend had lied to him, perhaps not intentionally, but he was sure he had.

He'd keep an eye on him and also on Maria, it wasn't her fault that Robb had fallen for her and he was clearly smitten with her.

He sighed and collapsed on the furs as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you all think xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 8

* * *

Makayla was up early the next morning and was simply reading in the library when she saw Lady Lysa Arryn come over and curtsied.

"My lady Arryn." She said politely.

"Call me Lysa," she smiled gently.

"Lysa." Makayla returned her smile.

"I hear you are leaving for Winterfell tomorrow," Lysa said, sitting herself next to her.

"Yes." She agreed, closing the book she had been reading.

"I have not seen my sister in years; I wonder would you take this letter to her?" Lysa asked quietly.

"Of course," Makayla said readily taking it from her, wondering why she didn't send it by raven, it would be quicker.

"Don't give it to anyone but her, do you promise me?" she asked urgently.

"I promise," Makayla said in a whisper, "But why me?"

"We will be kin soon enough, we have to trust one another," Lysa smiled.

"I understand, Lysa." Makayla assured her and Lysa looked around for a while before taking a deep breath and spoke.

"Do not trust any of the Lannisters aside from Lord Tyrion and perhaps Ser Jamie, but whatever you do, do not trust the Queen." Lysa warned her and paused.

"Tell my sister, our family words. Family, Honour and Duty." She told her.

"When you see Lord Stark, warn him that things are not as they were before at court." She added grimly as Robin clung to her.

"I will," Makayla whispered her eyes wide and scared at Lysa's warning.

"I have to go." She said quietly, "Look after yourself."

"I will," Makayla said again, "And you look after yourself."

"I will do my best," Lysa said, managing a small smile before she hurried away leaving Makayla's mind spinning.

Something had happened to Lady Lysa's husband, he had been quite old but at the same time, it was rather odd it had been so soon after breakfast.

She bit her lip and hid the letter away in her skirts as she saw Prince Tommen come over with a kitten.

"Would you like to play?"

"Of course," she said happily, Tommen could not be less like Joffrey and she hoped he would stay like that.

"Did a cat scratch you too?" He asked and she frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" She questioned curious.

"My cat scratched me," he said, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket and showing her a faint scar on his forearm.

"Oh," she said, realising he had managed to see her scars and shifting her hair to cover them, "Yes," she lied, "It was a cat."

Tommen nodded seriously and sat beside her as they played and he showed her all his cats and kittens that mewed softly at her.

"They're beautiful." She said stroking a tabby cat.

Tommen smiled as they saw a huge black cat that prowled over.

"That's Balerion."

"Well isn't he perfect," Makayla said smiling widely and stroking a hand though his thick fur.

"Joff says I'm too old to play with them." He said sadly.

"Pay no mind, you do what pleases you." She told him meaningfully.

Neither of them noticed Cersei enter but she noticed them, despite herself she almost smiled at the affection that Makayla was showing her son. Then she remembered exactly who Makayla was and made herself harden towards her again.

"Tommen, come ... you should be in your lessons." She said sharply and Makayla got up to her feet at once, dropping into a curtsey.

"Yes mother," Tommen agreed at once, smiling swiftly at Makayla before skipping from the room.

Both women looked at each other for a long moment before Cersei finally spoke.

"You look like your mother but you have your father's eyes." She said finally.

"Thank you, your grace." Makayla said calmly.

"It's a marvel that you manage to be so kind after everything you've been through." Cersei commented and Makayla stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say, unsure if it was a trap. "If I were you I'd have murdered Robert by now," she continued on quietly, "Then again, I am not you ... perhaps you're more forgiving than me, or perhaps you're just more patient."

"I don't ..." Makayla began wearily.

"It's alright," Cersei said waving her hand airily, "I'm not trying to trick you; I just want to be clear on a few things. Whatever you and your family decide to do to Robert I will have the utmost sympathy ... But if you presume to touch my family, I will make you wish you had died with your own." She promised her emerald green eyes boring into Makayla's for a moment before she smiled sweetly. "I'm glad we had this talk," Cersei said, "I think we understand one another better now don't we?"

"Yes your Grace." Makayla managed and Cersei smiled once more before sweeping from the room.

Makayla watched as Cersei left the room and sat back on the window seat, her chest heaving with adrenaline as she looked at people outside in the market.

She sighed and shook herself.

"Unbent, Unbowed and Unbroken." She reminded herself.

She wouldn't be broken by the Lannisters.

* * *

Cersei walked through the keep in search of Joffrey, she didn't want to admit it but his behaviour at the feast had disturbed her. She had taught him better than to say such vile things in public and although she had defended him publicly, she could not condone his behaviour in private. She needed to remind him of his manners. "Joff, a word," she said softly when she entered his room.

"What is it mother?" he asked, sounding completely bored.

"I don't want to ever hear you speak the way you did at the feast again." She said firmly.

"I speak as I find." he drawled coldly, his blue eyes flashing.

"You will be King one day; you need to show more restraint!" She scolded him sharply.

"When I'm King I will do as I please, and no one, not even you will stop me!" He promised dangerously and she flinched.

"Joffrey ..." She began warningly.

"I'd like you to leave mother." He said, turning away from her and walking to the window. She watched him for a moment before turning and quietly leaving the room, wondering when her sweet boy had turned into a monster.

She knew it was partly her fault, she had spoilt him too much and gods help her, she hadn't really spent time with Myrcella and Tommen.

Makayla however surprised her along with her family.

They had treated her children kindly and even played with them; Myrcella was in awe of Makayla, Nymeria Sand and Arianne Martell.

She had to do something about Joffery.

Robert had told her as much, she sighed; she hated it when he was right. It was with a heavy heart that she found herself walking to find him in his solar. She knocked and his booming voice told her to come in, she steeled herself and walked inside. He looked surprised to see her as she inclined her head at him before walking to take a seat opposite him. "Wine?" He asked gruffly.

"Please," she managed to smile and he poured her a cup, she took a drink before speaking again, feeling his suspicious eyes on her; "Joffrey." She said, "You were right about him."

"I see," he said, his eyes widening, whatever he had been expecting her to say it had not been this.

"I do not know what to do, Robert." She confessed her blond hair falling in her eyes as she brushed it away and Robert sighed.

"Maybe having him kept away from Tommen and Myrcella will do him good, he tried to kill Tommen's kitten last night." He said grimly.

Cersei felt hopeless.

"What kind of King will he be?" She fretted, "He is obsessed with the notion that no one will touch him once he's crowned."

"I told you, if this continues he won't be King." Robert said firmly.

"Then what will you do with him?" Cersei asked fearfully.

"Nothing," he said gruffly, "I will merely place Tommen before him in the succession and if Joffrey doesn't like it then he can take the black."

"The black?!" Cersei gasped horrified.

"What else Cersei?" He asked her and she stared at him, knowing that he was right. He was as helpless as she was.

She sighed heavily as Robert spoke again, his tone serious.

"I will not have another Mad King on the Throne, Cersei." Robert said gravely.

Cersei could only nod.

* * *

"Are you packed?" Oberyn asked the women.

"Yes," the three girls chorused at once and he smiled.

"The horses are ready." Ellaria said, walking into the room, "The men will take your things down."

"Are you all ready?" Oberyn asked them and they nodded.

"I cannot wait to leave." Makayla said honestly and he smiled at her, gesturing for the girls to go ahead of him down to the courtyard where their horses were waiting to carry them to Winterfell.

Makayla checked herself for the letter and it was safely tucked in and she nodded before mounting her horse and adjusted her travelling gown.

It was thick, woolly blue material with a diamante pattern in darker blue, when they were nearer Winterfell, she would be changed into a more formal fitting dress for her betrothed.

She felt nervous.

Soon she would finally meet him, Jon.

* * *

Jon stared towards the south; he had been stood on the walls of Winterfell for hours just gazing into the distance. He knew that Makayla wouldn't be arriving for weeks yet but knowing she had set off made him feel nervous. Soon he would finally meet her, the girl that would soon be his wife, his stomach fluttered at the thought and he pulled himself together as he saw Theon approach. "Have you seen Robb?" He asked him and Jon frowned, wondering why he looked so worried.

"He said something about an errand," Jon said and Theon cursed, somehow knowing he was with Maria.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked looking at his friend and Theon sighed heavily.

"I think Robb has feelings for Maria." He admitted quietly and Jon blinked in surprise but quickly realised why Theon was so worried.

Maria Blackwood's father was Ser Owen, he had been a merchant but during the Rebellion, he had aided Ned Stark and had been awarded and was now a knight.

Seven hells.

"He can't," Jon moaned.

"I've tried to keep him away from her, but the second I let him out of my sight he's there in the yard with her," Theon muttered.

"Do you think anything's happened between them?" Jon asked quietly.

"No," Theon said, "Robb would never do anything dishonourable, but it is still wrong, he shouldn't be around her, letting his feelings for her grow when he can never have her!"

"No," Jon agreed, worried for his brother, "But what can we do?"

"I have no idea," Theon confessed, shaking his head.

"We can't tell Lady Catelyn or Lord Stark, they'll probably marry her off and Robb will never speak to us again." Jon said miserable.

Theon sighed as he saw Sansa come over, wearing black in respect for Jeyne.

"They love each other." She said quietly.

"What?" Theon asked shocked.

"I can see it, they've said nothing of it to one another but I see it in their eyes," she said and Theon groaned.

* * *

Maria brushed a lock of hair from her eyes as she tried to control her laughter, Robb had her in stitches at they walked around the deserted gardens. He couldn't help but stare as she did that, she was so beautiful he could never stop himself from staring at her. Robb stopped walking then and she stopped too, a confused look in her eyes. "What?" she asked him softly and he pressed his lips to hers in reply. She was so surprised that she kissed him back softly for a moment pushing him away. "Don't!" she insisted.

"Why not?" Robb asked her, his eyes wide and insistent.

"Because! I know what Lord's like you want from girls like me, and I won't be your toy until your father marries you off to some great Lady!" she snapped and he stared at her as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Maria!" He shouted after her but she kept walking, "It's not like that!" He tried but she ignored him, rounding the corner and disappearing from his sight.

She sighed heavily as she reached a meadow and sat down on a rock as she watched the sun come out and heard the robins hum.

She smiled and pulled her cloak around her tightly.

That was when she saw something hanging from a tree.

It was a Lannister soldier, three to be exact.

She froze.

She hadn't heard anything back at Winterfell about any soldiers being killed; they were not at war, not as far as she knew. They had been at peace for a great number of years. It was then she noticed a man creeping out from behind the tree and she jumped up from the rock at once, not recognising him and realising from his heavy furs that he was a Wildling.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl?" The man asked and he showed rotting teeth.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice not showing any fear.

The man didn't answer as two other men joined him.

That was when she noticed a red haired woman.

"Leave her, Orell." The woman ordered.

"You never let me have any fun Ygritte," the man grumbled.

"You call rape fun do you?! Would you not rather lay with a woman who enjoyed it?!" The red haired woman spat at him.

"Gods Ygritte, fine ... I won't touch her, but what's to say she won't run off and tell them there's Wildlings about?" He questioned.

"MARIA!" Robb's voice sounded through the air then and she turned to the Wildling woman.

"Go," she said, "Before her sees you! He will bring others!"

"Come on!" Ygritte said, making towards the trees, all but one of the men following after her.

The man looked at her for a minute before nodding and left as Robb hurried over to her.

"I'm sorry for acting like that Robb, but we can't continue like lovers." Maria told him gently and Robb sighed heavily.

"Because I'm a lord?" He asked quietly.

Maria took his hand.

"We aren't lovers Robb, we have to stop this now, before one of us gets hurt," she sighed.

"I don't want to," he said desperately.

"And I don't want my name dishonoured and a bastard in my belly!" Maria snapped at him.

"You think I would dishonour you?! You think I would bed you and leave you?!" he asked her incredulously.

"You wouldn't have a choice," she said firmly, "That's why this is over." she said with finality, dropping his hand and walking back towards Winterfell leaving Robb alone and staring after her in despair.

He swore and kicked at the twigs before throwing a rock into the stream and wiped his eyes as he looked at the sun bitterly.

He sometimes hated being the son of a lord.

He couldn't fall in love with a woman he loved.

He walked back to Winterfell when he finally managed to get his emotions under control and he saw Theon hurrying towards him and he glared, knowing that his friend had been right. "Where have you been?" Theon demanded.

"It doesn't matter," he said flatly.

"You were with her weren't you?" Theon said, shaking his head.

"I said it doesn't matter!" Robb repeated, his temper rising.

"You know you can't!" He insisted.

"I know!" Robb bellowed, "And it's fine! She doesn't want me, so you win! It's over! Over before it even started!" he finished bitterly and stamped into the keep before Theon could think of any consoling words.

"Robb wait!" He called out pained but Robb had already left and he sighed.

He hurt for Robb and for Maria.

She was a good woman.

If only she was a Lady, but nothing could be done to change that. He hoped Robb wouldn't pine for her for too long, or, he shuddered at the thought, do something reckless to be with her. He was sure Robb could never go against his father and so he let himself relax, Robb was the heir of Winterfell; as much as he wanted Maria he knew that Robb would never go against his family to have her. He couldn't, he was far too honourable like his father.

Theon sighed heavily and went to do some archery.

* * *

Arya and Sansa were both doing sewing with Septa Mordane when Sansa spoke.

"I don't want to lose Jon, I know I haven't been kind to him but he is still my brother." Sansa said fearing that she would lose her brother.

Arya surprised her by hugging her.

"Don't be silly, Sansa."

"But he's going to be married!" Sansa said sadly.

"He'll still be here, better him be married than going to the Wall," Arya said seriously.

"Yes," Sansa agreed, "Yes, you're right that's much better."

"Stop worrying so much," Arya said, shaking her head.  
"I will," Sansa promised, "Everything will be fine."

Arya gave her an approving look as they continued their lesson and soon had finished when Sansa went to visit the Godswood so she could pray for Jeyne.

She looked at the spot where Jeyne had.

Arya grasped her hand.

"Is that where...Jeyne died?"

"Where she killed herself." Sansa corrected, bitterly.

"She's at peace now." Arya said gently.

"How can she be, she took her own life, the Gods will be angry!" Sansa exclaimed.

"The Gods will know why she did it ... She will have been forgiven gladly," Arya assured her.

"You really think so?" Sansa asked hopefully.

"Of course," she reassured her.

"Jeyne didn't deserve this." Sansa said finally as they reached the Godswood and stared at the Heart Tree in silence.

"No, she didn't." Arya said feeling sad for Jeyne.

She hoped Jeyne was at peace.

* * *

Theon couldn't seem to hit anything today, his arrows either sailed well wide of his target or hit something else entirely. There was too much bothering him. Robb and Maria. Jon. The Royal visit. Sansa. Even spending time with his favourite whores had lost its appeal, he felt guilty every time he bed one of them, thinking about how he was betraying his betrothed. He wasn't really, he told himself, he and Sansa weren't wed yet, and he would give them up when they were. At least that's what he told himself, he wasn't sure he believed it though.

He sighed and put his bow across his shoulder as he saw Sansa and Arya praying at the Godswood, since Jeyne's death, Sansa had lost some of her dreams of knights and songs.

Clearly Jeyne's death had impacted her.

He then saw banner men bearing the sigil of House Bolton ride into the yard.

He then saw Sansa and Arya come over.

"I wish to talk to Lord Stark?" Roose Bolton called out sharply.

"What about?" Theon asked him suspiciously.

"Never you mind boy, I would see Lord Stark!" Bolton spat and he saw Sansa flinch.

"Go inside." He murmured to her and to his surprise she did what he asked her after sending a look of loathing towards Roose Bolton, Arya following on behind her.

"Lord Bolton!" Ned's voice rang out through the courtyard then as he made his way towards him.

"Lord Stark," Bolton replied, climbing down from his horse.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" Ned asked as he looked calmly at the Lord of the Dreadfort who gazed back at him with flat, cold grey eyes.

"I want my son released." Roose said calmly.

"He is charged with rape and killing two innocent young women." Ned informed him calmly, his grey eyes flashing.

"My son would never," Bolton said trailing off.

"He did," Ned told him, his eyes not leaving his.

"And where is this supposed to have happened?" he asked.

"I don't know how many women he has attacked, but the offences he is charged with happened here," Ned told him.

"Is there nothing I can do to gain his freedom?" Bolton asked his liege lord.

"He will be tried here, perhaps I can see to it that he is jailed rather than executed," Ned said heavily.

"You won't let me deal with him?" Lord Bolton asked quietly.

"I can't do that my Lord, you know the law," Ned explained calmly but firmly.

"Then there is no more to say," Bolton said, turning and walking back towards his horse.

Everyone watched him go and Theon saw Robb looking at Roose Bolton with cold, hate ridden blue eyes that would have even made his father tremble with fear.

"You think he'll listen?" Robb asked Ned quietly.

Ned sighed.

"I don't know, Robb."

* * *

**So what will happen with Robb and Maria? x**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 9

* * *

His father's uncertainty had Robb worried, his father was never uncertain about anything. Everyone around him seemed to be in uproar and no one paid him any mind as they discussed what was best to do about Ramsay. Even Theon didn't have an eye on him and before Robb could think about it he had slipped away and round the back of the row of houses that lined up opposite the keep. He wanted to see Maria, he needed to, and he couldn't accept that his feelings for her would go away. He gazed up at the window he knew was hers for the longest time before he picked up a small stone and threw it against the glass.

The window opened then and Robb saw Maria coming towards the window and she looked startled at seeing him.

"Robb?!" She said shocked.

"I can't stay away." He admitted to her and she sighed.

"Robb...I'm of low birth, I'm a knight's daughter and you're a lord." She said gently.

"Come down here!" He begged her.

"Robb ..." She began, shaking her head.

"Please!" He insisted, "Please just come and talk to me please!"

"Give me a minute," she said and he watched as she disappeared from the window. The door opened a moment later and she walked out into the darkness towards him, shivering slightly in her thin night dress and robe. "Well?" She asked him stopping just in front of him. He grabbed her and kissed her then and she kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips on hers. "No." She said after a moment, pushing him away regretfully, "I've told you, we can't ... please you're making this too hard for me!"

"It's hard on me as well, Maria please." Robb pleaded and Maria sighed heavily as she looked at him with sharp hazel eyes.

"Robb, you're the heir to Winterfell and I'm just a knight's daughter." She said pained as he took her hand in his.

"I don't care." He insisted firmly.

"But your family will you're a Stark." She said sadly.

"My father promised I could choose my own wife," he told her, staring into her eyes.

"Wife?" She breathed, "Robb no ... You can't be serious!"

"Tell me you don't love me! Tell me you don't want me like I want you! That you would refuse me!" He demanded.

"Robb it doesn't matter what I want! It changes nothing!" She insisted.

"If you were a Lady what would you say?" He asked her quietly.

"Robb ..." She said, shaking her head.

"What would you say?!" He demanded.

"I would say yes," she whispered and he grabbed her and kissed her again before she could say another word.

This time Maria didn't push him away, she seemed to enjoy the kiss as much as he did and when they pulled away, he held her close.

"I'll talk to father about it." He said when Maria stilled next to him.

"Robb...that woman you saw last night, are you sure she was Elia Martell?" She asked seriously.

"Aye, I'm sure." Robb said remembering the woman's flat brown eyes that were unforgiving.

"Be careful if you're out there." She whispered to him.

"Are you worried something may happen to me?" He asked teasingly.

"I'm serious," she told him and he stroked a hand through her hair.

"Why would I go out there when you're here." He said, pecking her lips again.

"Robb are you sure about this?" She whispered seriously.

"You won't talk me out of it," he told her, "As pretty as your mouth is I've made up my mind."

"They will hate it," she said softly.

"I don't care," he replied firmly.

Maria sighed and smiled as they both simply held each other and sat on the bench together as they watched the moonlight.

* * *

Makayla sat in her tent silently as she got ready for bed, she was in the process of unbraiding her hair and gently undone them as Nymeria and Arianne talked.

She was nervous but excited.

In a few short days she would meet Jon. She couldn't believe how excited she was. When she had left Dorne she felt nothing for her husband to be, she merely accepted that she would do her duty and marry him. Her curiosity had grown though to the point where she was desperate to see him, to hear his voice. She couldn't wait.

Although she was still nervous about how he would react to her scars, she was still considered beautiful but everyone always stared at her neck and left shoulder.

She rubbed it absently.

"Stop, you look fine." Arianne told her as she got ready for bed herself and tied her hair up in a plait.

"What if he's disgusted by my scars?" She asked quietly.

Nymeria shook her head.

"He'd be a fool if he is."

"Men cringe from them they can't help it." Makayla said bitterly.

"You're not ashamed of them, why should he be?" Arianne asked her gently.

"They're part of you," Nymeria added, "He will have to deal with them."

"I don't want him to deal with them!" Makayla burst out, "I want him to look at me as though they aren't there, as though they don't matter to him in the slightest!"

"And he will, Makayla what happened wasn't your fault." Arianne said taking her hand tightly and Nymeria took the other.

"I couldn't protect my own sister or my baby brother." She said pained.

"That's not your fault." Nymeria said firmly.

Makayla nodded quietly.

"It's not," Arianne said again.

"I know," Makayla agreed after a while and the three of them embraced.

"If Jon Snow says one word about your scars, we will give him some of his own." She promised, her blue eyes sparkling and Makayla laughed.

"I don't think I would be a very good wife if I let you maim my husband!" She giggled.

"He won't know its us, besides I have all sorts of different daggers." Nymeria said with a smile and they all laughed at that.

"You should marry a Kastark." Arianne chuckled.

Nymeria shook her head.

"I'm Sand; I think Lord Kastark would be offended if father offered me to one of his sons." She said lightly.

"Who says Uncle Oberyn would need to offer?" Arianne asked slyly.

"Yes," Makayla agreed, "I'm sure one of Lord Karstark's son's would happily carry you away in the night and wed you in secret!"

"You two are terrible; you know Lord's cannot marry below them, especially the bastards."

"Some Lord's are different," Makayla smiled.

* * *

"Father I need to speak with you." Robb said urgently.

"Now Robb? I am exhausted, can it wait till morning?" Ned asked wearily.

"It's important," Robb insisted and Ned sighed.

"What is it, son?" Ned asked looking at him.

"I wish to court Maria Blackwood with you and Mother's blessing." Robb said standing tall and proud as Ned looked on.

Ned looked at him thoughtfully.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Long enough to know it's what I want." Robb said determinedly.

"She's not your rank." Ned told him.

"I know that ... but you told me I could choose my own wife." He said not moving his eyes from his father's.

"Robb ... if you were not the eldest, perhaps I could overlook it, but you will be Lord of Winterfell one day," Ned said heavily.

"If I marry Maria it will make her a Lady." Robb said stubbornly.

"You know it's not that simple," Ned sighed.

"Will you forbid me from seeing her?" Robb asked calmly.

"I won't ... but I want you to think carefully, I don't like this, and your mother won't either," he told him warningly.

"I know she won't but I wanted to tell you." Robb told him quietly and Ned nodded as he watched his son go into his room quietly.

Seven hells, he wished his children were infants again.

Then again, Robb reminded him of Brandon.

Jon reminded him of Lyanna in some ways.

Brandon always thought with his heart, he had loved Cat he knew that. It had killed him to marry her knowing how much his brother had wanted her, how much she had wanted him. He had begged his father not to betroth them but it had done no good, he had to marry her to keep the peace with the Riverlands and he had done his duty. It was the best thing he had ever done, he loved Cat with his whole heart and he knew she loved him too, they shared five children and he would do anything for her.

Lyanna had always been one the think with her head; she was always cool and calm and collected. She had accepted her betrothal to Robert with good grace and had never shown any dislike towards him. He adored her of course but she always kept her own affection to a minimum, which was just her nature. At least it had been until she had met Rhaegar Targaryen. He drove all sense from her and for once she had followed her heart, and it had led her to her death.

And to a war that had ended with countless deaths, the end of the Targaryen dynasty and of course House Lannister becoming an enemy of the Martells.

He couldn't blame them.

He sighed and headed to bed.

* * *

Jon couldn't sleep, tomorrow she would be here. Tomorrow Makayla would arrive and he would finally meet the woman he was to marry, to spend the rest of his days with. The thought thrilled and terrified him, he hope she would like him, no, he prayed that she would like him. He couldn't help but think that she wouldn't though, that she would hate him because his family had been on Robert's side. His family had stood by and let him kill hers. He hoped she could forgive him.

He sighed and tried to get comfortable as he tried to get some rest and watched the clouds through his windows and saw the full moon out.

He got comfortable and heard his father and Lady Catelyn talking in the next room.

Something had happened.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_He was in a castle and he could hear people crying out in fear and that was when he saw that young woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes again._

_Elia Martell._

_She was backed up against the wall with a baby in her arms and a young girl at her side, clearly terrified._

_Someone was moving towards her, someone huge, it was the Mountain he realised with a jolt. He shouted out for her to run but she couldn't move, she seemed completely frozen with fear and Jon was desperate to reach her, her and her children. His kin, he realised with a jolt, they were his half brother and sister and he could only watch on powerless as the Mountain moved closer and closer to them._

_Elia screamed then as he wrenched the baby out of her arms and threw it against the wall, making a horrifying cracking sound as the young girl cowered under the bed._

_The mountain grabbed Elia and started to brutally stab her as he ripped her dress off and Jon saw another man come in and drag the screaming girl from under the bed as he stabbed her like an animal._

_Elia was screaming, fighting as the sheets turned red with blood and he saw the baby lying lifelessly on the floor, blood and brain matter everywhere._

* * *

Jon jolted awake then, breathing hard, and his hands coming up to his head as though he could drag the images away. He couldn't though, they were etched there and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep another wink. He glanced towards the window and saw that dawn was breaking; he may as well rise now and prepare himself. Makayla would be arriving in the afternoon and he needed to get himself together in time to greet her.

He went to run a bath and looked at the tub as he undressed and got in the tub quietly, he was honestly curious and nervous.

Gods help him.

He touched his stubble then.

Would she like it? Would it be too rough on her skin? He wondered if he should shave. No, he decided after a moment, it would only grow back, Makayla would have to get used to it. He wondered if there were things about her that he would have to get used to and he felt ashamed as he thought of her scars. He resolved not to stare; he resolved that he would never feel self conscious about them. If he did, he promised himself, if he ever did he would shave his beard and be clean shaven for life.

He made a promise then, that he wouldn't let anyone Makayla as he washed himself and then washed his hair feeling the water soak his hair.

He then thought about the two women in the forest.

Were they ghosts?

Ghosts didn't speak, he reminded himself. Robb had been sure they were the Martell sister's. One of them had been Makayla's mother if that was true. He felt sick then and he swore to himself that he would never take her into the woods; she couldn't see that ... thing that her mother had become. He didn't know what magic had made them live but he knew that it was dark and that whatever those women were they were dangerous.

But she had smiled at him though, or if that could be a smile, her face had been practically slashed to pieces and so had Princess Elia's.

All of the stories had the same thing though.

The Mountain, Sir Gregor Clegane had raped them both as they lay dying.

Jon shuddered as he pulled himself out of the bath; he determined to think no more about the women in the wood. Not today. His focus today had to be on Makayla, she would be here in a matter of hours and he wanted her to feel welcome and at home.

He knew it would take time but he wanted them to have a happy marriage as Lord and Lady Stark had. He didn't want her to despise him. He knew she would probably never be able to love him and he accepted that, but he would like it if she could bring herself to care.

He nodded as he started to get ready and pulled on a warm shirt and then a black doublet and then finally when he was ready, he pulled on his boots and looked at his hair.

He just hoped Robert Baratheon didn't insult her.

He took a deep breath as he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

It was Sansa.

"You're ready." She said, looking surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Were you hoping I wouldn't be?" he asked teasingly.

"I had thought you may need help choosing something appropriate," she replied with a smile.

"Will I do?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes," she returned his smile, "You will most definitely do."

"Will you accompany me to breakfast?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, but promise we will stay far from mother and Robb." She said seriously.

"Alright," he agreed, unsure why she wanted that.

"They're in the midst of a huge disagreement." She explained, seeing the confusion on his face.

"Does it have something to with a young woman called Maria Blackwood?" Jon inquired with a smile.

Sansa nodded.

He sighed.

"If he loves her, there's nothing we can do." He said finally as she hugged him.

"Will you still be my brother?"

"Of course I will, why would you ask that?"

"You're getting married, you will have a wife to tend to," she smiled.

"I will be the same Jon as always, it will just be someone else to look after," he smiled widely and Sansa was instantly reassured.

* * *

When they walked into the dining hall they could both sense the tension, Jon raised his eyebrows at Sansa and she rolled her eyes as they walked as far from Lady Stark as they could. She was sat at Ned's side shooting daggers at her eldest son who was, to his credit, managing to ignore her, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"I don't see what the problem is." Arya said frowning at her mother and older brother while Theon joined them.

"She's a good woman, mother." Robb said calmly.

"I never doubted that, Robb." Catelyn said gently.

Master Lunwin came in then with a letter.

"From Prince Oberyn, my lord."

"Thank you," Ned said, taking the letter and opening it as the argument flared up around him again.

"Then why won't you give me your blessing?!" Robb demanded.

"Robb you know why!" Catelyn snapped, "She is far below you and it is not proper!"

"I love her." He stated and she sighed heavily.

"Robb, you are young and headstrong and I'm sure you have feelings for her but I won't hear talk of love!" She said firmly.

"Mother ..." Robb began but Ned cut him off at once.

"Enough of this now," he said with finality, "The Royal party will be here within the hour."

Everyone got up then and got themselves ready with Jon feeling nerves in his stomach as Sansa went to help him get ready.

"I think I'll like her." She confided in him as she got some clothes out for him.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Jon asked quietly.

"How could she not?" Sansa countered.

"Easily," Jon said sadly.

"Jon you are good and kind, she will like you." She promised him.

"Even after what happened to her family?" He asked quietly.

"She cannot hold you responsible for that." She said firmly.

"You were just a baby and so was she, a little toddler." Sansa added firmly and he nodded in thanks.

"How are you and Theon doing?" He asked with a smile.

Sansa blushed.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Better than before then," Jon said knowingly, Sansa had been furious when she'd been betrothed.

"He's kind to me." She said softly.

"But ...?" Jon encouraged and she looked up at him.

"But I think he still visits the whorehouse," she confessed and Jon sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry Sansa." He promised and she smiled as she hugged him and went to get ready herself as Jon put on the clothes.

He was honestly nervous.

He would be a good husband.

He had to be. After everything that Makayla had been through she needed him to be.

Jon looked up sharply then as the sound of hooves clattering against the stones in the yard snapped his attention to the window. Sansa caught his eye then and nodded encouragingly and her stood him shakily and made his way out of the door.

They both made their way outside and stood in a line as they awaited the King and his party, Catelyn stood next to Arya and was sorting out her cloak which was rumpled.

Sansa stood next to Theon and he surprised her by placing a flower in her red hair.

She blushed shyly.

Jon and Robb gave him an approving look.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 10

* * *

The King appeared then, riding under the gate and smiling widely when he saw Ned, Jon cast his eyes downwards as he approached, determined he wouldn't meet his gaze.

Robert clambered down from his horse and made straight to Ned who quickly bowed.

"Get up man!" Robert chuckled and Ned did as he bid and was pulled into a brotherly embrace at once. "It's good to see you!" The King exclaimed.

"And you your Grace," Ned smiled widely.

Robert grinned at him and eyed him up for a while before chuckling at him.

"You've gotten fat." Ned commented seeing how big his stomach was.

"Aye, so have you." He said smirking.

He then glanced at the people behind him.

Makayla was flanked by Oberyn and Ellaria as she stepped forwards, refusing to show fear.

"Lady Makayla Starre," Robert introduced her.

"My Lady," Ned said kindly, inclining his head towards her. She smiled faintly at him and he turned to Jon, beckoning him forward, "This is my son, Jon," he introduced him and she looked towards him.

"My Lady," Jon said quietly, doing his best to bring a smile to his lips.

"My lord." Makayla said curtsying to him and gave him a smile as everyone slowly introduced themselves and Theon and Sansa introduced themselves to Makayla.

Arya stared in awe at Makayla's family.

They were like warriors.

She couldn't wait to get in the tiltyard with them so they could show her their Dornish skills. She noticed Oberyn looking at her curiously and she sent him a beaming smile.

"And who might you be?" he asked her curiously.

"Arya Stark," she replied proudly.

"Pleased to meet you Arya." He smiled.

"Not as pleased as I am to meet you." She retorted, staring longingly at his sword and making him chuckle softly.

"I think she likes your sword, father." A voice said and she looked up to see a beautiful young woman around Makayla's age, she had thick black hair that was in a intricate braid and had deep blue eyes and olive skin.

This had to be Nymeria Sand.

"You are a warrior?" Ellaria asked intrigued.

Arya nodded trying not to blush.

"I didn't think such a thing was allowed for a Lady." Ellaria smiled.

"It's not really," Arya confessed, "But father lets me, so long as I do my lessons with the Septa first."

"And who taught you to wield a sword?" Nymeria asked her intrigued.

"My brother Robb," she smiled, nodding towards him, "And Jon ... and Theon taught me to shoot a bow, and he's the best."

Theon grinned as he overheard that, Arya had never admitted to him being good at anything but she couldn't take it back now.

"Theon Greyjoy?" Oberyn asked and Arya nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I've never heard of a Greyjoy wielding a bow." He said impressed and they all smiled, Arianne was talking to Sansa and Makayla walked over to where Lady Stark was.

"Your sister, Lysa asked me to give you this." She said quietly.

"Thank you," Catelyn smiled, taking the letter from her.

"Forgive me ... but she seemed troubled when she gave it to me." Makayla murmured.

"Troubled?" She questioned, looking into the girl's eyes.

"She warned me against the King and the Lannister's, and in particular the Queen," Makayla told her in a hurried whisper.

"I see," Catelyn nodded, "Thank you again."

"It is no trouble, my lady." Makayla told her and went to walk with Sansa, Nymeria and Arianne as Arya also joined them and she looked around for Jon and saw him.

He looked like Rhaegar aside from the hair and eyes.

She had to admit, he was not what she had expected.

He walked towards her then a nervous smile on his face which she returned. Her smile gave him the courage he needed; "I should have told you earlier my Lady but I could not find the words ... you are most beautiful," he told her quietly and she felt herself blush.

"Thank you my Lord." She said shyly, rearranging her hair to make sure her scars were still covered.

"You don't have to hide it." He said softly and she stared at him.

"What did you say?" She asked surprised.

"You don't have to hide your scars from me, my lady." Jon told her gently.

Makayla felt shocked and also touched by his kindness.

She moved her hair away, baring her scars.

"You were brave." He said, looking intently at her.

"Not brave enough," she said sadly.

"Braver than anyone I have ever heard of." He insisted, "Don't ever be ashamed when you're with me."

"I won't," she promised, and she meant it.

Jon gave her a smile then and she smiled back as they continued to walk with the others behind them and Makayla smiled at the scenery of Winterfell.

It was beautiful.

She pulled her cloak her around her tightly.

"Winterfell is beautiful." She said softly.

"I'm glad you think so," Jon said quietly, "It's your home now."

"Yes," she agreed, swallowing hard, the realisation hitting her. Jon didn't know what else to say to her and so he glanced around, everyone seemed to be getting on well enough, all aside from Robb who had had a scowl on his face all day. Jon sighed and Makayla glanced up and followed his line of sight.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly.

"My brother Robb," Jon told her.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, wondering if he was displeased about the Royal visit.

"He's in love," Jon told her with a sigh.

"And that makes him scowl like that?" She questioned and Jon chuckled darkly.

"He's scowling like that because, the woman he is in love with, isn't of high birth." He explained and Makayla nodded in understanding.

"What is her name?" Makayla asked curiously.

"Maria Blackwood."

"And he's forbidden from marrying her?" Makayla questioned surprised.

"Not forbidden, at least not yet, he will be though if Lady Stark gets her way." Jon sighed and Makayla looked at Robb sympathetically, he really did look most unhappy.

"That can't be easy for him," She said quietly.

"No," Jon agreed, "But he is the heir of Winterfell, he must do his duty."

Makayla nodded in understanding, as her cousin Arianne was the eldest child of Prince Doran, she was the heir of Dorne and due to her uncle having severe gout, and most of the duties fell to Arianne or Quentyn, although it didn't mean her uncle was weak.

He was one of the wisest men, Makayla knew along with her uncle Oberyn.

* * *

"How long are you staying?" Ned asked the King as they walked into the keep.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Robert chuckled at his friend.

"I just wondered how long you could leave the Capital without you," Ned explained.

"Not long," Robert sighed, "I will see the Starre girl wed to your bastard, and then we will leave."

"You would have them wed soon then?" Ned questioned trying not to be surprised.

"Aye," Robert confirmed, "The sooner the better."

"They have just met, Robert." Ned started to speak but Robert cut him off.

"Lord Tywin Lannister has told me that he feels the seat of House Starre should go to the Tyrells or...Joffery." He said with a frown.

Ned felt ill.

Castle Crescent had always belonged to a Starre, always.

"And what do you think?" Ned asked calmly.

"The girl should have it." He said after a moment and Ned stared at him.

"That's the right thing," Ned said slowly.

"Aye," Robert nodded, "But she must be wed first ... And she'd best not cross me."

"She wouldn't cross you, Robert." Ned said although he sincerely doubted that.

Makayla Starre was now a beautiful young woman although she had walls, protecting her.

"She's a pretty girl." Robert allowed grudgingly and drank a flask of wine.

"Not as pretty as her mother or Elia though." He said as everyone froze and Oberyn stiffened.

"More wine?" Catelyn offered, sensing the sudden tension.

"That would be welcome." Ellaria said warmly and the two women shared a smile.

"Robb?" Catelyn offered and he nodded sulkily and she filled his cup.

"Thank you," he said stiffly and she frowned at his tone, she hated that he was miserable but she refused to give in and consent to him marrying Maria.

"I sense some tension between you and your son." Ellaria said quietly as Catelyn sat down next to her.

"He has feelings for a young woman that he saved a few weeks ago from one of my husband's banner men son, Ramsay Snow. He raped one of my daughter's companions and tried to rape the merchant's daughter, Maria Blackwood, Robb and her have feelings for each other but she is..." Catelyn trailed off hating to see her son in pain.

"Beneath him?" Ellaria offered gently.

"Her father was a mere merchant until he was knighted; her mother is a miller's daughter." Catelyn said sighing.

"And your son will one day hold the North," Ellaria nodded.

"He doesn't understand, he thinks I am being unfair," Catelyn told her.

"In his eyes you are," she smiled, "Do you really think you can stop it?"

"I have to," Catelyn said firmly, "He may not understand the consequences but I do."

"Actions have a consequence." Ellaria said nodding in agreement.

Catelyn nodded but saw Robb looking miserable and her heart ached.

Arianne Martell and her cousin Nymeria were walking into the keep when Lord Rickard Kastark came in with his three sons, Torrhen, Harrion and Eddard and his only daughter, Alys.

"Lord Kastark!" Ned exclaimed warmly, getting up at once to greet him.

"It's been too long Lord Stark," Rickard returned, happily embracing him.

"Far too long between kin," Ned agreed with a smile.

"Far too long since we shared a drink." He said and a serving girl handed him a cup at once.

Once the Kastark family had been settled in, they were now introducing themselves when they saw Jamie Lannister come in with a dwarf.

Tyrion Lannister.

"Where have you been?!" Cersei demanded.

Tyrion smirked at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Jaime asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"No doubt doing something perverted." She said, looking pointedly at Tyrion.

"You always assume it's me don't you?" Tyrion said, rolling his eyes.

"That's because it always is you." She shot back and he grinned, grabbing a flask of wine from a passing servant's tray.

"It's not a feast without wine." He winked and Cersei glared at him for a moment.

She shot him a look of contempt as the others came into the room and Ellaria saw Makayla with Jon, a smile on her face.

She hoped her niece would be happy.

Hopefully Jon wouldn't behave like Rhaegar had and steal a woman.

He didn't seem the type, Ellaria thought. He looked more Stark than Targaryen. Makayla was blushing slightly at something Jon was saying to her and she watched as they raised their cups to one another before taking a drink, their eyes never wandering far from each other. "I think we may have worried over nothing." Ellaria said to Oberyn, inclining her head towards Makayla.

"If she is happy, so am I." He said simply and they shared a smile.

Oberyn rubbed her hand gently.

* * *

Nymeria and Torrhen Kastark were both laughing at a joke that Harrion had said along with Sansa and Theon.

"You better hope father, doesn't find out, brother." Torrhen warned amused.

Harrion blushed scarlet.

"It wasn't so rude," Nymeria assured him.

"No," Sansa agreed, "Compared to some of the jokes Theon knows it was perfectly proper." She smiled wryly and they all burst into laughter again. Theon grinning widely at Sansa, she had been much more relaxed around him today and he liked it, he had also liked hearing her say his name. It sounded good coming from her lips.

Sansa smiled at him shyly as they all joked when they saw Joffery coming over.

"Why are you sitting with a bastard?" He asked sneering at Nymeria.

Torrhen frowned at him.

"She is a lady and a guest here, your grace."

"She's a bastard," Joffrey stated again, his eyes on Nymeria daring her to disagree.

"Yes I am a bastard." She said calmly, "My mother is not married to my father; I know that, I have always known that, if people take issue with it then that is their choice. But these people don't seem to, you clearly do though, so perhaps you should go away and find some more appropriate company." She finished and Joffrey blushed scarlet, glaring at her nastily before turning and walking away.

"Well done you," Torrhen said approvingly, raising his cup to her.

"He pisses me off; I nearly hit him at Kings Landing." Nymeria said irritated at the young boy who clearly had no manners or respect.

"Nymeria has Uncle Oberyn's temper." Makayla said joining them along with Jon.

"That could be useful in a fight." Torrhen said approvingly and Nymeria smiled at him.

"Perhaps you'll find out some day." She said raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a challenge." He said, folding his arms and looking her up and down.

"I am one," she smirked and he laughed loudly.

* * *

Lord Kastark watched from where he sat and smiled softly.

Even though the girl was a bastard, he wouldn't ruin Torrhen's hopes.

His son deserved some happiness, after the death of their mother and his wife.

He could tell from just looking at the girl that she would be a handful though, he hoped his son could handle her. She looked like a free spirit who would not be tamed; he didn't envy his son being the one to try it. One wrong move and she would put his balls on a plate, Rickard could tell.

He chuckled and drank his wine quite happily.

The good humour died however when Robert looked at Jamie.

"Tell me Kingslayer, why you decide to kill the Mad King?"

"I didn't exactly decide your Grace." Jaime said stiffly.

"Not so you could take the throne yourself then." Robert smirked, slopping some wine down his front.

"I would never have presumed to." Jaime told him, determined to keep his temper.

"Of course you wouldn't," Robert chuckled sarcastically.

Robert then paused as he looked at Jamie with cold blue eyes.

"What did the Mad King say as he died?" He asked coldly.

Jamie sensed everyone's eyes on him, wondering what the late Targaryen king had said in his final moments.

"Burn them, burn them all." He said coldly and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

This chapter contains smut. X

**Special Thanks To: KBlac25, Wolf Witch, Amanda, Fallen Angel, Lady of Roses, Tukiko Miyuki, Hermioneand Marcus and dark - fates96**

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 11

* * *

Cersei glared at Robert as she watched Jaime leave. She wanted nothing more than to follow the other half of her out of the hall and console him, promise him that everything would be alright. Jaime hated what he had done, that he had broken his vow, he hated that everyone called him Kingslayer, Oath Breaker. It wore him down and it made Cersei half mad with anger. She was the only one who knew why he'd done it; she was the only one who knew how much he had saved. She knew he had no choice.

She glared at Robert with contempt showing in her green eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked but Robert ignored her as he glanced at Ned.

"I want to see Lyanna's tomb, Ned." He said gravely.

Ned nodded and they both left as Cersei went to see the famous Lord Snow.

"Jon Snow," Cersei said, her lip curling into a smile as she looked at him.

"Your Grace," he said courteously, trying to avoid her eyes, she had known Rhaegar too.

"How do you like your bride?" She asked with a curious look.

"Very much," Jon said honestly, glancing at Makayla who smiled slightly at him.

"Then I won't keep you from one another," she said with another smile before sweeping away from him. Jon Snow could avoid her gaze as much as he wanted but she saw everything. A glimpse was all it had taken; he was no son of Ned Stark. If Robert knew he would kill him, Cersei would keep him away. The idea of Rhaegar Targaryen's son intrigued her.

So the rumours were false, Jon Snow wasn't Ned Stark's bastard son, he was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, and she wondered if the Martells knew.

Most likely they did, Prince Doran wasn't a foolish man.

She pressed her lips together as she made her way into her chambers.

* * *

"I still miss her." Robert told Ned as they walked to the crypts.

"So do I," Ned said heavily.

"She should be here with me, at my side, poking fun at me as she always did," Robert said, pained.

"There's a lot of you to poke fun at," Ned smirked.

"Aye, she would have mocked me plenty for getting so fat." Robert chuckled fondly.

Ned chuckled as well as they reached the statue of Lyanna and Robert placed blue roses on her grave, his face pained.

"I would keep on hammering that bastard Targaryen's face in." He growled dangerously.

Ned kept silent.

"I would kill him a thousand times and a thousand times more." He spat savagely.

"It's done," Ned said quietly.

"Aye," Robert sighed, "But so is she." He said, looking sadly at Lyanna's tomb.

"I hope that bastard burns in the seven hells for an eternity." Robert growled enraged and then looked at Ned.

"I want you to be my hand, Ned."

"You're Grace ..." Ned began, unsure of what to say.

"I know it's a shit job, but I need you Ned, I'm surrounded by people with two faces," Robert sighed.

"I don't know what to say," Ned said honestly.

"Don't decide now," Robert insisted, "think on it, you have until the wedding"

"I will your grace." Ned said bowing to him as they made their way back to the keep and saw people were getting ready for the feast.

* * *

Makayla was sitting in a wooden tub that had been filled with hot water and was now bathing peacefully in the room.

She ducked her head under the water.

Jon was on her mind again as she emerged, gasping for breath. He was more wonderful than she could have hoped he would be. He saw her scars and he called her beautiful, he told her never to be ashamed and she promised him she wouldn't. She could love him she realised with a jolt. Not yet, but in time, she could love him. Her heart pounded as she thought on that, this had not been what she had expected.

She had expected to hate the Starks for being allied with Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister but she could tell from their faces, they hadn't agreed with what the so called king had done.

His throne had been made from the bodies of dead children.

She thought of her uncles then and aunt.

She would make them proud.

* * *

Jon couldn't sleep; his mind was consumed by Makayla. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she had been warm and kind towards him, smiling sweetly and listening to every word he had to say to her. All his doubts were erased now, he could love this woman, and he had a tiny flicker of hope that she could love him too.

Maybe he should tell her about her mother and aunt.

He shook his head, that wasn't her mother, which was a shell of the famous Martell sisters, they were...alive but gruesomely injured.

He had no idea what had happened.

He got ready quickly, father had a tailor coming in tomorrow, who happened to be Maria's father and was skilled.

He felt pained for Robb though.

* * *

Robb was drunk, he knew he was drunk and he knew that this was a really bad idea but he didn't care. Everyone around him was happy and he was stuck in misery, there was only one thing that would make him happy and he intended to get it. He threw a stone up at Maria's window, surprised he had hit it the state he was in. She opened it after a moment and rolled her eyes at him before she disappeared from view. She was out the door in seconds and he grabbed her and kissed her like she was his very source of breath. She pulled away after a moment and frowned at him; "You're drunk."

"You're beautiful." He slurred, "Marry me?"

"I already said yes," she sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Marry me now." He said and she stared at him.

"Now?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes now! Now, now, now! Let's get the Septon and go to the Godswood." He insisted drunkenly.

"No," she said firmly and his face fell, "I won't marry you drunk, if you still want to go ahead with this madness in the morning when you're sober then I won't say a word against it!"

Robb looked like she had become the maiden, because he kissed her again and knotted his fingers into her raven black curly hair and she gripped his shoulders.

They pulled away, breathless but sill held hands.

"I'll marry you." Robb promised honestly.

Maria smiled sadly.

"Go home." She told him firmly.

"I wish you'd come with me." He breathed.

"Robb go, before someone sees us." She insisted firmly.

"Fine," he grumbled, kissing her once more before setting of back to the keep.

Maria watched him go with tears in her eyes, she wanted so badly to believe him, but she was sure that when morning came Robb would have come to his senses and forgotten all about his plan to marry her.

She bowed her head and blinked back tears before going back into her father's home and closed the door as her heart broke.

* * *

Catelyn was reading the letter written by Lysa, warning her that the Lannisters had killed her husband, Lord Jon Arryn.

"What is it?" Ned asked her, frowning at the look on her face.

"Lysa says Jon Arryn was murdered," Catelyn said softly.

"Is she certain?" Ned gasped.

"She never would have risked sending this if she wasn't!" Catelyn exclaimed.

"Robert's in danger," Ned said worried.

"Grave danger." She agreed.

"You know what I have to do don't you?" He asked seriously and she nodded, wishing there was another way but knowing there wasn't.

"I do, you have to go back with Robert to King's Landing." Catelyn said sighing as she continued reading the letter and frowned.

_'Someone knows Lyanna had a son, Cate.'  
_  
Catelyn felt her blood run cold.

"Someone knows," she gasped alarmed.

"About what?" Ned asked, staring at her completely pale face.

"Jon," she said quietly.

"Who?" He asked, feeling aghast at the news.

"She doesn't say," Catelyn told him, shaking her head.

Ned frowned as he tried to figure out who knew that Lyanna had a son.

The Martells, they would have spoken to him unless they felt that Jon didn't have any of his paternal Grandfather's madness in him.

"Don't worry Cate." He assured her and she sighed.

"I'm worried about Robb, Ned."

"I know," he agreed, "He has not been himself."

"I'm worried he may do something foolish." She confessed worriedly.

"Like what?" Ned frowned.

"I don't know;" she said helplessly, "Marry her in secret."

"He wouldn't," he assured her.

"He loves her and he is headstrong, he is set on this Ned, we have to do something before it's too late!"

"What can we do?" He asked, frowning again.

"Send her away." Catelyn said firmly.

"Catelyn..." Ned said trailing off, he knew if they did this then Robb would never forgive them, he would hate them.

"It's best for both of them." She insisted although her heart ached at hurting Robb.

"I'll talk to her father in the morning; he's coming here to make the outfits for the wedding." Ned said finally.

"Thank you," she said softly and he nodded heavily.

* * *

Theon heard pounding on his door and shot up to answer it, wondering who in seven hells was knocking at this time. Theon sighed when he saw Robb; he was leant against the door frame, his eyes unfocused, clearly drunk. "What have you done to yourself now?" Theon asked him, dragging him inside and pushing him down on a chair.

"I need your help," Robb said, trying to focus on him as his vision swam.

"You need to go to sleep," Theon insisted.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Robb told him and he frowned, "And you have to help me!"

"Seven hells Robb, you're marrying Maria?" Theon asked stunned.

"Aye, I am." He said trying to get sober.

Theon groaned.

"I want you as my witness."

"Robb," Theon said, dragging his hands through his hair in despair.

"I can't live without her," he said seriously and Theon sighed, this would not end well.

"Fine," he said, "I'll help."

"Thanks ... Theon ..." Robb managed before his head dropped back against the chair and he fell asleep.

Theon watched his friend snore in the arm chair and tossed a fur blanket over before going back to sleep himself and prayed to the Drowned god that this would end well.

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning and all of the women were getting fitted for their dresses with Nymeria looking like a wounded animal.

"I hope I can move in this dress and carry a dagger."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Makayla smirked at her.

"You always do." Arianne added with a smile.

"Will this take much longer? I'm supposed to meet Torrhen and teach him a lesson in swordplay," she muttered.

"Not long my Lady." The seamstress assured her.

"Good," she said and Arianne and Makayla exchanged an amused glance.

"Someone is smitten." Makayla said as Sansa, Arya and Lady Catelyn joined them as they were all fitted for their gowns.

Makayla went next and was in awe of the dress.

It was white Samite silk with embroidered stars on it in deep blue and little clips of golden suns in her thick, wavy blonde hair.

Ellaria wanted to cry.

"You're perfect," she said, wiping a tear away.

"Truly? Is it good enough?" Makayla asked, wanting it to be wonderful.

"I have never seen a more beautiful bride." Ellaria choked.

"Don't cry!" Makayla implored her, stepping forward to embrace.

"Don't!" Ellaria scolded, keeping her at arms length, "You don't want to spoil the dress!"

Makayla did as she was told but gave her aunt a comforting smile as they finished their dress fittings and were able to wear their warmer dresses.

"I hope you feel welcome here." Catelyn told her gently.

"I do, my lady, Winterfell is a lovely place." She said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad," Catelyn said softly, "Are you excited?"

"Yes," Makayla told her honestly, "But nervous too."

"It is normal," Catelyn assured her, "All brides are nervous on their wedding day."

* * *

Maria couldn't believe her eyes as Robb and Theon stood in the garden of her house, Robb grinning up and she and Theon looking grim faced beside him. "Come on then, the Septon's waiting!" Robb called up to her and she grinned in disbelief.

Maria smiled at him and grabbed her best cloak and hurried down the stairs and opened the door so she could join them.

Robb took her hand as they hurried to the Godswood.

This was really happening.

Robb slapped the gold he had promised the Septon in return for his silence into his hand when they reached the Godswood and he and Maria knelt before him. Theon looked on, half pleased and half horror struck as he watched Robb and Maria repeat their vows to one another. "You are now husband and wife, your souls are bound as one forever," the Septon finished and Robb pulled his new wife into her arms and kissed her senseless. "Theon, do you know somewhere we can go?" Robb asked him and Theon didn't need to ask to know that Robb was eager to consummate his marriage. "Yes," he nodded, "I know somewhere."

Robb nodded in thanks as did Maria and Theon found himself smiling as he took them to a little house and hoped no one found out.

"Thank you, Theon." Robb said and Theon could hear the gratitude in his voice.

"You're my brother as is Maria." He said simply but meant it.

He watched them go inside then and glanced around quickly to make sure no one had followed them, the courtyard was deserted and he managed a smile. It was done now; he hoped Robb and Maria would be happy.

* * *

Robb led her straight up the stairs in the old abandoned house and found the bedroom almost instantly. He was glad Theon knew about this place, knowing that is must be him that kept the place looking presentable. He turned to face Maria once they were inside and she looked at him in anticipation. "Is this what you want?" he asked, his hand trailing to the ties of her dress.

"You're what I want." She told him and he smiled widely, pulling her against him and kissing her again, his hands pulling at her ties.

She helped him and he pulled off her dress as it fell to the floor in a heap and she helped him pull off his clothes as they simply looked at each other.

"You're beautiful." Robb said softly cupping her cheek.

Maria smiled shyly.

He moved her gently towards the bed then and she lay down gladly, pulling him eagerly towards her as he trailed his hands up and down her bare skin, making her stomach twist in pleasant knots. "Are you sure you're ready?" Robb asked her, and she felt him pressed hard against her thigh and she smiled up at him.

"I'm sure," she breathed, pulling him closer, capturing his lips as he slid himself inside her. She breathed in sharply as the pain came and Robb looked at her in concern. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No," she whispered, running her hands up and down the muscles of his back as he began to move, feeling the pain slip away each time he rocked against her.

She buried her face into his neck and he knotted his fingers into her hair, it was so soft and silky, like pure, red gold silk.

Maria said his name then.

Robb held her tightly, careful not to bruise her.

"Maria." He muttered softly, saying her name like a prayer.

"I love you!" she gasped out as she reached the height of her pleasure, breathing hard. Robb couldn't contain himself at he words and he let himself go, spilling inside her and groaning out against her neck.  
"I love you," he whispered against her soft skin, "I love you so much, I will never let you go." He promised.

"I will never let you let me go," she said breathlessly, tangling her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck as he kissed his way back towards her lips, wanting her all over again.

She curled into him as they both touched each other, feeling their skin as they both leaned against each other and laced their hands together as one.

* * *

Sansa was playing with Makayla's hair; Makayla has asked her if she knew which hairstyle would be best for her wedding.

"I wish I had your hair." She said wistfully.

"You're own hair is beautiful," Makayla assured her.

"But it is not like yours ... how do you get it so soft?" Sansa wondered.

"There are many great oils and perfumes in Dorne," Makayla told her.

"Did you bring some with you?" Sansa asked hopwful.

"As much as I could! You can use some if you'd like." She smiled.

"I couldn't possibly." Sansa protested.

"Of course you can, we will be sisters soon, I'm glad to share them," Makayla assured her and Sansa beamed.

Nymeria laughed as she showed Myrcella how to braid while Arianne helped Arya in her dress along with Ellaria when they saw Catelyn come in.

"You haven't seen Robb around have you?" She asked worry showing in her blue eyes.

"No mother, I'm afraid not." Sansa answered softly.

"He has been gone all day, I have no idea where he could be," Catelyn said concerned.

"No doubt, he is with Theon somewhere," Sansa told her, "He did mention something about hunting."

"Theon did?" Lady Stark questioned, "When?"

"This morning at breakfast," Sansa told him, "He and Robb left after that."

* * *

"Maria, come in here a moment," her father's voice called as she entered the house.

"What is it?" she asked him, entering the kitchen.

"I have received word from you aunt," he lied, hating himself, "it seems your uncle has been taken ill and she needs help with the children while she nurses him ... I would have you go and stay with her a while."

"Of course, Father." Maria said hugging him tightly and he hugged her tightly, fighting back tears of shame as he watched his daughter pack a few things and he walked her to where a few people were travelling to Kings Landing.

"Be safe, sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead.

"I will, Father." She promised and watched as she got on the wagon and left.

Theon noticed her from the keep and he frowned, racing after the wagon as it clattered out of the gate.

"Wait!" Maria shouted, noticing him and the driver halted at once.

"Where are you going?" Theon asked, breathless.

"King's landing," she told him, "My Uncle is sick I have no choice."

"Does Robb know?" Theon questioned quickly.

"I had no time to see him, please Theon ... tell him I ... just tell him ..." She said and he nodded, understanding.

I will, don't worry, Maria." He promised and she smiled in thanks as she touched her wedding ring and Theon watched her go in silence.

He had an odd feeling something wrong was about to happen.

He went back into the keep as he saw Lady Stark go in, her face pained.

He then saw Robb come in and sit down next to Jon.

* * *

**So Maria's gone and Robb has no idea? XX**

**Review and enjoy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

_**Special Thanks To: , dark-fates96, danceegirl92, Tukiko, Miyuki, KBlack25, Fallen Angel, Lady Of Roses and Dragon Lady. You're reviews mean a lot to me x**_

_**Enjoy X**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 12

* * *

He steeled himself and walked towards Robb, getting waylaid by a serving girl as he passed by Lord and Lady Stark.

"Is it done?" He heard Catelyn asked Ned and he hesitated, wondering what she was talking about.

"The girl's gone, her father sent her to King's Landing thinking her Uncle is sick," he heard Ned say and his heart seemed to stop. They had sent Maria away on purpose, but they couldn't have known that Robb had married her. He stared over at Robb then and made his feet move.

"Robb, I need to speak to you." He said gently.

"What is it?" Robb asked looking at his best friend.

Theon swallowed, hoping Robb didn't explode in front of everyone, including the Martells.

"Maria's gone."

"Gone where?" Robb asked his voice dangerously low.

"King's Landing ... Lord and Lady Stark know, Maria thinks her Uncle is sick but it was a lie to make her go," Theon told him, cringing at the look of fury that crossed Robb's face. He stood up from the table then and marched towards his mother and father.

"You sent her away!" He roared and Catelyn flinched.

"Robb ..." Ned began but he cut short as Robb kicked out at a chair, sending it flying.

"You had no right!" he bellowed, "I married her this morning! And you have sent her away!"

"Robb!" Catelyn gasped, her hands flying to her mouth at his confession.

"She's my wife!" Robb almost screamed, "My wife, who may have my child inside her! And you've sent her away! I will never, ever forgive you for this!" He promised, his whole body shaking with rage.

Everyone watched in shock as Robb lost his temper, Sansa made to get up but Makayla and Nymeria stopped her along with Arianne.

"You sent my wife away!" Robb snarled enraged as Ned tried to grasp his shoulder.

"Robb, please, it was for the best." Catelyn tried to reason.

"Best for who?!" He burst out, "Not for me that's for sure!"

"She's not good enough for you," Catelyn said gently.

"Too late!" He roared, "You can send her across the Narrow Sea if you like but she will still be my wife!"

"Can it be undone?" Catelyn asked Ned desperately.

"Not if it's been consummated." He said heavily.

"Robb ... please ..." Catelyn said, knowing he wouldn't forgive her.

"Don't even speak to me!" He snapped, pulling his hand away as she tried to take it, "I've wasted enough time here, I'm going to find my wife, to bring her home!"

"Robb I'm sorry!" Catelyn screamed after him as he marched from the hall, tears streaming from her eyes as she felt Ned's hands come to rest on her shoulders.

Catelyn started to weep then quietly as everyone watched on in shock and Oberyn watched in stunned silence along with the others.

"Perhaps we should live here, father, always drama and betrayal?" Joffery asked slyly.

Jon shot the boy a look of pure loathing, that made his eyes flash purple as Makayla and the others noticed.

Makayla grabbed his hand quickly and he turned his eyes to her, seeing her own green eyes staring at him.

* * *

"Outside now." She hissed and he was so shocked at her demanding tone that he stood up at once and followed her out. Once they were alone she rounded on him; "You can't lose your temper like that! Do you want to end up dead?!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, utterly confused at her outburst.

"Your eyes Jon!" She told him insistently, "You have your father's eyes," she said lowly, staring up at him and he realised she knew the truth.

"You know who my parents are?" Jon asked quietly.

"Aye, I do, my Uncles heard it from the Lord of Whispers, Lord Varys." She told him and Jon took this in silently.

"Do you hate me, for what my parents caused?" He asked bracing himself for the answer.

Makayla smiled at him then.

"No, why would I hate you?" She asked softly.

"If my father hadn't taken my mother ..." He began but she cut him off at once.

"How could you have stopped that, you weren't born," she said shaking her head.

"I've been so worried that you would hate me, hate my family," he admitted.

"I don't hate you Jon." She assured him, "I could never hate you, and your family are wonderful, I know they are not to blame for what happened, I know they didn't want it."

"My Uncle had a falling out with the king." Jon admitted as they continued to walk when they saw Tommen, Myrcella, Bran and Rickon playing near the woods.

"I dare you to go into the Starre Woods, Bran!" Rickon yelled cheekily.

"Don't you dare?!" Jon shouted out before he could stop himself.

"Why not?" Rickon asked and Makayla looked at Jon curiously.

"Because it's not safe, Wildlings are about." He said and Rickon rolled his eyes, "I mean it, and swear you won't go in there."

"Fine," Rickon said sulkily.

"Although I doubt Wildlings would be so close to Winterfell." Bran added frowning.

"I said no," Jon said, "Better safe than sorry."

"Alright, fine." Bran said annoyed and they walked back to the keep as they walked around Winterfell and saw Lord Roose Bolton riding to Winterfell.

"I hope father knows Lord Bolton is coming." Jon said to Makayla grimly.

"Who is he?" Makayla asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," he sighed heavily.

"I do," she insisted, "I'm going to be your wife, your troubles are my troubles"

"You know what happened to Maria don't you?" He asked grimly.

"Robb's wife? Yes ... She was attacked but he saved her." She said remembering.

"Yes," Jon nodded, "The man who attacked her is Roose Bolton's bastard son"

Jon watched Makayla's face turn into one of disgust.

"Why is he allowed to live then, he raped innocent women?" Makayla asked horrified.

"He is my father's banner men." Jon admitted grimly, he knew Ned despised Ramsay.

"What was Dorne like?" He asked curiously.

"Sunny," she smiled slyly at him and he laughed.

"Sometimes the sun comes out here you know." He said in an amused tone.

"Really?!" She gasped in mock surprise and he laughed again.

"You will most likely see snow though," he smiled.

"I've never seen snow before." She told him.

"You will," he promised, "Believe me you will see plenty."

Makayla smiled then as they returned to the keep and saw Tyrion Lannister walking over to them as he looked at them both.

"My lord, would it be alright if we talked?" He asked looking at Jon with mismatched eyes.

Jon looked at Makayla who smiled.

"Alright," Jon said uncertainly and Makayla looked at him for a moment, her eyes concerned.

"If we could talk in private ...?" Tyrion said awkwardly looking between him and Makayla.

"Go inside," Jon urged her, "I won't be long I promise."

"Alright," she agreed, kissing his cheek lightly before she went inside. He watched her go, surprised at her gesture before turning back to Tyrion. "What is it you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"I saw your eyes flash earlier at breakfast...They turned a strange colour that is associated with a house in exile." Tyrion said carefully watching Jon's expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Lannister." He said calmly.

"Don't you, Jon...Targaryen, Rhaegar's son?" Tyrion asked coolly.

Jon tensed.

"I'm Lord Stark's son," Jon said firmly.

"Fine," Tyrion sighed, "Carry on your pretence it matters not to me, but you should be more careful with your temper"

"Thanks for the advice." Jon said stiffly.

"I hope you heed it." Tyrion said, looking at him for a long moment before walking away. Jon breathed a sigh of relief, if both Tyrion and Makayla had noticed then they were right, he did need to be careful.

He took a deep breath as he walked back into the keep and saw Ramsay Snow being escorted into the Hall, a smirk on his face.

"Come on, we're leaving." Roose told him coldly.

Ramsay smirked at Makayla.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jon asked aghast, coming to Makayla's side at once.

"We're leaving," Roose Bolton told him, "Your father has a price just like any other man."

Jon opened his mouth in horror, unsure what to say or do, he just stood there helpless as Roose led Ramsay out of the keep.

No one could move, Sansa was furious at the Boltons.

Ramsay had killed Jeyne.

"I'm sorry father," Jon said ashamed.

"No," Ned shook his head, "If you had challenged him, he would have killed you."

"You have to bring him back." Sansa said, every word shaking with fury.

"They are long gone, I can't touch him at the Dreadfort," Ned sighed.

"I want him dead!" Sansa screamed, "You should have killed him when you had the chance!"

"Sansa don't," Theon soothed, "This isn't anyone's fault ... we will get justice in time," he promised.

Sansa didn't look happy but nodded grudgingly as they all ate in silence, Catelyn looked grief ridden.

She had made the wrong choice, gods help her.

Her son hated her.

She prayed Maria was safe.

* * *

Robb had ridden out to find her; she hoped he would catch up with her. He would never forgive her if he didn't. He would blame her forever and she would deserve it.

Robb pulled the reins of his horse to a stop outside the inn and jumped down, hurrying inside it as he had done the last seven inns he had come across, praying that this time he would find her. He knew that the wagon heading to King's Landing would stop every night and he would keep going until he caught up with her. He couldn't bear the thought of being without her, it was killing him.

He searched around desperately and that was when he saw her, she was tending to a wounded wildling child.

She stood up then and the man with the boy said something to her before picking up the boy and left.

Maria saw him then.

"Robb?"

"Maria!" He cried out, relief flooding him as he crossed to her and grabbed her tightly in his arms.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked him, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes.

"You think I could stand you leaving me?" He replied with a smile.

"I didn't want to ... I had to," she explained, "I told Theon to tell you I loved you."

"You didn't have to," he shook his head, "It was a lie, your Uncle isn't sick."

Maria looked startled and confused.

"But my father, he said that..." She trailed off.

"It was a plan made by my mother and father." Robb said bitterly and Maria heard the hate in his voice.

She sighed.

"They were looking after you."

"They knew what you meant to me," he said bitterly.

"Do they know?" She asked suddenly, "Do they know we're married?"

"Yes," he told her, "They know."

"And my father, does he know?" She asked worried about what his reaction would be.

"I don't know, I came straight for you I didn't stop to see him," Robb told her, pulling her tight into his arms.

Maria hugged him back tightly as they both went back outside when Robb remembered the Wildling.

It was strange how the Wildling hadn't attacked her.

He got on his horse and saw Maria doing the same with hers, a chestnut mare.

"We're going home." he smiled at her.

"Yes," she agreed, returning his smile.

"You're my wife Maria, they all know that now, you won't be away from my side again." He promised.

"I wouldn't want to be," she told him meaningfully as they both kicked their horses into motion.

Behind them, a wolf howled into the winds.

Catelyn was starting to get worried, it was getting dark and Robb still hadn't come back, she prayed that he and Maria were safe.

The door opened then behind her.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my wife, Maria." Robb called out to her quietly.

"Oh Robb!" She gasped, the weight on her heart lifting when he walked into view.

"Lady Stark," Maria curtseyed politely, her heart hammering as Catelyn looked her up and down.

"So you are the woman who stole my son's heart," she said with a smile and Maria blushed.

"She will be with me now, there is no secret any more and I won't hear anything against our marriage." Robb said insistently.

"No," Catelyn agreed, "I won't say one word."

Robb nodded at her and held Maria close as he and Maria went into the hall to greet the others and she almost wept in relief.

She didn't care if Maria was a knight's daughter, she was family.

She would make amends.

* * *

Ned looked up in relief as Robb entered, Maria close by his side. He came forward at once and grabbed his eldest son in a tight embrace; Robb hesitated for a moment before putting his own arms about his father. "I'm sorry Robb," Ned said meaningfully.

"I know," Robb nodded after a moment.

"I want you to know, I accept this marriage, and I accept your wife as part of this family." He promised.

"Thank you," Robb said, holding his gaze for a long while.

Ned held it steadily and Robb smiled at him as he moved to where Maria was and Ned honestly respected the young woman.

She had thick red gold hair curly hair and startling hazel eyes, with light pale skin.

She looked like she could match up to anyone who insulted her or Robb.

"I told you it would be alright," Robb told Maria quietly.

"I didn't doubt you." She said softly.

"Yes you did," he chuckled, "I don't blame you."

"Robb I never doubted you," she insisted, "I was worried about the reaction of your family but I didn't have the slightest doubt about you, if I had I would have never married you."

"I am so proud to call you my wife," he told her softly and she smiled up at him as he pressed his lips to hers.

Catelyn watched them kiss with a smile as she went to prepare for dinner.

* * *

"I don't have any idea what to wear." Makayla said frustrated.

Nymeria chuckled at her cousin who scowled.

"You like him don't you," she teased.

"Shut up," Makayla said testily.

"Leave her be," Arianne scolded, "It's good that you like him Kay."

"He's more than I could have dreamed of." Makayla confessed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Nymeria said making a face.

"Shut up," Arianne told her, "We all know about you and Torrhen!"

If it was possible, Nymeria would have turned primrose pink.

"He's a good man, very brave." She said finally as they tried to find gowns that were suitable as they saw Maria and Sansa come in.

"You must be our new sister?" Makayla asked warmly.

"I suppose I must," Maria said shakily.

"Which gown do you think?" Makayla asked her, holding two up; one was royal blue with the house Martell colours while the other one was a deep forest green with embroidered roses on it.

"That blue one," Maria smiled, "It compliments your eyes."

"Thank you," she said, "These two are useless when it comes to decisions."

"Glad I could help." Maria said warmly.

Makayla smiled at her warmly as did the other two and they all got ready in their separate rooms with Sansa going to help Maria.

Makayla had her dress laced up by a handmaiden called Tansy who had soft, thick light blonde hair and she did her hair into an intricate braid.

When they were ready they descended down the hall for dinner, Maria couldn't help the thrill of excitement that went through her when Robb reached out for her hand. They didn't have to hide any more; they were free to show their affection publicly.

Makayla took Jon's hand and smiled at him, he felt glad as he always did when she bestowed one of her beautiful smiles on him.

Makayla couldn't help but feel slightly relaxed as they sat down at the table and all of them started to eat as Torrhen and Nymeria along with Arya argued about who was best at archery.

"Do you read a lot, my lady?" Bran asked from where he sat next to Rickon and Tommen and Myrcella.

"When I have a moment's peace," she said with a smile, glancing towards those who were arguing.

"It's always like this." Bran said amused, "You'll get used to it."

"Yes," Makayla agreed, "I suppose I will have to."

"It must be hard being away from home." He said sympathetically.

"Not as hard as I thought it would be." She told him honestly as Theon strode over and slammed his hands on the table.

"I can hear you lot arguing from over there! It's simple, I'm best at archery! Arya said so herself!" He said with a smirk. Arya scowled at him, she had hoped he hadn't heard her admit that, he would be unbearable now.

Arya looked annoyed and embarrassed at this as everyone laughed in amusement as Arianne glanced at Maria who was talking to Robb quietly.

"Are you related to Lord Tytos Blackwood of Raventree Hall in Riverrun?" She asked curiously.

Maria bit her lip.

Her mother never liked talking about her family after the death of Maria's older brother who had died at the Battle of the Trident.

"My mother's older brother," she confessed after a while.

"I never knew that," Robb said, frowning slightly at her.

"They are estranged," Maria told him, "That side of the family do not recognise us as kin."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Arianne apologised.

"It's fine, you weren't to know," Maria smiled.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "How about you pour me some more wine?"

"Of course." He said and poured it into her goblet as they enjoyed their meal when Joffery came over, Robb was thankful that the gods didn't allow Sansa to marry Joffery.

"Who is this?" He asked glancing at Maria and then at Alys Kastark.

"My wife, your grace." Robb said politely but his voice was hard.

"And the pretty young thing there." He nodded towards Alys.

"Lord Karstark's daughter, Alys." Robb told him, his temper threatening to rise.

"Indeed," Joffrey said, staring intently at her for a while and making her feel completely unnerved.

"Did you need something your Grace?" Robb asked him through gritted teeth.

"Merely making conversation," Joffrey smiled nastily before sauntering away.

"He makes my skin crawl." Maria shuddered and Robb took her hand tightly.

"He isn't a pleasant boy." Makayla said looking at Arianne and Nymeria meaningfully as the three of them remembered the prince's behaviour at Kings Landing.

They all then saw Robert spitting wine everywhere.

* * *

"Does he ever stop drinking?" Sansa whispered shocked.

"Have you ever seen him without a drink in his hand?" Theon asked quietly.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Why though?"

"Everyone knows he doesn't really love the Queen, an unhappy marriage will drive a man to whores and drink," He told her.

"I don't want us to be like that." She whispered, turning to look at him.

"Neither do I," he said, taking her hand.

Sansa smiled at him then as they all laughed and joked together when they saw a huge black jump onto the main table where the royal party were and tore a chicken leg away from Robert and hissed at him before running away.

"Was that Balerion?" Myrcella asked Tommen quietly.

Tommen looked fearful but they could hear Oberyn's soft laughter.

Clearly the Martell prince found it amusing.

Robert shook his head for a moment, part of him was furious but he couldn't stomach a row with Cersei, and that's what he would get if he scolded Tommen. It wasn't really the boys fault; it was that damn cat of his.

"It's alright boy," he said gruffly and Tommen looked instantly relieved.

"Sorry father." He said in a small voice.

"It's no matter." Robert said, taking another drink of wine.

Tommen nodded and everyone finished eating as they started to get ready for bed when Jamie Lannister looked at Ned.

"Our Lord father wishes to see the wedding, your grace." Jamie said knowing how the Martells would react.

An uneasy silence fell over the hall.

"There isn't time for him to get here surely?" Ned questioned.

"The wedding is two days from now; there is no where near enough time for him to travel from Casterly Rock." Oberyn said firmly.

"He isn't at Casterly Rock ... he had business to attend to near here." Jaime told them, bracing himself for the Viper's fury.

"I see," Ned said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"It's not a problem is it?" Jaime asked innocently.

"Of course not." It was Oberyn who answered, much to Ned's surprise.

"Good," Jaime smiled.

Oberyn nodded and watched him leave, feeling boiling rage run through him as he glared at the Lannister knight.

Seven hells, he despised the man.

He needed to have a word with Jon Snow.

* * *

_**Uh oh, so Tywin's coming to the wedding? x**_


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

This chapter contains smut. X

_**Special Thanks To: , Ghost, HermioneandMarcus, KBlack25, dark - fate96, NamikazeMia, danceegirl92.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains a flashback of rape and very upsetting scenes.**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 13

* * *

"May I have a word?" Oberyn said quietly to Jon.

"Of course," Jon said, standing at once and walking with Oberyn out of the hall.

"I know who you are." Oberyn stated when they were alone.

"I know," Jon said grimly.

"If Tywin Lannister comes to this wedding ... you cannot let him see who you are." he told him.

"I know," Jon said again knowing that Tywin Lannister was a dangerous man to have as an enemy.

"Robert is stupid, he cannot see what is right in front of him but Tywin is no fool, this is very dangerous." Oberyn whispered gravely.

"I know who he is." Jon said looking at Oberyn as they went outside and saw it was lightly snowing on the ground.

"Then you know what he did?" Oberyn asked looking at him with emotionless blue eyes.

"Aye, I do." Jon said thinking of the blood that stained Lord Tywin's hands.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked looking at the young man.

"Name it," Jon said, turning to the older man.

"Keep Makayla safe," he said quietly.

"I will," Jon promised the prince.

"She has been through more in her life than anyone should." He said sadly.

"I'm going to everything to make her happy," Jon told him.

"Good," Oberyn said with a small smile.

"I'm going to get her, she wants to see snow." Jon smiled and Oberyn nodded.

Oberyn watched the boy leave and prayed to the seven that they would win this coming storm as he headed back inside.

* * *

Makayla had just finished telling a story to Rickon and Tommen when Jon came in and took her hand as they went outside.

It was snowing.

"Wow," she breathed, walking out into the middle of the courtyard, her arms outstretched, her eyes looking up to the sky. Jon watched her from the steps with a huge smile on his face as she wondered at the flakes that fell from the sky.

She looked at him then and smiled widely; "It's so wonderful!" She exclaimed and he walked towards her, his eyes not leaving hers. Her stomach fluttered as he took her hands and she gazed up at him for a moment before his head came closer to hers. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was the right time, but he saw her lips smile and he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers lightly.

Makayla was so surprised by Jon kissing her, his lips felt soft and smooth and he tasted strange, like smoke and the red apples, she would have in Dorne at the Water Gardens.

He pulled away but held her close.

"It's lovely." She said beaming.

"You're lovely," he told her with a smile, making her stomach flutter again.

"Jon ..." She whispered.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Would you kiss me again?" she asked shyly and he grinned widely before capturing her lips again, making her feel dizzy.

Jon felt her hands knot into his curls and tried to behave like the man, his father expected of him as he pulled away as they heard whistling.

They both looked over to see a smirking Torrhen and Nymeria.

"Alright love birds, don't get too carried away!"

"We're just going inside." Makayla said, taking Jon's hand and leaving a smirking Nymeria alone with Torrhen.

* * *

"That was rather hypocritical of you," Torrhen teased.

"What do you mean?" Nymeria asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well ... you and I always seem to get too carried away," he said, twirling a lock of her hair around in his fingers.

"That's different," Nymeria said, "I'm not high born like them ... no one minds what I do."

"I mind," Torrhen said softly, "I mind very much."

Nymeria felt her heart flutter then and before she could speak, Torrhen was kissing her passionately on the mouth.

She knotted her fingers into his thick light brown hair.

"I want you," Torrhen said against her lips, his own hands pulling her even tighter against him.

"You have me." she promised him.

"Not like that," he whispered, "I mean I really want you."

"I'm a bastard." She whispered back.

"I don't care," he told her firmly, "I won't give you up."

Nymeria wanted to cry then, Torrhen genuinely wanted her and she smiled at him as they went back inside to prepare for Lord Tywin's arrival.

* * *

"Do you really think Lord Tywin will try something?" Catelyn asked Ned worriedly as they sat in his solar along with Master Lunwin.

"I don't know Cat." Ned said heavily.

"But you're worried?" She questioned.

"Of course I'm worried," he sighed.

"He must be kept from Jon." she said firmly.

"Jon, Makayla and the Martells." Ned agreed, "We have to keep them away before the wedding, and usher them away right after."

"Yes," Catelyn agreed, nodding her head.

"The Martells will keep him away from their niece and cousin." Master Lunwin counselled and Ned nodded in agreement.

"I fear for Lysa." Catelyn said worried about her sister.

"She's back at the Eyrie now." Ned soothed, "That place is a fortress."

"Yes," Catelyn nodded, trying to take comfort from his words.

"It'll be alright Cat, in a few days this will be over and Winterfell can return to normal," he reassured her.

"It won't be normal without you." She whispered.

"Aye, I know that." Ned said grasping her hand tightly.

Catelyn nodded and held it tight.

* * *

Bran was bored; he wanted to see why everyone was so determined for him not to go into the Starre forest.

He made his way out of the keep slowly, walking around passed the old tower and hiding in the bushes when he saw Torrhen and Nymeria emerge from it, both of them looking dishevelled. They walked away after a moment, Torrhen grabbing at her playfully and making her scream with laughter. Bran waited until he could no longer hear them before continuing on towards the trees, looking back once more towards Winterfell before walking into the woods.

He quietly looked around and saw that none of the trees looked like the ones in the Whispering Woods or the ones near Winterfell.

They had silver trunks and he could actually see the midnight blue sky with silver stars twinkling in the sky along with the full moon.

He sat down and leaned back against one of the trunks so he could look up at the stars, letting a sigh of satisfaction leave his lips as he gazed up at the sky.

"Bran!" An angry voice broke through his peace and he looked up guiltily into Jon's furious face.

"Back to Winterfell now!" Jon demanded, "What did I tell you about coming out here?!"

"Sorry Jon," Bran said, getting up and casting his eyes downwards as he walked with Jon back towards home. Jon looked back over his shoulder, he had the horrible feeling that something was watching him but he could see nothing.

He continued on walking with Bran as a young woman with thick glossy black hair watched him go and slowly went back into the woods.

"You promised you wouldn't go in there, Bran!" Jon said angry.

Bran looked ashamed.

"I was curious."

"Promise you won't again!" Jon insisted firmly.

"I promise," Bran told him.

"Good," Jon said, "Now get inside and to bed, it's late."

"Sorry Jon," he mumbled before turning and walking back into the keep. Jon sighed, taking a minute to calm his racing heart before he too walked back into the keep, wanting nothing more than a good nights sleep.

He heard a hawking sound and looked around to see an golden eagle flying over him and it swooped down low before sitting on a wooden perch.

It hawked again at him.

"Hello." Jon said cautiously.

It stared at him intently for a while before hawking again and taking off into the night. Jon watched it until it disappeared and shook his head. It had been a weird night. He walked back into the keep then and went straight up to his room, throwing himself down on the bed still fully clothed and was asleep within a minute.

* * *

_Makayla was dreaming again, she was at her home again._

_She was clutching her mother's hand as they ran through the forest, her mother's black curls shining in the moonlight._

_"Where are we going father?" Olwyn panted as he kept up._

_"Somewhere safe." Her father told him, worry lacing his voice._

_"I can hear them," her mother panted, glancing back, fear in her eyes._  
_"Keep going Rowan!" Anian urged, dragging his son behind him, scooping his youngest daughter into his arms._

_"I can't run any more!" Makayla cried her legs like lead._

_"You have to!" Her mother insisted._

_She nodded and continued to run as Nareys sobbed in her father's shoulder, her mother was holding Daved tightly in her arms, the toddler snuffling._

_They were just about to reach the clearing of the Starre woods when Anian fell onto the ground, two arrows embedded in his chest as three man approached in the armour of House Lannister._

_Makayla pulled at her mother's hand but it was wrenched from her grasp as she threw herself down onto her wounded husband's chest._

_"Rowan go." He managed to whisper as he bled blood from his lips._

_"I can't," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "They've got us it's too late!"_

_"Mercy for the children!" Anian gasped as the face of the Mountain appeared above him._

_Sir Gregor Clegane sneered at him as the Lannister men joined him as they all laughed and jeered at Anian as they started to beat him and the Mountain grabbed Rowan._

_"She's got bigger tits than that sister of hers!" He jeered as Sir Amory Loch grabbed Nareys who screamed and kicked at him._

_"LET MY SISTERS, MOTHER, FATHER AND BROTHER GO!" Olwyn roared grabbing his sword._

_He was cut down in an instant and Makayla screamed, the blank eyes of her brother staring up at her. She heard her mother's anguished cries as the Mountain tore at her dress, throwing her roughly to the ground as one of his men raised a sword to Nareys. "No!" Makayla screamed, grabbing Olwyn's sword from his limp grasp and going for them. She had to save them, she had to._

_She let out a cry and charged at the Mountain and managed to slash at his cheek, not grievously wounding him but scarring him none the less._

_The Mountain roared in rage and slashed at her._

_Searing, red hot pain went through her._

_Makayla fell to the floor and hit her head hard. She could barely make out anything that was going on around her any more but she could hear everything. She heard the cries of her brother and sister cut short and she felt tears slide down her cheeks as she knew that they too were dead. She heard her father begging for mercy and she heard her mother's agonising screams so close to her, a man grunting harshly and her father pleading over and over for them to let his wife go along with his children._

_She then heard Daved crying and desperately crawled over to help him, protect her baby brother and just as she was about to reach him, a man stood on her small hand firmly._

_She looked up to see he had a twisted, cruel smile on his face._

_"Please...don't!" She begged tearfully._

_He only smiled wider, kicking her in the side of the head hard. She knew no more._

* * *

Makayla woke up screaming and pressed her hands to her mouth at once, her heart pounding. It had been years since she had dreamt of that day and she didn't know why it had to come to her now, now that she were so happy.

She took a deep shuddering breath and moved to window seat that was in her chambers and took a deep breath.

She held the furs around her body tightly.

She then glanced through the window.

It was still snowing lightly. She watched the soft flakes fall gently to the ground and she let their movement calm her. Jon had told her that no two snowflakes were the same. She wasn't sure if she believed him, there were thousands of them, and how could it be possible that none of them were identical?

Thinking of Jon relaxed her, remembering the feel of his soft lips on hers. She never expected to feel like this but she was glad she did, she could love Jon. She could be happy with Jon. Be a happy wife and have happy children. Be safe and happy and free forever. She wanted that more than anything she realised, she even wanted it more than revenge.

But at the same time, she felt like she was betraying her family by not seeking revenge and took a deep breath and wiped her eyes when she saw a figure watching from the woods.

Who was that?

Makayla frowned.

No one should be out in the woods that late, she felt instantly afraid, her heart pounding. She got up at once and flew out of her room, biting down on her lip as she wondered what to do. She eventually decided to wake Jon; he would know what to do. She knocked hard on his door and it was wrenched open in a moment and she found herself face to face with Robb. "I'm sorry!" she gasped at once, "I was so sure I had the right room!"

"Jon's is there." Robb gestured to the door next to his and she sighed, "Are you alright?"

"There's someone in the woods!" She told him, "I didn't know what to do."

Robb frowned as they saw Jon's door open and he came out without a shirt on.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly on alert.

"There's someone in the woods." Makayla told him quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, thinking of Bran.

"I saw a woman I'm sure of it!" She insisted and his heart seemed to stop.

"Kay ... maybe you were just seeing things." He suggested, sharing a wary glance with Robb.

"Aye," Robb agreed, "The snow in the dark can play tricks on your mind"

"I am tired," Makayla conceded, "But I was so sure I saw someone!"

* * *

"I'll look, show me." Jon said and she led him back to her room and went straight to the window, her eyes searching the spot where she was sure she had seen the woman. There was no one there, the night was still and empty, she sighed. "I'm sorry Jon," she said, turning her eyes to him, "I guess it was just my mind."

"It's fine." Jon said sitting down next to her and she suddenly glanced at his chest, it was smooth aside from seeing a sprinkle of thick black chest hair.

"The snow is lovely." She said absently touching her scars.

They looked silver in the moonlight.

"You're lovely," he told her, his hands trembling slightly as he moved his own fingers to her neck. She tensed slightly as he ran them lightly across her scar following it down until he reached the top of her breast before stopping. "Don't stop," she whispered and he looked into her eyes and let his fingers wander down slowly, his hands shaking again.

He touched her again and she shuddered slightly in pleasure, she had heard from her friends back in Dorne how it felt to be touched by their lover and Jon was certainly gently.

She backed into him and shivered from the pleasure of him touching her.

He thought she was beautiful.

She reached her hand up to the straps of her nightgown and slid them from her shoulders, baring all of herself to him. Jon almost gasped when she uncovered herself, his hand stilling as he took all of her in.

"Kay ..." he whispered, "We shouldn't."

"I know," she agreed, taking his hand and guiding it across her body, "but I want to."

"It's only a few days." He murmured, feeling desire flood through him as he touched her bare skin.

"I can't wait that long," she whispered and he lost all control at her words, his honour deserting him as he turned her in his arms to face him letting his lips crash into hers and his hands wander every inch of her he could reach.

She pulled his belt off, feeling his soft hands tangle into her blonde curls and she softly moaned in his mouth as they moved over to the bed.

"Seven hells, you're beautiful." He panted feeling strangely hot.

Makayla smiled at him then as they heard knocking on the door.

"Kay, it's me." Ellaria called softly.

"Damn it!" She hissed, "Hide!"

"Where?!" He whispered urgently.

"Under the bed, go quickly!" She insisted and he did as she bid, scrambling underneath it. She kicked his belt under it and pulled her nightdress back on hurriedly before she went to open the door.

"Are you alright, Aunt?" She asked concerned as she let her inside and pulled on a thick warm dressing gown as she looked at Ellaria.

Ellaria sighed.

"King Robert is demanding the entire house hold's presence." She said quietly.

"At this time?" Makayla asked, shocked.

"Who are we to argue, he is the King!" Ellaria said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Makayla agreed, "Let's go," she said and she and Ellaria rushed out at once. Jon waited until he was sure they had gone before emerging from under the bed, a sigh of relief leaving his lips before he too left to go down to the hall.

When he arrived it was utter chaos, the Lannister soldiers were arguing and Cersei looked terrified although she tried not to show it.

"What is going on?" Nymeria asked from where she sat next to Harrion.

Robert looked grim.

"My son is missing."

* * *

**So Joffery is missing. Where is he? x**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who is his real mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

_**Woah, 104 reviews, that's amazing x. Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to favourites and followed.**_

_**Love DarylDixon'sLover and DizzyDG X**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 14

* * *

"Which?" Ned asked his face grave.

"Joffrey," Robert told them grimly.

"That's not such a loss." Arya muttered so only Robb could hear her and he tried his best not to smile.

"Behave," he murmured back and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I want every inch of Winterfell searched!" Robert demanded.

"There's no need." A calm voice stated from the doorway and they all turned to stare.

They all turned around to see who had spoken and Oberyn stiffened instantly as he saw Tywin Lannister, warden of the west and Lord of the Westerlands and Lord of Casterly Rock.

The Martells sworn enemy.

"Lord Tywin." Robert said relived as he saw Joffery soaking wet and pale.

"Those two women in the woods tried to kill me, father!"

"What women?" Robert asked him and Theon shot a look at Robb who shook his head slightly.

"There were two women, they were horrific! They looked dead but they came for me with their cold hands!" Joffrey stuttered out.

"I saw no one," Tywin said calmly, "I think the boys delirious."

"I saw them!" Joffrey screamed defiantly and everyone saw the fear in his eyes.

"He needs something to calm him," Cersei said and Maester Lunwin came forward at once.

"I can help your Grace," he said gently

"Thank you," she said and for once she sounded like she meant it.

The Master nodded at her and took Joffery away as he ranted on about the two women in the woods who had tried to kill him and sighed.

"At least the Prince is safe." Jory said finally.

"Aye." Rodirk Cassel agreed with his nephew.

"Ned, I need to talk to you." Robert said abruptly.

"What about?" Ned asked although he had a good idea.

"What I asked you, about becoming my hand ..." Robert began and Ned sighed.

"I'll do it your Grace," Ned said simply.

"Thank you," Robert said meaningfully, "I know what I'm putting you though and I'm sorry"

"It's fine, your grace." Ned assured him.

Robert looked around and sighed.

"I saw that Martell girl and that Starre girl in my chambers, they...were covered in blood, and they asked me if I remembered them." He said quietly.

"I suppose you do?" Ned said, trying to keep his voice even.

"As if I could forget," Robert said, shaking his head.

"You did it Robert, you ordered it and you have to live with it," Ned told him, not knowing what else he could say.

"I know," he agreed, "But it gets harder and harder."

"We all pay a price for our sins, Robert." Ned said with sharpness in his voice as he looked at his friend.

"I had no choice, Ned." Robert said firmly.

Ned felt dumbfounded.

"No choice?" He asked incredulously.

"They were a threat to my throne!" Robert growled.

"With Rhaegar dead you could have exiled them, the Targaryen babes posed no threat!" Ned exclaimed.

"They would have grown up!" Robert snapped.

"And the Starre's, what was their crime?" He questioned.

"That Anian was friends with the Daynes and not to mention his bloody wife was Elia Martell's younger sister, they were a threat to my throne, Ned!" Robert roared at him, forgetting that there were people in the hall.

"If I may speak, your grace, may I speak to the Lady Starre?" Lord Tywin asked politely.

"Go on ahead." Robert said dismissively.

Ned bit his tongue then, he didn't want Tywin going anywhere near Makayla but he had already said too much against Robert tonight. He regretted it now, he should have saved his opposition for this, Makayla was strong he knew that, she stood up to Robert well but Tywin was an altogether different proposition and it left him feeling very uneasy.

He watched Lord Tywin leave to go speak to Makayla who was in her chambers.

* * *

Makayla had just finished brushing her hair for bed and had a fur wrap around her shoulders when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out calmly.

She saw him in the mirror and felt hatred rise up so quickly in her chest that she surprised even herself. She had been wrong, she realised then. Staying here and being Jon's wife, being the mother to Jon's children would never be enough, even though she wanted it to be. Seeing that man in her room made her realise that she still hungered for it more than anything - she wanted her revenge. "My Lord," she spoke evenly, rising from her dressing table and turning to face him, refusing to show fear.

"My lady." Lord Tywin said bowing to her and she did the same.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" She said looking at him with hard green eyes.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to Lord Snow." Lord Tywin said looking at the Starre girl who would inherit her father's home.

"That's most kind of you my Lord." She said as graciously as she could.

"An interesting match ..." He said, trailing off and smiling at her. His smile didn't reach his cold eyes and she shuddered slightly.

"The best I could hope for given my circumstances," she said calmly but feeling anger simmer inside her body.

"Of course," he agreed, his eyes lingering curiously on her for a moment, "I hope you'll be very happy together."

"I'm sure we will, my lord." Makayla said her voice cool but her eyes were hard as steel as she looked at Tywin calmly.

"It must be hard being near your old childhood home?" Tywin asked searching her face for any emotion.

"I hadn't thought on it," she lied trying to forget the images of her family being slaughtered.

"You will see it again soon enough once you are married," he said and she frowned.

"Begging your pardon my Lord, what do you mean?" She asked startled.

"You have not been told?" He questioned, surprise crossing his features.

"Told what?" She asked, forgetting her manners for a moment.

"That Castle Crescent is being returned to you as an act of good faith." Lord Tywin said looking at her intently.

"I see." She said and her left hand absently touched her scarred neck.

His pet's work.

"I'll take my leave," Tywin said after a moment, not being able to find any more words for her.

"Good night my Lord." She managed calmly.

"Lady Starre." He returned, inclining his head slightly at her. She let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him, letting her eyes close and counting for a full minute before she opened them and flew from her room, wanting nothing more than to find Jon.

She searched around for a while before sitting outside on a bench, having been unable to find him and felt tears slide down her face as she glanced towards the woods in the distance.

The Starre Forest.

She didn't feel cold for some reason and wiped her eyes.

She hated Tywin Lannister.

She hated Robert Baratheon for allowing her family to be murdered.

* * *

"Makayla?" The soft tones of Ned Stark reached her ears and she started.

"Lord Stark!" She greeted, furiously brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Has something happened?" He asked gently, sitting down next to her, and before she knew it she was telling him everything.

"I don't know what to do! I hate feeling to helpless, I just want to be a normal girl and have a normal life with a man that cares for me. I want a family of my own to nurture and protect! But as much as I want it, as much as I know I could have it with Jon I can't stop thinking about wanting them dead! I want them dead for what they did! I want revenge!" She spilled out, tears flowing faster now as she realised she had betrayed herself and her family. Lord Stark was the King's hand; surely he would turn her in for her treasonous words.

Ned didn't speak for a while as he looked at her with understanding eyes.

"When my father and brother died, I wanted revenge for what the Mad King had done to them, but I never would have allowed Robert to sanction the murder of innocent women and children." Ned said glancing at her.

Makayla nodded in understanding.

"I knew your father."

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"He was a good man, a peaceful man, what happened to him and your family was wrong," Ned said firmly, "But it is done, no amount of bloodshed and revenge will ever bring them back"

"I know that," she whispered with tired sigh.

"But you still want it?" He asked curiously.

"I can't help it ... I wanted it to be gone, I thought it was but then ..." She trailed off.

"Then?" Ned urged.

"Then I looked into Tywin Lannister's cold eyes and I wanted to rip out his heart with my bare hands." She said bitterly.

Ned couldn't help but sense a similarity between Makayla and Oberyn at that minute, Oberyn clearly had rubbed off on his niece.

"You are not the only one." Ned said remembering his conversation with Oberyn ten years ago after the deaths of Elia and Rowan Martell.

"Thank you, for understanding." Makayla said suddenly and smiled weakly before getting up and walking back into the keep.

* * *

Ned watched her go as he heard Oberyn call out to him quietly.

"Old wounds linger."

"On such young skin," Ned said heavily and Oberyn approached him.

"She's told you much," he commented, "much more than she should have"

"I understand her motives," Ned said quietly.

"But would you forgive her for acting?" He questioned and Ned sighed heavily.

"Tomorrow she will be part of my family, you know my honour Oberyn, and I could never turn against family." Ned told him.

"You're a good man Stark," Oberyn nodded, "Perhaps too good."

Ned had heard that before from Robert and his older brother Brandon and their father.

"You're not angry at her?" He asked worried Oberyn was angry at Makayla.

Oberyn smiled then.

"No, I'm not angry at Kay; she's a good judge of character on people." He said looking at the woods.

"Yes," Ned agreed, thinking of how well she'd taken to his family, especially Jon.

"She loves that boy," Oberyn said as though he could read his thoughts.

"Yes," he agreed again as they sat in silence and the wind blew on them.

"We know who he is, what he could do if given the chance," Oberyn said looking at him.

"I don't want him to do anything but be safe and happy, I promised his mother," Ned said firmly.

"I understand," he said, "I will say no more of it."

"Do you resent Jon because of who his mother is?" Ned asked looking at the prince of Dorne carefully.

"No, I could never hate the boy, Elia often wondered what would happen if Rhaegar came back with Lyanna Stark's child. I believe you know we treat bastards kindly, I have my Sand Snakes with my wife." Oberyn said referring to his daughters and Paramour.

"Lyanna would never have wanted any of this." Ned said bitterly.

"None of us did," Oberyn sighed heavily.

"I hate myself for it but sometimes I am glad she didn't live." Ned confessed.

"I suppose I can understand that," Oberyn said quietly.

"She would have loved Jon with everything she had but ... if she had known of the fates of Rhaegar, of Elia and her children, she would have blamed herself," Ned whispered, shaking his head.

"She was a kind woman, wild but kind." Oberyn acknowledged thinking of the late Lady Lyanna Stark who still held Robert Baratheon's heart to this day.

No wonder Cersei Lannister hated him.

Oberyn would have sympathised with her if she hadn't insulted his Ellaria and late sisters.

"No one could tame her," Ned chuckled, "Robert believed he could, but he never saw passed her beauty, he didn't know her fierce passion, he thought she'd be a good, obedient wife ... He could not have been more wrong."

"He is in love with a false memory?" Oberyn asked, confused.

"Not false ... more distorted. Rhaegar knew he couldn't tame her, he never tried to ... I think that's why she loved him," Ned said quietly.

"She told you that?" Oberyn asked startled.

"Not in so many words, she didn't have many words left when I found her," he said sadly.

Oberyn bowed his head for a minute, knowing that Lyanna Stark had died in childbirth.

"I'm sorry." He said meaning it.

He then looked at Ned.

"Do you believe what the Prince said?" He asked curiously.

"About the two women?" Ned asked looking at the Dorne Prince warrior.

"Yes," Oberyn breathed.

"I think he was delirious, I have not left Winterfell since the rebellion ended and I have never heard such a thing," Ned told him.

"The boy is a nasty one." He commented grimly.

"Indeed, his nature is cruel," Ned agreed.

"You did well, making sure he couldn't take your daughters hand," Oberyn praised him.

"I acted on instinct and thank the Gods I did." Ned agreed thankful he had listened to his instincts.

Oberyn nodded in agreement as they went into the keep and got ready for the wedding tomorrow.

Oberyn hoped Makayla would be safe.

She wasn't incapable of protecting herself and neither was Arianne or Nymeria.

* * *

But then, Rhaegar and Anian had been more than capable of defending themselves and look at what had happened to them. He shuddered at the thought, that same fate wouldn't befall his daughters and nieces, he wouldn't allow it. He wished he could stay here with them but he knew he couldn't, he could only hope he left them in capable hands. As he thought that he saw Nymeria slipping out of the keep and he wondered what she was doing out so late. He wrestled with himself for a moment, before deciding to follow her; she hurried round the back of the keep and towards the abandoned tower.

Oberyn frowned as he saw another figure step out of the shadows and in the moonlight he managed to make out Torrhen Karstark. His hands balled into fists as they embraced like lovers, seeing Torrhen pull his daughter into the tower, noticing that she went more than willingly.

He couldn't help but worry for her, she was young and beautiful and clearly taken with the youngest Kastark.

He wrestled with his mind for a minute before deciding to leave.

He then saw Lord Karstark looking at the tower.

Clearly he knew what was going on.

"Prince Oberyn," he greeted pleasantly.

"My Lord," Oberyn returned.

"Every night since we arrived," Lord Karstark said nodding to the tower and Oberyn stared at him - how had he not noticed?

"And you've done nothing to stop it?" He questioned.

"Torrhen is my youngest boy ... he's headstrong, if I had tried to put an end to this ... infatuation ... then he would carry her off into the night and bribe some Septon to marry them." Karstark sighed.

"Like Robb Stark and Maria Blackwood?" Oberyn asked remembering how Lady Stark had reacted to the marriage.

"Aye." Lord Kastark said with a wry smile.

He was honestly happy for his son.

"It worked for the Stark boy," Oberyn said, "But then Maria is no bastard."

"Don't matter to my boy," Rickard Karstark said assuringly.

"And you?" Oberyn questioned.

"I married my late wife for love, my father intended me for more but I persuaded him, I would be a hypocrite if I denied Torrhen the same love I knew." He confessed.

"Your wife was still a Lady though," Oberyn said quietly.

"Torrhen would make your girl a Lady." Rickard Karstark assured him.

"I know he would." Oberyn said nodding and the two of them left to prepare for the wedding tomorrow.

* * *

Sansa had just got ready for bed when she heard knocking on her door and opened it to see Theon.

She offered him a shy smile.

"Do you need something?" She asked puzzled.

"I wondered, if you'd like me to escort you to the wedding tomorrow?" He questioned hoping she would say yes.

"If you would like to." She said softly.

"I would be honoured." He said and she blushed.

"Then yes," she said and he grinned at her, picking her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Good night my Lady," he said courteously, dropping her hand.

"Good night," she managed to whisper before he turned to walk back to his own rooms. She closed the door then and closed her eyes in satisfaction for a moment before climbing into bed.

She had been unhappy at first at the thought of marrying Theon instead of marrying Joffery but then she had seen a different side him.

He told her about his family, his uncles and parents and three older siblings, Rodirk, Maron and Yara.

He often spoke of his mother with sad, wistful eyes.

She knew he wrote to his mother as much as he could due to his mother being ill from the loss of her two eldest sons.

She was still uncertain though, she knew of his whoring ways and that he liked a drink. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he turned into a monster like the King, she would hate to suffer in silence as the Queen did while Theon went out and fathered bastards on other women and drank himself into a stupor. Jon had promised he would talk to him about the whores and she hoped that he had and that Theon had listened. She wanted to be a good wife, but she needed him to at least try and be a good husband.

She tried to take her mind off it as she got into bed and closed her eyes as she fell into a dreamless sleep and heard the sea.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 15

* * *

Makayla's handmaiden, Tansy woke her up as she pulled back the curtains and saw it was lightly snowing again.

"Good morning, my lady." She said cheerfully.

"Morning," Makayla managed, her mouth dry. This was it, today was the day she would marry Jon and then everything would change. She wondered if he knew that they would have to leave Winterfell and return to what had been her home. She decided her couldn't, he would have said something, and she was sure he would be upset at leaving this place behind.

She then heard the door open and saw Ellaria, Nymeria, Arianne, Lady Catelyn, Sansa, Arya and Alys come in with Maria all smiling warmly.

Tansy began to run a bath while Makayla pulled on a warm dressing gown as the women fussed over her.

"Are you excited?" Sansa asked softly.

"Yes," Makayla managed her voice still dry.

"Would you like some wine?" Sansa asked kindly.

"Please," she said relived.

"I will get it," Ellaria said kindly.

"Your bath's ready my Lady," Tansy said then.

"Thank you." Makayla said and moved over to the changing screen so she could change in privacy and sank into the tub of hot water and went underwater to get her hair wet.

She then started to wash herself with the lavender scented soap and then Ellaria washed her thick wet glossy blonde locks.

She felt comforted.

"It will be over soon." Ellaria said quietly so no one could hear her.

"Yes," Makayla agreed.

"He will be good to you," she said assuringly.

"I know," Makayla nodded, as Ellaria stood to hand her robe back to her so she could step out of the tub.  
"Never forget who you are," Ellaria insisted, her eyes wide.

"I won't," Makayla whispered before the calls came that she had to hurry, she did not have long left to get ready.

She took a deep breath as she put on a silvery, gold shift with midnight blue embroidery, both of her house colours and then was helped into the gown and wore a corset.

She was laced in and pulled on blue stockings as Sansa did her hair while Arianne and Nymeria put a lotion on her hands.

"Jon will be kind to you." Arya said softly.

"I know he will," she nodded, trying to compose herself.

"He's a good man, he will keep you safe," Arya smiled.

"Hopefully there won't be anything to keep me safe from." She smiled back, trying not to think of Tywin.

"I'm sure there won't be," Arya giggled and Makayla did her best to try and believe her.

Sansa had finished braiding her hair and placed the star clips in her curls while Catelyn placed on her veil along with Arianne.

Ellaria smiled proudly.

The colour brought out Makayla's eyes and her lovely fair skin.

"You look beautiful sweet thing," Ellaria said softly.

"Quite lovely," Catelyn agreed with a smile.

"Is it time?" Makayla asked nervously.

"Yes, it is time," Catelyn confirmed, crossing the room to open her door wide and let everyone pass through it.

Makayla swallowed and took a deep breath as her uncle came in with the cloak of House Martell with the Starre Sigil of a black eagle with a silver crescent moon.

"You look wonderful." He said hugging her.

Makayla smiled in comfort.

"Thank you Uncle," she said softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked her seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I am," she promised and he smiled widely before offering her his arm.

She took it and they began to walk through the hallway, her white train trailing behind her, she hoped it didn't get ruined.

* * *

Jon was nervous as he waited in the Godswood.

Robert however was excited at the bedding ceremony that would take place.

Robb and Maria were stood near Lord Tywin, both of them completely uneasy with his presence. Ned had asked them to try and keep his focus away from Jon but they had soon discovered that Tywin was not a man to participate in small talk. Robb had given up after a while as he felt his temper rising, Maria persisted a little longer but then she too had fallen silent under the harsh gaze of him.

"You are Lord Tytos Blackwood's niece?" Tywin asked suddenly.

"Yes my lord, he is my mother's older brother." Maria confirmed calmly.

"I remember how your two older brothers died at the battle of the Trident." Tywin noted frowning and Robert looked uneasy.

"Robert had them killed."

Maria stared at him, feeling Robb's hand clench tightly around her own.

"What?" She whispered this made no sense; her family had supported Robert in his rebellion as they were loyal to the Stark's.

"The Blackwood's fought on the King's side," Robb said quietly, his brow furrowed as he looked to Tywin for answers.

"They had different sides, Lord Tytos fought for Robert Baratheon while the other side fought for Prince Rhaegar, and one of your brothers fought against Robert Baratheon and nearly beat him until Robert smashed his war hammer into his skull." He said watching Maria's expression carefully.

Maria kept her face blank.

No wonder her mother hated the king.

Robb held on to her hand tightly, he wanted to say something, to comfort her, but under the watchful gaze of Tywin Lannister he could do or say nothing. She seemed to understand as she returned the pressure on his hand, keeping her eyes fixed firmly away from him. There was movement on the edge of the Godswood then and they all turned to watch as Makayla walked towards Jon on the arm of her uncle.

Jon took a deep breath as Makayla and Oberyn neared him and Jon took her hand in place of Oberyn who moved to stand next to Ellaria, Nymeria and Arianne.

The Septa said the vows and blessed them in front of the old gods as Jon removed Makayla's cloak with the Starre and Martell colours and in place was the cloak of House Stark.

Makayla gave him a shy smile.

His own returning smile was wide and he bent his head to kiss her lightly. The gathered crowds clapped for them and Jon pulled away to look into his new wife's eyes which were shining and bright with happiness. He could barely believe that he was now a married man, but he was so happy that it was Makayla that he would spend the rest of his life with, make a home with and raise a family with.

They all then slowly went inside where they saw a man wearing the clothes of a man who was in the Night Watch embrace Jon warmly.

"Good to see you, Jon." The man said proudly.

"Uncle Benjen." Jon said pleased to see his favourite uncle.

"A married man hey?" Benjen said jokingly.

"Aye," Jon agreed, nodding his head, still feeling dazed about the whole thing.

"There was a time I thought you'd be joining us," Benjen smiled.

"Aye," Jon agreed again, "I had thought of it too, but I'm glad now that it wasn't my fate."

"She is a pretty thing." Benjen said, nodding towards Makayla.

"I'm a lucky man," Jon smiled.

"Treat her well, Jon." Benjen said clapping his shoulder as he looked at Makayla who smiled at him shyly and he smiled.

"You must be my nephew's wife?" Benjen asked kindly.

"I am, my lord." Makayla said curtsying.

"I'm no Lord," he chuckled, "Benjen Stark, man of the Night's Watch."

"My father used to tell me stories of the Night's Watch," she smiled, remembering back.

"Your father helped us a great deal at the Wall," Benjen told her, "he would send us good, able men, not just prisoners."

"He had great respect for the Watch, he said you were the most important of all, and the most honourable," she smiled.

"He was a good man, and I am cheered to hear he thought of us so highly," he said, returning her smile.

Makayla smiled at him then as they saw Robert walking over towards them looking at her the longest before huffing.

"Lord Anian was a traitor to the realm along with those two Blackwood Bracken boys!" He said with a slight growl as everyone stared.

"Robert..." Ned started.

"It has to be said Ned," Robert snapped harshly.

"I am sorry you're Grace," Makayla said before anyone else could utter a word, "I know my father was a traitor to you but the only memories I have of him are from when I was a little girl. I didn't understand than that he had done anything wrong, I just knew that he was my father and that I loved him."

"Well ..." Robert stuttered, words failing him, "I suppose ... I cannot argue with that."

"I am sorry you're Grace." She repeated again, "I never meant any offence to you."

"There is no offence my Lady," he said, shaking his head for a moment before turning away.

Everyone watched him walk into the hall to eat and sighed heavily.

Benjen had a look of contempt on his face.

"By the seven hells, how Cersei Lannister puts up with him, I have no idea." He said with a look of disgust.

"You do not care for the king?" Maria asked curiously.

"I do not care for men who allow knights who murder innocent women and children." Benjen said with a dark look.

"You should be careful Uncle." Robb said warningly.

"Don't worry, he has no power on the Wall, he cannot touch me," Benjen said with a smile.

"You're not on the Wall here." Robb insisted and his Uncle sighed.

"Robb, I know it's the feast but ... can we go? I don't feel well." Maria said quietly.

"Go," Jon said before Robb could utter a word, "It's fine."

"Thank you," Robb said gratefully, taking Maria's hand and leading her back towards their rooms.

They watched them go into their room and Jon sighed before walking with his uncle and Makayla into the hall where the feast was being held.

* * *

"It's a shame, she's marrying a bastard." Lady Dana Lannister said giving Makayla and Sansa horrible sneers.

Makayla smiled then.

She took Jon's hand.

"In Dorne, bastards are treated with respect, aren't they cousin?" She asked looking at Nymeria.

Nymeria smiled wickedly.

"Yes, I am treated with the greatest respect." Nymeria said, smiling at Dana.

"You're a bastard?" Dana questioned, frowning.

"Yes, a bastard, born of love ... nothing to be ashamed of." She said with a proud smile.

"No indeed," Makayla agreed, moving closer to Jon and laying her head against his arm, making his heart swell at how protective she was being of him, and how proud she sounded.

Torrhen smiled and wrapped an arm around Nymeria as Dana looked on in shock and disbelief as she looked at Sansa who was talking to Theon.

"It's a shame you won't marry the prince." She said in a poisonous voice.

Sansa smiled coolly.

"I am honoured to be Lord Greyjoy's wife, Theon is a good man." She said kissing Theon on the cheek.

"A disgraced son of a disgraced Lord," Dana said viciously.

"He is no disgrace," Sansa snapped before Theon could comment, "He is a ward of Winterfell and as such deserves the same respect you should be showing all of us for allowing you under our roof!"

"I meant no offence ... I was merely stating the facts ..." She said coolly.

"Well perhaps you should make sure you are correct before you open your mouth." Sansa shot back before sweeping away from her.

"Not making many friends are you?" Theon remarked with a smirk before following on after his intended.

Dana was blushing scarlet and everyone around her sniggered before glancing at Alys Karstark as she talked to Arya and Arianne.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly.

"Lady Alys Karstark, my lady." Alys said curtsying but keeping her face blank.

"Have you not been betrothed?" She asked with a cruel smile.

"No, not yet my Lady," Alys said quietly.

"Why not?" She asked rudely.

"I wouldn't know my Lady ... that is my fathers business," Alys replied calmly.

"Perhaps he does not think you worth the effort." She said nastily.

"I suggest you start showing some respect," Arianne said evenly, "Alys is from a great house and you should treat her as such."

"Oh please," Dana scoffed, "The Karstark's are a poor imitation of the Stark's, and they are not so impressive."

"Would you like to repeat that?" Arya asked and Dana flushed scarlet, "I didn't think so," Arya continued, "Now run along and drip your poison in someone else's ear."

Dana hurried away from the table and Alys bowed her head in shame.

"Perhaps it would have been best that I was a boy." She said quietly.

Arianne shook her head.

"You will find a fine husband; I am only twenty three and still not wed." She said comfortingly.

"Really?" Alys asked hopefully.

"Really," Arianne assured, "Now this is a celebration, come let's dance."

"Arya, will you come?" Alys asked her cousin.

"No way," Arya said, shaking her head, "I hate dancing."

"Very well we will go without you," Arianne said with a laugh and she and Alys turned to join the other dancers.

* * *

Jon sat quietly next to Makayla as they watched the dancing and swallowed down his nerves before speaking.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" He asked softly.

Makayla smiled and nodded.

"You dance well," Makayla teased after a moment.

"Sansa insisted," Jon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I for one am glad she did." She said with a smile.

"Thank you my Lady," he smiled back.

"Jon we are married now ... it's Makayla." She insisted.

"Makayla," he repeated and she smiled widely, loving the sound of her name on his lips.

She smiled at him as they danced and Ned watched quietly with Catelyn when Robert spoke drunkenly.

"So Ned, whose the bastard's mother?" He asked his voice slurred.

A pause was heard.

Catelyn wished she could slap him.

"That's no matter," Ned said calmly.

"Come now Ned, you've kept it to yourself too long!" Robert insisted.

"I would not discuss it in front of my Lady wife," Ned said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Come now Ned, she has had him paraded in front of her all these years, where's the harm?" Robert persisted.

"Fine," Ned sighed, "She was a woman from Dorne that's all, and she was no one." He lied.

* * *

Robert looked at Ned searchingly before glancing at where Jon was dancing with Makayla and Theon with Sansa.

That was when they saw Robb with Maria.

"Pretty girl, she is." He said finally looking at Maria long and hard.

"Looks like her mother, Lady Eleanor Blackwood." Tyrion said quietly.

"No one has seen her since she fled from Raventree Hall." Jamie said frowning.

"Perhaps I should visit her." Catelyn said feeling pained for the woman who had lost her two eldest children.

"She's the wife of a traitor," Robert spat disgusted.

"The wife of a good man, he fought well for you," Ned reminded him.

"Shame her sons didn't," he said, "And a shame you let your son marry so low."

"Maria is a good woman." Ned said heatedly.

"I am sure she's very good ... probably why your son married her," Robert laughed, "Clever girl, using what's between her legs to ensnare a Lord, very clever."

"It wasn't like that," Ned told him, his patience fraying. Catelyn caught sight of Robb then and saw from the murderous expression on his face that he too had heard what the King said. She moved to him then before he could react.

"I'll kill him." Robb growled dangerously and Maria grasped his arm firmly as she looked at him quietly.

"Ignore him." She said quietly.

Catelyn felt annoyed at Robert.

By the seven, he was insufferable.

"Ignore him?!" Robb spat, "You're my wife! He dares talk about you like that!"

"He's the King," Maria said soothingly and Robb's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Robb she's right, what good will it do? It will only be you who gets hurt," Catelyn said, looking him in the eye.

"He dares question my wife's honour?!" He fumed.

"Robb please, if he punishes you it will be Maria that suffers most." His mother insisted.

"Please Robb ... please just let it go." Maria whispered pleadingly, her hand tightening on his arm.

"Fine," he snapped, his eyes still full of anger as he looked towards the King, wanting nothing more than to punch his drunken face.

"Thank you." Maria said and took him to where Jon and Makayla sat where the others were when Robert spoke drunkenly.

"Red Viper, is your whore as good as the whores are in Lord Baelish's brothels?" He called unaware that he was causing a fight.

A very uneasy pause was heard.

Oberyn stood up then to his full height.

"Ellaria is no whore," Oberyn whispered dangerously.

"Uncle ... don't!" Makayla hissed but he waved her away and Jon pulled her back towards him.

"You are not married to her are you?" Robert asked frowning.

"No," Oberyn said calmly.

"But you fuck her? You have a child with her?" He said, swaying slightly from the wine.

"I have four children with her and she considers my other daughters, her own, your grace." Oberyn snarled his face dangerously dark with rage as Ellaria grasped his arm.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing then?" Robert asked smirking.

Everyone braced themselves.

* * *

"How dare you?!" Oberyn snarled, his hand going for his sword.

"My love don't," Ellaria insisted, trying to stop him, "Think of Kay ... this is her day!"

"She is a whore is she not? She is meant for sharing!" Robert boomed, his laughter filling the whole.

No one joined in, everyone's eyes on Oberyn.

Oberyn relaxed his body and looked at Robert with cold, blue eyes that were like a vicious snake.

"At least she is treated well and I love her, even though she is supposedly beneath my station. At least your grace, I do not allow rapists to get away free with knighthood and being banner men." He said his eyes resting on Tywin Lannister.

Robert huffed.

"I was merely having a jest."

"You go too far Robert," Ned said heavily.

"Must you always do this, this day was not yours to ruin!" Cersei spat and everyone stared at her.

"Shut up woman," Robert growled dangerously.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do," she said venomously, "You treat your countless whores better than you treat me; it is not my fault that you continue to pine for a dead woman!"

"Enough!" Robert bellowed and everyone flinched, "Don't you ever speak of her!"

"Lyanna Stark is dead ... it's about time you realised that!" She said coldly, rising from her chair and sweeping from the hall.

"I wish I never married that ice bitch." Robert snarled savagely as the musicians began to play again and Lord Karstark wanted to groan.

Old gods help them all.

* * *

Sansa was enjoying herself immensely; she liked to think that she and Theon would be happy on their wedding day.

"My lady, may I dance with you?" Joffery asked with a cold smile.

"If it please you your Grace." She said politely.

"It does," he smiled strangely, and they began to dance, "Shame you're marrying Greyjoy," he commented.

"Why is that your Grace?" She asked cautiously.

"Then you would be free to marry me ... perhaps I could ask my father to get your father to reconsider," he smirked.

"Oh no your Grace, you mustn't!" She cried, aghast at the suggestion.

"Would you not like to marry me?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's ... not ... I just ... wouldn't want to cause any trouble," She spluttered.

"I see." Joffery said watching her closely as they danced along with the others and saw Maria and Makayla dancing with Tyrion and Robb and Jon was dancing with Nymeria and Torrhen.

"You must be horrified at that traitor being in your family." He commented.

Sansa felt protective of Maria and Makayla.

"Maria is no traitor you're Grace," she said calmly.

"Her family betrayed my father." He said nastily.

"She played no part in it; she is my brother's wife." Sansa said softly.

"My father told me your brother only married her because she tricked him into her bed." Joffrey said coldly.

"She played him, knowing he would marry her to save his honour."

"That's not true," Sansa said, shaking her head.

"Well I say it is," Joffrey spat and she flinched.

"Sansa are you alright?" Theon asked walking over to her as everyone was starting to get excited for the bedding ceremony.

"I am fine, Theon." Sansa assured him, giving him a smile as Joffery finished dancing with her and they went to where the others were.

"Let us do the bedding!" Robert boomed and Makayla swallowed nervously.

* * *

**So who thought Robert was appalling? x**


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

This chapter contains smut. X

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 16

* * *

The men came forward at once, she noticed as they did that Robb hung back nervously, Lord Stark with him. She was grateful that they wouldn't be part of it but a part of her wished they would be there to keep an eye on the King. His eyes were on her as the men swept her from the room, she heard the women behind her giggling madly as they rushed Jon after her.

Her veil was pulled from her hair along with her wedding gown, leaving her only in a pale, white shift and she was gently put down and saw Robert looking at her.

She remained calm as Jon was thrown in.

He looked rumpled and his cheeks were red from being most likely nearly being stripped naked.

"Give her a good fuck, Snow!" Robert yelled drunkenly.

She saw Jon's eyes flash dangerously but thankfully Robert didn't notice and Makayla grabbed his arms at once, feeling the tension coursing through his muscles. In the next second the door was slammed shut but Makayla knew that most would be waiting outside, listening to everything. She cringed then, wishing she could have had a wedding night like Maria where no one was waiting to see if it was consummated. She wished it could just be her and Jon with no one with ears pressed up against the door.

Jon gave her hand a tight squeeze and she offered him a smile as he started to unlace her shift and breathed in and out.

_'It's Jon, he won't hurt you.'_ She told herself mentally.

Jon was nervous, he had never been with a woman before but Theon had told him and Robb enough times of the whores, he'd sleep with.

His hands shook as he slipped it from her shoulders and she held her breath as his eyes wandered her body, his fingers lifting up to trace across her scars. She shivered as he brushed them and he looked her in the eyes. "I told you," he whispered, "you're beautiful," he said honestly, bending his head so he could kiss across them, making her gasp as his warm lips trailed across her chest.

Oh gods, his lips were so soft and warm; she knotted her hands into his hair, pulling at his soft, thick black curls as he carried her to the bed.

Makayla was now naked and bare and she shyly began to pull off his shirt and once he was out of his clothes, he kissed her gently but hard.

His hands seemed to be everywhere but Makayla liked the feeling. She concentrated on his rough hands touching her so gently and the sweet taste of him on her tongue as he kissed her with everything her had. She kept her mind on that as she felt the pain between her legs as he slid inside her, the small cry that came out of her mouth smothered by his lips.

Jon tried to be gentle; the last thing he wanted was to hurt her as he took her maidenhead and knotted his hands into her thick wavy curls, growling softly.

He felt her giggle against him and smiled.

He kissed her again as he thrusted into her.

She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her as he continued his motions, Jon was so gentle and loving she couldn't help but clutch him closer to her body as they moved so perfectly together. He kissed down her neck then, lingering on her scars, kissing every inch of them, wanting her to know how much he loved them as they were a part of her and he could feel his feelings for her deepening.

They had been deepening every day since she had arrived, and now as she lay under him as they made love it was all he could do not to fall completely in love with her.

Jon could feel his stomach tense up and could feel Makayla's soft puffs of breath blowing against his cheek as he scratched his stubble clad cheek against hers.

"Come on." He said with a growl and Makayla let out a soft mewl.

Seven hells.

He was completely in love with this woman even though she didn't know it.

Telling her could ruin it all, he wouldn't he promised himself as he thrust into her again making her moan, he wouldn't ruin them. Makayla could feel her stomach knotting in a not at all unpleasant way and she felt herself tense around Jon despite herself, hearing him growl in her ear in response. He thrust again and the knots suddenly unwound and she cried out loudly, every fibre of her being trembling with pleasure as she felt him still inside her, breathing hard in her ear.

"Seven hells." He muttered relaxing beside her as he pulled out and pulled her into him, she smiled at him and saw that she looked worried.

"You weren't disappointed?" She asked quietly.

Jon smiled and shook his head.

"How could I be?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know," she whispered with a small smile, "I didn't know what to do ... what you were expecting ..."

"I didn't know what to do either," he confessed.

"Well whatever you did it was wonderful," she giggled shyly and he grinned.

"You were wonderful," he assured her, kissing her lightly.

Makayla basked in his strong arms and curled into him as he pulled the furs over them and held her close as he watched her fall asleep.

She looked like the Maiden.

He nuzzled her cheek and held her hand.

Sleep claimed her eventually and he sighed. She was bliss. She was his. This was how it was supposed to be and he would say nothing to change it, he wouldn't risk changing it, not for anything. Not even his own feelings. Eventually he let her warmth relax him entirely and his own eyes grew heavy with sleep, he kissed the top of her head once more before he closed his eyes to the world until morning.

* * *

Makayla was up before Jon and saw the sun was just up as she trailed patterns over Jon's chest gently as she looked at the toned skin.

She had forgotten all about the people outside the room last night, she had let herself go, she had let Jon take her to a place she had never dreamed existed. She wondered if this was what love is. It felt wonderful, not just him making love to her but everything about him, everything about the way he was with her. He was kind and gentle and he made her laugh until she cried. She felt safe with him and she felt adored. But she was scared, scared of loving him because all those she seemed to love were lost and she didn't think she could bear to lose Jon. Not now, not when she needed him so much.

She pushed the feelings away and curled into Jon as she fell asleep again.

* * *

Tyrion was down at the hall having breakfast when he saw Lady Maria Blackwood with her husband, Lord Robb Stark.

They made a good match.

Maria had thick, wavy black hair with startling Blackwood eyes and a lovely smile.

She also had a feisty mouth.

Which she was demonstrating now as she argued with her husband. "I can go to the markets Robb!" she was insisting.

"With Ramsay still out there?!" Robb shot back, "No way Maria, are you not leaving Winterfell until he is dealt with!"

"You would keep me prisoner?!" She demanded, her temper clearly rising.

"I would keep you safe," he corrected her, trying to soothe her.

"Well it feels like a cage," she shouted, "everything has changed for me! I just want one day where I can be Maria Blackwood again, go to the markets with the other traders and be me instead of Lady Stark!"

"You are so bored already with being Lady Stark?!" Robb demanded, feeling hurt by her harsh words, "If you regret marrying me Maria then please just say so!" He finished, turning away from her and walking out of the hall.

"Robb!" She shouted after him but he didn't come back, "Seven hells," she cursed under her breath.

She hurried after him and found him in the tiltyard and quietly walked over him, not seeing that he had a sword in his hand and narrowly avoided cutting her in half.

"Seven hells Maria!" Robb said startled.

Maria gave him a sad smile.

"I don't regret marrying you, Robb." She said softly.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked sulkily.

"I love you Robb." She said and he sighed heavily, "I do," she continued, repeatedly pecking his lips until he finally smiled and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her senseless.

"I love you too," he murmured against her neck as he held her close, "That's why I want you to stay here."

"Robb, hundreds of people go, I will be with my father, he's been protecting me since the day I was born," she insisted.

"Fine," he growled against her neck, nipping her skin with his teeth, "But you had best make it up to me later."

"I will," she promised, as he pulled her further against him, letting her know exactly what he wanted from her when she returned.

Maria giggled then and Robb laughed when they saw Jon and Makayla walking into the hall, looking suspiciously glowing.

"Hello love birds!" Torrhen called out as he and Nymeria walked over.

Makayla blushed deep pink.

Jon simply pulled her into him.

"Leave them be Torrhen." Nymeria scolded jokingly, swatting his arm.

"Besides you two can talk," Robb winked.

"Says you!" Torrhen exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe what they were up to just before you turned up!" he said to Jon.

"I don't want to know," Jon grinned.

"I was merely kissing my wife goodbye before she goes to the market," Robb smirked.

"Yes, and I must go ... you've held me up long enough." She said, looking at Robb lovingly for a moment, kissing him once more before she walked away, saying her goodbyes to the others as she passed them.

* * *

"She's lovely." Alys commented with a smile as she looked at the others when they saw Joffery walk over with a smug smile.

"It seems you belong to the bastard now." He said with a sneer.

Makayla looked at him calmly.

"He is my husband."

"Your bastard husband," he said mockingly.

"But my husband nonetheless, now please excuse us, this is a family conversation," she told him firmly.

"She's not family," he nodded towards Alys who blushed.

"Alys is a Karstark; they have long been our kin." Robb snarled.

"Very well," Joffrey said with a lingering glance at Alys, "I will leave, your standard is far too low anyway."

"The little ..." Jon began as Joffrey walked away.

"Leave it," Makayla said calmly, "He is a vulgar child, but he is the Prince, we cannot anger him."

"We can insult him in private though." Theon pointed out glaring at Joffery in the distance as they saw Bran climbing the wall expertly.

Makayla, Arianne and Nymeria watched in awe as the boy climbed fearlessly.

Seven hells.

"Mother will kill him if she sees him up there again," Robb groaned.

"She has told him a thousand times or more." Jon added with a smile.

"He's good," Makayla commented.

"Don't let him hear you say that it will only encourage him," Robb said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah there you are." A smooth voice said and they all turned around to see Jamie Lannister walking towards them.

Jon and Robb both looked at him wearily.

He nodded at Maria, Nymeria and Makayla.

"Ser," Robb greeted.

"Did I just see your wife leaving with the markets?" Jaime asked curiously.

"You may have done, she has gone," Robb answered.

"Interesting ..." he tailed off, "They are having a hunt; I was sent to tell you."

"Excellent," Theon said, rubbing his hands together.

Robb didn't look thrilled but kept his expression blank as he nodded along with Torrhen and Jon.

"We'll join them." He said and Jamie nodded as he glanced at Makayla and Sansa and Alys.

"How are you ladies enjoying Winterfell?"

"Very much," Makayla smiled.

"Yes," Alys added shyly, a small blush rising in her cheeks which made Jaime smile.

"Then I will leave you to continue enjoying it," he said, bowing shortly to them before sauntering back towards the keep.

"He's handsome." Alys said finally and they all nodded in agreement as they looked at where he was going as they said goodbye to the men.

* * *

"Be careful." Makayla said to Jon as she kissed him softly and that was when they saw a tall dark haired woman wearing a cloak with black raven feathers.

Robb looked at her in recognition.

This was Maria's mother.

"Lady Blackwood," he said, walking forwards to greet her.

"You know me?" she said, raising her eyebrows in faint surprise.

"Yes," Robb said, "I ... I'm your daughter's ..."

"My daughter? Maria, you know her, where is she?" She questioned her eyes wide and frightened.

"She has gone to the markets she'll be back later," he told her.

"Who are you?" She asked wearily, her dark blue eyes searching him cautiously.

"Robb Stark, my Lady." He smiled.

"And how is it a Lord such as yourself knows my daughter?" She asked him and he frowned, how did she not know?

"I'm her husband my Lady," he said slowly.

Eleanor didn't speak for a whole minute as she looked at Robb with an expression of shock and surprise.

"You married my Maria?" She asked startled.

"Yes." Robb told her calmly.

Eleanor didn't say anything for a minute before nodding.

"I see and you love her?"

"That's why I married her," Robb said, his frown deepening.

"You went against your family for her?" She questioned.

"Yes, but we are reconciled now." He told her.

"She never told me ... I thought someone would have told me," she said sadly.

"I think Maria worried about how you would react, my lady." Robb said and Eleanor smiled then at him as he saw Maria come towards them.

"Mother." Maria said softly.

Eleanor smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly.

"Robb is far above me ... I know you wouldn't have liked it," Maria said quietly.

"Perhaps not, but you love him, no?" she questioned.

"With my whole heart." Maria said softly, glancing at Robb and making him beam.

"Then I am happy, how could I be against such love?" She laughed.

Maria smiled in relief as she said good bye to Robb along with the others as they all talked to Eleanor, she had thick black curls and she had one curl that was completely white but it simply added to her allure along with her mesmerising grey eyes.

"Let's go have breakfast." Sansa said softly as they went into the keep.

* * *

Theon, Robb, Torrhen and Jon were all silent as they hunted with Ned Stark, King Robert and Lord Tywin along with Joffery who had insisted on coming along and Oberyn was present.

That was when Jon saw tattered banners on the trees.

"What are they?" Jon asked, pointing upwards, feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

"An old banner is all boy." The King said gruffly.

"I don't recognise them," Jon went on.

"Likely they've faded, look how torn they are, they've been here a while," Robb said reassuringly.

"Aye, likely that's it," Torrhen agreed.

"Come on, let's hunt!" Theon said impatiently.

* * *

Robert laughed then as they all went to hunt and found a deer to kill with his crossbow as he fired his crossbow at the creature as he felt someone watching him.

He looked around and saw a woman in a black cloak watching him.

"Who are you?!" He barked sharply at her.

The woman didn't answer; she just stared at him, her hood coming down over her eyes so her face was covered in shadow.

"I said who you are?!" He snapped again and again she ignored him. He began to feel uneasy then and looked around for the others, he could see no one though, and he was alone with this hooded woman.

He then saw another woman walk over wearing a black cloak as they pulled their hoods down and Robert almost vomited at the sight.

He knew them.

"Seven bloody hells." He rasped shocked.

Elia gave him a bloody smile.

"This is a dream," he whispered, closing his eyes and opening them again, only to see they were still stood staring at him. He shook his head then, tried to cry out but no sound was from his throat. The two women began to move closer then and he backed away, his horse rearing up and bolting. Robert was too scared to notice that he had gone; his eyes were on the women, the two women who should be dead, the women whose broken bodies he had seen with his own eyes all those years ago. "You're dead." He whispered, "You're dead and I'm drunk and dreaming!"

"No, you're not." The other woman rasped and Robert turned to look at her, she had lighter hair than Elia did but beautiful brown eyes that were filled with vengeance.

"You betrayed your own family." She rasped as she and Elia stepped closer.

Robert tried to stay calm.

"Leave me alone, be gone!"

Hooves pounded against the hard ground then as Robert closed his eyes, feeling the women's cold, dead hands on his face. He screamed then as the hooves got closer and closer. "You're Grace!" someone shouted out and the hands were gone. He opened his eyes and he was stood in the middle of the clearing, the women were gone and in their place was Ned Stark.

"Seven bloody hells, Ned!" He gasped getting up quickly and looking ashen faced as he looked at his friend who had his horse with him.

"This place is cursed." He said finally.

Ned looked at him in concern.

"Cursed? How much wine have you had? You don't believe in curses," Ned laughed.

"No," Robert said shakily, walking to his horse and glancing round warily, "No ... stupid, you're right Ned ..."

"Shall we return to the hunt?" Ned asked finally.

"No," he shook his head, "Enough ... back to Winterfell."

"As you wish your Grace," Ned said, frowning slightly at him.

Robert nodded at him in thanks as they rode back to Winterfell.

* * *

Bran had been climbing the tower when he heard voices and looked up through the window to see the Queen and Jamie doing something.

He watched in shock.

The Queen lifted her head up then as she cried out loudly and he saw her face pale and her eyes widen in shock. He tried to step back but it was too late, he heard her screaming at her brother and Jaime came towards him at once. Bran tried to back away further but Jaime grabbed him tight; "Were you spying?" He asked sharply.

"No," Bran said, shaking his head violently.

"He saw us Jaime!" The Queen was shouting hysterically.

"How old are you, boy?" Jamie asked looking at the young boy.

"Twelve, ser." He said wondering why he was asking.

Jamie smiled then at Cersei bitterly.

"The things I do for love." He said and sighed.

He pushed Bran.

* * *

**So it's started xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

**Apologies for the late update, was very busy xx**

**Enjoy X**

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 17

* * *

It was the howling Direwolves that drew them to him. Catelyn had screamed and screamed at the sight and it was all Makayla could do to tear her eyes away and run to the Maester.

Bran was in his room now, lying unmoving in his bed, his mother next to him, hands clasped and eyes closed in prayer. What had happened? That is what everyone wanted to know. Bran was a good climber, an excellent climber; no one could quite believe that he had fallen.

Summer had barely strayed away from her master while everyone sat in vigil praying for Bran, Sansa was constantly checking on him with Theon and Lady at her side.

Makayla sat quietly with Jon as Master Lunwin came out, his face grim and sad.

Ghost rested his head on Jon's boots.

"Will my son live?" Ned asked finally looking at the man.

"I know not my Lord, there is much damage, and if he lives he will not walk again." The Maester said sadly.

"Gods," Ned whispered, moving passed him and into the room to sit with Catelyn without another word.

"How did this happen?" Jon said incredulously.

"We saw him earlier," Robb said, his voice pained, "We should have stopped him"

"You can't blame yourselves," Maria said gently, "Come on, you're exhausted, come to bed."

"Alright," Robb said heavily, letting her take his hand and lead him away.

"We should all go," Jon said after a moment, "Leave Lord and Lady Stark alone with him."

They all nodded and left to go to their rooms as Oberyn and Ellaria joined them.

"How is Bran?" He asked concerned.

Jon looked pained.

"The master says he is crippled."

"A cruel fate," Oberyn sighed.

"Will he live?" Ellaria asked softly.

"We don't know." Jon said heavily.

"We will pray for you." Oberyn promised and Ellaria nodded.

"Thank you," Jon said gratefully, managing a smile before he walked towards his own rooms.

Makayla watched him go in silence and sighed herself.

To think everything was going so well.

She looked at Ellaria and Oberyn as they talked.

"Things are getting dangerous." Oberyn said as Nymeria and Arianne joined them.

"What do you mean?" Ellaria asked wearily.

"Robb Stark told me how good that boy was at climbing ... you really think it is a coincidence that he 'falls' from a tower when almost the whole of the keep are out hunting?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You think someone did this on purpose?" She asked aghast.

"I do ... but I can't think why. All I know is I need to protect my girls. We are leaving in a few days, Arianne, Nymeria ... I would have you come home with us," Oberyn said, gazing at them.

"I won't," Nymeria said at once, "I won't leave Kay and I won't leave ..." She tailed off, blushing slightly.

"Torrhen." Oberyn finished for her with a heavy sigh. Ellaria looked confused at his words but said nothing, "Arianne?" He asked.

Arianne sighed heavily, she knew she was the heir to Dorne and would have to leave and Makayla and Nymeria understood.

"We'll see you again." Nymeria promised.

Arianne nodded in thanks.

"Do you think the Lannisters did this?" Makayla asked finally.

"Who else?" Oberyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They will be gone soon," Makayla said, "We don't have time to find them out."

"Keep your eyes open, you swear to me?" Oberyn demanded, "If you see anything you tell your husband, and you tell Robb Stark, he will be in charge once Lord Eddard leaves for the Capital."

"I swear," Makayla said at once.

"Good," Oberyn nodded, pacing the room a few times as he tried to calm his worry.

"We will be fine, Uncle." Makayla tried to assure her uncle.

"I know but things are becoming dangerous what with Robert's son becoming a mad man." He said with a grim look and they all nodded.

"We will be safe, father." Nymeria assured him.

"Stick together." He said fiercely.

"We will," Makayla promised him.

"The Stark's are good people." He nodded, "The Karstark's too." He added, giving Nymeria a small smile.

"We will be safe with them, and we are safe with each other," Makayla said softly.

"Nothing will happen to us, we will be careful," Nymeria added.

Oberyn nodded and hugged them both tightly along with Ellaria as they went to prepare for their leave and Makayla tied her blonde curls into a braid to keep it from her face.

She needed to check on Jon.

* * *

He looked up when she came in and she managed to smile for him. His own lips barely twitched and she crossed to him at once, kneeling down next to the chair he was in and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head against his chest. She felt his hand stroke through her hair then and she smiled slightly before speaking, "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better," he said honestly.

"Will you come to bed? You need to sleep," she told him, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Give me a moment," he said, managing a small smile.

"Don't be long." She said softly, standing and walking to the dresser where she began readying herself for bed.

Jon watched silently as he watched Makayla brush her light blonde hair calmly and then wash her face with the basin of water.

She then went behind the dressing screen and began undressing; he could see her throwing the gown over the screen.

He smiled then.

He got up from the chair and began removing his own clothes, as miserable as he felt he knew Makayla's soft touch and warm body would make him feel better. She looked at him in faint surprise when she emerged from the screen in just a thin night dress. "You're ready for bed then?" She questioned a small smile on her lips.

"I'm ready for you," he corrected, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Makayla felt surprise run through her along with secret delight; she didn't hurt as much as she did lady night when Jon had claimed her maiden head.

She kissed him back as they got under the warm furs and Ghost sat on the end of the bed, his strange red eyes watching them.

Jon's hands skilfully unlaced her night dress and pulled it away so she lay as bare as he did. She shuddered as she felt his body bare against hers again, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. "Are you alright?" Jon asked concerned.

"Yes," she breather back, pulling him closer to her.

"Do you want this?" He questioned, his hands wrapping her legs around him, readying himself to push inside her.

"I want this." She replied breathlessly and he let instinct take over him then.

He thrusted into her then and although there was a slight dull pain, it didn't hurt as much and Makayla found herself tangling her fingers into his black curls, her body pressed against his.

He growled slightly and nipped at the side of her neck roughly but gently biting down.

She couldn't help the soft cries that came from her as he continued driving pleasure through her body. Now she understood why Nymeria snuck off to the old tower with Torrhen every night, she could understand how this pleasure could become addictive. She was sure she would never get enough of Jon, of the feeling of him moving inside her, or the way his lips trailed her skin.

Her nails scratched his skin roughly making him grunt slightly before kissing her again and Jon found himself knotting his hands into her hair.

Her hair was so soft.

He loved the feel of it, and the smell of it. He loved all of her he admitted to himself as he felt himself get closer to his release. Her nails dug in sharply then and she cried out loudly and he smiled, knowing she had reached her high. He managed to thrust into her a few strokes more before he spilled himself, letting his head drop down to her neck, breathing hard against her.

Makayla relaxed against him and smiled as she traced patterns across his chest and he smiled at her as he held her close and could hear moans from across the hallway.

Clearly Robb and Maria.

Jon chuckled as he too heard them. "Who do you think will be first?" He asked Makayla.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, frowning at him.

"First to have a child." He explained.

"Oh ..." She said, "I don't know ..."

"Is it not what you want?" He asked, suddenly filled with worry.

"Of course I want it ... I just hadn't thought." She reassured him.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to be a father." Jon confessed.

"You will be." She breathed, "You will be a father to many sons and daughters and you will be wonderful."

Jon smiled then and pulled her into him tightly.

"I honestly thought of joining the Night Watch with my Uncle." He said quietly.

Makayla smiled.

"I remember my father being the same, his older brother died and made him heir to Castle Crescent." She said softly

"I'm glad I didn't go," he admitted.

"So am I," she smiled.

"This can't be the life you imagined," he said quietly.

"No," she agreed, "But I'm happy Jon ... I'm happy at Winterfell and…. I'm happy with you."

"I will do everything to keep you happy," he promised.

"Thank you," she said softly, clutching his tighter.

Jon held her close and smiled as he watched her fall asleep against him.

He closed his own eyes and held her tightly.

* * *

Makayla wasn't ready for this goodbye. On the one hand she was glad that the King and his awful family were leaving. But on the other hand they were taking Lord Stark and his daughters with them and no one knew how long they'd be gone for. Ellaria, Oberyn and Arianne were also departing and that was what crushed her heart even more as she watched them prepare to leave, Nymeria's hand clasped tightly in hers.

She hugged them all goodbye and Ellaria held her tightly, almost not wanting to let her and Nymeria go as she said goodbye.

Arianne hugged her two cousins tightly.

Nymeria fought back tears.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to come home sweet thing?" Ellaria asked Nymeria hopefully.

"Mother ... I love you, but ... you always told me to follow my heart, grab the things that make me happy." Nymeria replied honestly.

"And that is Torrhen Karstark," Ellaria said sadly, nodding her head in understanding.

"Besides, I can't leave Kay," Nymeria continued brightly and everyone managed a smile.

"It is farewell for now," Oberyn said as he and Ellaria mounted their horses.

"But not forever," Arianne added before pulling herself up on her own.

"No." Makayla said softly and waved them goodbye as they watched them ride out of the keep and saw Theon and Sansa saying goodbye.

Lady looked content.

"You'll be home soon," Theon said, brushing Sansa's tears away.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, surprised by how much she actually meant the words.

"You're only going for a few months, and when you return we'll be married," he assured her.

"Yes," she agreed her voice stronger as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'll write," he promised.

"You won't," she retorted, laughing slightly.

"I'll intend to anyway." He smirked and she laughed even harder.

"I have to go," she finally said looking into his grey eyes...

"For now," he nodded and she let him kiss her cheeks before walking away to take her place next to Arya.

Makayla walked over to her then with Maria as they said goodbye.

"Be careful you two." Makayla said hugging them.

Arya nodded and hugged them both and then Nymeria.

Arya clung to Jon.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too ... you've got my gift?" He asked quietly and Arya nodded happily before turning back to her own horse.

"What gift?" Makayla asked him curiously as they watched the company head out of the gates.

"A sword of her own," Jon told her after looking around for a moment to check no one had heard.

"I bet she loved it," she smiled.

"I think she did," he returned her smile, bending his head to peck her lightly on the lips.

Makayla smiled into the kiss and saw that Catelyn was still with Bran.

They watched their friends ride away and sighed.

"Let's go inside." Robb said finally as he held Maria to him when he saw a familar man walking over towards him.

Ramsay Snow.

Maria froze and Robb's hand went instantly for his sword.

"No!" Maria gasped, grabbing his hand.

"Go inside," Robb growled, shifting himself in front of her.

"Robb please don't," she whispered pleadingly from behind him but he ignored her, pulling his sword from it's sheathe.

"What do you want?!" Robb growled as Grey Wind snarled beside him along with Ghost and Jon had his own sword out.

Ramsay simply smirked.

"I simply wanted to see your pretty wife, Stark." He said eying Maria.

"You have a nerve." Robb said, his voice shaking with anger.

"I'm a free man," Ramsay smirked, "Free to do as I wish ... be where I wish."

"What are you talking about?" Jon snarled.

"This," Ramsay said smugly, holding up a piece of parchment, "Signed by the King ... pardoning me from any crime."

"And how much did your father pay for that?!" Robb spat disgusted.

"Matters not Stark," Ramsay grinned horribly, "all that matters is that I get to go where I please ... and it pleases me to be here, near your pretty, pretty wife ..."

"You stay away from my wife, bastard!" Robb snarled and Theon and Jon grabbed him by the arms as he glared at Ramsay who smirked.

He then looked at Makayla and Nymeria who was with Torrhen.

"This must be the famous whores?" He asked licking his lips.

Jon felt rage run through him.

"That's my wife," Jon snapped, instantly pulling Makayla to his side.

"If you want whores there's a brothel." Theon snapped harshly.

"Wise words Greyjoy." Ramsay smirked; sauntering passed them, his eyes lingering on Maria for too long making her shudder.

"Inside," Robb said again, his voice softer this time as he pressed his hand against her lower back and guided her into the keep.

They all went into the keep and sat down in silence.

Maria pulled her raven feathered cloak around her tightly with a Dire wolf clasp in the front as Robb held her hand tightly.

"Robert pardoned him?!" Rodirk roared.

Rodirk simply snorted in disgust.

"Why?!" Jory demanded outraged.

"Gold," Theon muttered, "What else."

"We could just kill him?" Jory suggested and Theon smirked, both of them describing exactly how they would do it.

* * *

"I think I'd like to go back to our room," Maria said quietly as Theon and Rodirk grew louder with their descriptions.

"Of course," Robb said, making to stand with her but she had already turned and walked away.

Robb followed after her and sat down next to her in their room and he saw a look of fury on Maria's face as she looked at Robb.

"I don't remember my brothers; does that make me a bad person?" She asked looking at him.

"No." Robb said pulling her into him.

Maria felt relived.

"I'm scared Robb." She whispered after a while.

"What are you scared of?" He asked quietly, cradling her in his arms.

"I feel like everything's going to change ... I'm scared that you'll leave me." She confessed.

"I could never leave you, don't ever say that." He growled.

"Promise me," she said, lifting her head to look into his eyes, "Promise, if you ever have to go, for whatever reason, that you will take me with you."

"I promise," he said after a moment, kissing her meaningfully for a moment before pushing her back against the pillows.

Maria kissed him back and felt him starting to pull off her gown as he undone the laces and she helped him out of his clothes as Grey Wind snored beside them.

"Snorer." She giggled.

Robb chuckled as he kissed her.

"Probably best he sleeps." Robb said huskily as he slid his hand up her bare leg.

"Probably," she agreed, gasping out in pleasure as Robb joined their bodies completely, thrusting slowly inside her as she grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails piercing his skin as she tried and failed not to cry out.

"Oh gods, Robb." She moaned kissing him.

Robb chuckled.

He loved hearing her say his name as he thrust inside her. He loved the breathless cries that came from her mouth when she reached the end, which was always his undoing. He groaned against her neck as his own release came, feeling her hot breath in his ear as he wandered his hand down to settle on her stomach, trying to imagine what it would be like to have his baby inside her.

He couldn't help it, he nuzzled her neck and Maria gently stroked his curls.

"My little raven." He said softly.

Maria smiled at him and curled into him.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

**So sorry for the delay, been having family issues x**

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 18

* * *

Oberyn was silent as they sailed to Dorne.

He hoped Nymeria and Makayla were safe.

"You're worrying again my love," Ellaria chuckled.

"Do you blame me?" He sighed.

"Of course not, I miss them too, but they are safer in the North than anywhere." She soothed.

"I hope that remains true," he said darkly.

"Why would it not?" she asked frowning.

"Lord Stark being in King's Landing worries me," he confessed, "Something isn't right."

"You worry about the Lannisters?" She asked looking at him.

Oberyn nodded grimly.

"There's something going on and did you see how Cersei reacted when Tyrion told her and Jamie that Bran would live?" He asked gravely.

"She looked horrified." Arianne said frowning.

"Do you think we should have said something?" Oberyn asked.

"About what?" Arianne frowned.

"About the rumours of the Queen and her brother," he said worriedly.

"I don't know," Ellaria said, "It will do no good to dwell on it now."

Oberyn nodded but decided to write to Ned and tell him of the rumours.

They were soon docked at the harbour of Helholt and began riding to the Water Gardens.

He hoped the girls were safe.

* * *

"Enough!" Ned finally snapped, Sansa and Arya had been bickering all the way from Winterfell and he was tired of it.

"She started it," Sansa sulked.

"I did not!" Arya protested outraged.

"I said enough!" Ned reminded them, "I have had two weeks of this and I won't have a day more you hear? You're sisters, you should behave as such!"

Nymeria and Lady were both oddly silent as they watched their owners.

"I'm sorry, Sansa." Arya said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Arya." Sansa said finally.

Ned watched with a smile.

It wouldn't last, he knew that, but a few moments of peace were better than nothing.

"I'm going to write to Theon." Sansa declared after a moment.

"Goodnight then," Ned said to her and she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before sweeping from the room.

"Why is Sansa marrying Theon?" Arya asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Ned countered.

"He's just a ward ... he has no title any more, why him?" She questioned and he sighed, sometimes he forgot how clever his youngest daughter was.

"He will be Lord of the Iron Isles one day and his father is dying." He said after a few minutes but Arya knew there was more to it.

"There's more than that, isn't it?" Arya persisted.

"Yes." Ned said finally.

"What?"

"You spent some time with the prince at Winterfell," he said softly.

"Joffrey?" She said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Exactly," he chuckled, "You think I should have let Sansa marry him?"

"Gods no! Is that what the King wanted?" She asked horrified.

"I think it is," Ned confessed, "So I betrothed Sansa to Theon before he could ask."

"That was a smart move." Arya said impressed.

Ned smiled at her.

"Am I getting married next?" She asked suddenly.

Ned laughed.

"I don't think so." He said after a moment.

"Good," she sad happily, "Boys are too much trouble."

"Girls aren't much easier you know," he chuckled.

"I bet I'm easier than Sansa." She said with a sly grin.

"I will say nothing of the sort - now get to bed!" He ordered, trying not to laugh.

Arya laughed and walked away as a man came in with a letter for him from Prince Oberyn and he thanked him before reading it.

_'Ned.'_

_'I know you trust the King, and far be it for me to judge you for it but I feel I must warn you of certain thing before you reach King's Landing and I can no longer contact you for fear of spies. Do not trust the Lannister's; I am almost certain they had something to do with your son's fall although I cannot prove it. I fear for you my friend; you are an honourable man which would make it easy for people like them to destroy you. Don't fall victim to their schemes; keep your eyes open, always.'_

_Your friend._

_Oberyn.'_

Ned read the note carefully and swallowed.

The Lannisters had been involved with his son's fall.

He couldn't say it was a complete surprise. It still left a nasty taste in his mouth though. He had housed those people in his home, had them eat from his table and they had crippled his son. The Gods only knew what else they would be capable of if they were capable of throwing a ten year old boy from a tower without any sign of remorse or regret. He resolved to keep a very close eye on them from now on, he couldn't risk letting them get ahead of him.

He decided to keep Sansa away from the Lannisters, although that wouldn't hard, Sansa was polite to them but never stayed long in their company.

He sighed.

Then again Tywin Lannister was capable of murdering children.

Tywin Lannister was capable of anything and that's what scared him.

* * *

"Do you think your father will be hand long?" Makayla asked as she lounged on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, looking up from where he was polishing his boots.

"I mean ... he can't want to stay south forever," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not ... but then I imagine he'll stay as long as the King needs him," Jon replied looking up at her with his grey eyes.

"I suppose," Makayla agreed, biting her lip gently. "I can see my face in those." She nodded towards his boots.

"And a pretty face it is too." He grinned and she laughed at him.

Makayla smiled then as she saw Ghost walk over and nuzzle her, she scratched his ear affectionately and he looked at her with those strange red eyes.

Strange wolf.

They both then saw Robb hurry in,

"There's a fire in the library!"

"Stay here!" Jon demanded quickly.

"Like hell!" Makayla replied at once.

"Please!" He tried, but it was no use, Makayla was on his tail as they ran down the steps into the courtyard.

* * *

Maria let herself out of the room, she knew Robb had told her to stay where she was but she couldn't bear not knowing what was going on and she could see nothing from the window. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard the scream and she whipped her head around, wondering where it had come from.

It had come from Bran's room.

She ran towards the room, her skirts flying around her as she opened the door to see Summer ripping a man's throat out with Catelyn watching shocked, and her hands bloody.

Seven hells.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Bran," she whispered, sinking to her knees as the dead man fell to the floor.

"He's fine." Maria assured her after casting a look towards the sleeping boy.

"He tried ... to kill ... Bran ..." Catelyn choked out and Maria could only stare, leaning forward to embrace her.

"I'll get you the Maester." Maria said soothingly.

"No!" Catelyn managed, "Don't leave me!"

"My Lady ... I don't how long the others will be, there is a fire in the library." She tried to persuade her but Catelyn clung on to her as though her life depended on it and Maria could not find the strength to let her go.

Maria held her bloody hand and looked at Bran who was fast asleep and sighed in relief.

Someone had tried to kill Bran.

She then saw Ghost and Grey Wind silently come in.

Grey Wind nuzzled her.

A thought struck her then and she looked into the eyes of Robb's wolf.

"I need Robb," she told him, "I need him now, bring him."

Grey Wind stared at her for a moment before turning tail and walking out of the door. Maria breathed a sigh of relief, Grey Wind was a stubborn bloody wolf, just like his master, he would drag Robb here if he had to.

She looked at Catelyn to see that she had calmed down and helped her up to her feet as they checked on Bran.

Bran was breathing steadily, Summer sitting beside him calmly.

Maria gently bathed Catelyn's hands.

Robb came not long after, Maria could hear him cursing Grey Wind all the way down the hallway, and she looked up expectantly as he arrived in the door way. "What in the name of ..." He cut short when he saw his mother.

"There was a man," Maria said once as he knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You need the Maester," he said when he saw her bloody hands.

"I'll go," Maria said, standing at once to go and fetch him.

She quickly found Maester Lunwin and brought him to where Catelyn was and he started to bathe them along with cleaning the wounds.

Nymeria, Makayla, Torrhen and Jon hurried in then.

"What happened?"

"A man attacked Bran," Maria told them as Robb paced up and down looking furious.

"And my mother," Robb spat.

"Bran was the target," Catelyn managed as Maester Luwin cleaned her wounds.

"Why?!" Makayla asked aghast.

"I wish I knew," she said, wincing in pain.

"He must have seen something that he shouldn't." Rodirk said grimly.

Jon was feeling angry.

"Bran has never fallen." He said grimly.

Rodirk then saw the dagger.

"That is a fine blade." He commented.

"Too fine for him." Robb agreed.

"Someone sent him." Catelyn said, her eyes wide.

"Lannister's." Makayla whispered and everyone stared at her.

"We have to be careful about this." Robb said warningly.

They all nodded and Rodirk studied the blade before deciding to study it more in the morning as they all went to retire.

* * *

Theon was grim; someone had tried to kill Bran.

But why?

He'd been climbing the abandoned tower, as he often did when he had fallen. Only now it seemed he'd been pushed, he circled the tower and looked up. Catelyn rounded the corner then. "Were you thinking of going?" She asked curiously.

"I thought ... perhaps there might be some clue," Theon said quietly.

"I had thought that same." she said, a small smile on her lips.

"After you my Lady." Theon gestured for her to go in first.

She smiled at him as she went first and they searched for a while when they found blonde hair on some twigs and she frowned.

"Look." Theon said and showed her more strands that shone in the morning winter sun.

Catelyn felt angered.

The Lannisters were responsible.

"The Queen," she hissed.

"That's a dangerous thing to say," Theon said quietly, "She is not the only woman with blonde hair."

"Makayla is the only other I know ... you cannot think her responsible." Catelyn said looking at Theon.

"Of course I don't ... but the Queen is powerful, from a powerful family." He insisted.

"I will write to Ned at once," she said firmly.

"You can't send this with a raven," Theon said, aghast.

"I know, I am sending a raven to ask him to return Sansa at once," she explained patiently.

"Good," he said relived, "And Arya?"

"Too suspicious," she said after a moment, "They will let Sansa go for her marriage, there is no reason for Arya to leave."

Theon agreed with her on that, it would be strange if both girls left Kings Landing with Lord Eddard Stark and nodded.

"Let's go tell the others." He said as he saw Rickon playing with Shaggy Dog, his black Dire wolf who was in the court yard.

They went into the keep and Catelyn pulled Rickon with them so he would be warm.

Shaggy Dog walked beside them.

Catelyn found Ser Rodirk and informed him of who to bring along to the meeting. A while later they all appeared in the Godswood. "I know I can trust you all," she began, "I have written to my husband and told him to send Sansa home at once so she can marry."

"So soon?" Makayla said surprised, "She has only just left."

"I want her home," Catelyn said meaningfully and Theon nodded, "Your father needs to know what happened here." she continued, looking to Robb now who nodded.

"I will ride to King's Landing." He said at once.

"You will not, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, I will go." Catelyn said firmly.

"Mother ..." Robb began.

"Robb I will go, I will tell your father what he needs to know and I will return," she said firmly.

Robb finally nodded and looked at his mother.

"What do I tell Rickon?" He asked quietly.

"I will talk to him and say goodbye." Catelyn said sighing.

"And Bran?" Jon asked softly.

Catelyn smiled sadly.

"If he wakes while I'm gone ... explain it to him as best you can," she said softly.

"You won't be long." Robb said, trying to sound cheerful.

"No," she agreed, nodding her head.

"I will make sure enough men go with you," he said firmly.

"No," she said again, "We should not draw attention to ourselves!"

"I will go with Lady Stark." Ser Rodirk said and Robb reluctantly nodded his agreement after a while.

They all said goodbye to Catelyn and Maria and Makayla walked over to where Catelyn was saddling a horse and gave her a dagger along with Nymeria.

"Just in case." She said quietly.

Catelyn looked touched.

"I can't...this is one of your daggers, Nym." She said startled.

"Take it," she insisted.

"She's got plenty," Makayla added with a smile.

Maria came forwards then, looking slightly uneasy. Catelyn frowned at her for a moment before pulling her into a tight embrace. She froze though at the words Maria whispered into her ear.

"I'm witch child; you're going to be a grandmother." She said with a shy smile.

Catelyn felt her heart sing.

Robb would be a father.

"Are you certain?" she breathed.

"I have yet to see the Maester but I know it," Maria whispered, "I'm certain."

"See the Maester," Catelyn insisted, "Have you told Robb?"  
"I have not said a thing," she confessed with a slight blush.

"He will be thrilled," Catelyn assured her.

"He will not think it too soon?" Maria questioned fearfully.

"No my dear." She said with a slight laugh, "He will be over the moon."

Maria smiled then at her and embraced her tightly along with Makayla and Nymeria.

"Be safe." Makayla said softly.

"I will, don't worry." Catelyn said softly as she mounted her horse and began to ride away.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked Maria as they watched his mother ride away.

"Yes," she said at once, "I'll miss her that's all."

"She'll be back soon." He assured, kissing her quickly, "I suppose you're Lady of Winterfell now," he smiled.

"If that's so I should see the Maester about my duties," she said, thinking she should really see Maester Luwin about confirming her pregnancy.

"I will see you for dinner then," he smiled.

"Can we have dinner in our rooms?" She asked, "Just the two of us?"

"If that's what you want." He smiled again, kissing her before she walked towards the Maester.

* * *

Finding Maester Luwin wasn't hard and she found him reading.

"May I ask you something?" Se asked nervously.

Maester Luwin smiled kindly.

"Of course."

"I think ..." She began, "I think I am with child."

"I see," he smiled, "You have missed your bleeding?"

"Twice," she confirmed.

"Do you consent to letting me examine you?" he asked gently.

"Of course," she whispered.

She nodded and allowed him to examine her and smiled at her.

"You're two moons along with child." He said softly.

Tears pricked her eyes.

She was having Robb's babe.

* * *

Maria fiddled with the ties of her dress as she watched Robb finishing up the last of his dinner, her mind racing as she wondered how on earth she was supposed to give him her news. "There's something bothering you," he said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" she asked startled that he could read her so well.

"Tell me," he smiled and she took a deep breath as his eyes searched her face, waiting for her answer.

"I'm with child," she finally managed to whisper and he was on his feet in an instant pulling her into his arms.

"For certain?" He breathed into her neck, his voice choked with emotion.

"For certain Robb," she told him softly and he tightened his arms even further around her.

"I'll protect you both with my life, Maria, I swear it." He promised and she smiled softly.

"I know you will." She said softly.

He kissed her then long and passionately.

He was going to be a father.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 19

* * *

Jon had wondered to the hot springs and was undressing when he saw Makayla unlacing her gown and it fell in a pile on the rocks.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said and she jumped turning and smiling when she saw it was him.

"I didn't hear you!" She exclaimed, "You frightened me!"

"Let me make it up to you," he said, walking towards her.

"And how might you do that?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I can think of a way," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her shrieking into the springs behind him, both of them laughing madly as the water engulfed them.

Makayla shook her fair curls and looked at Jon who was gone.

She blinked.

"Jon?" She called out softly.

Where was he?

He nipped her hips then and she almost screamed, turning around to face him and swatting at his shoulders as he laughed at her.

"That's not funny!" she scolded him.

"I found it most amusing," he countered, pulling her closer to him.

"Well I didn't." She whined and he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"You will be." she muttered darkly, pressing herself close to him and rolling her hips until he hardened against her, growling into her ear. She smirked then and pushed him away before climbing out of the water and pulling her robe about her.

"Now you're sorry," she smirked again and wandered away from him.

"Damn it Makayla!" He shouted after her, hearing her laughter fade away as she disappeared.

He shook his head; damn that wife drove him insane.

He felt the water warm him when he noticed that the sky had darkened.

It was getting dark.

He got out after washing and pulled on some fresh clothes.

He wondered if his mother was watching over him.

A thought suddenly struck him then, why had he never thought about it before. He hurried up from the springs then, his head pounding as he made his way towards the crypts. She had been here this whole time and he had never once thought to visit he since he'd found out the truth. He had been down there as a child, but once he had got older the mystery and excitement of the place had worn off and he had avoided it, thinking it dank and bleak. Now though as he descended the steps he felt that same rush he used to. When he reached her likeness he knelt down in front of it and touched a hand to the cold stone.

"I know who you are now," he whispered quietly.

Although he knew that she couldn't speak, he felt that Lyanna understood him and touched her face.

"I wish I could have met you mother." He said quietly.

He wished he could remember her.

It pained him.

"I wish I could know you," he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. Eventually he tore his eyes away from his mother's likeness and went back up the steps and towards the keep. He could hear the last of the people coming from dinner and he managed to smile for them as he passed them. He entered his room quietly, noticing that Makayla was already tucked up in bed and sound asleep. He smiled at the sight and undressed silently before climbing in next to her.

She stirred slightly but didn't wake as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, knowing he would be lost until morning.

He felt her curl into him and smiled before holding her close to him.

* * *

Sansa had just finished packing her things for the return journey home and once that was done, she sat down and began to write to Theon.

She smiled then as Lady sat at her feet.

She couldn't believe that she was going home so quickly, that her wedding was coming so soon. As she finished her letter a knock sounded at the door and she got up to answer it. It was her father and she smiled at him as she stood aside to let him enter.

"Are you all ready?" He asked her.

"Yes," she confirmed with a smile.

"Then we must go," he said gently, "There is a guard waiting to take you."

"At this time?" She said with a frown, it was almost the middle of the night.

"It's best you go now." He said firmly and she nodded, thinking there was something he wasn't telling her.

She pulled her dark brown furred cloak on and followed her father out, she had already said goodbye to Arya and was now outside in the court yard.

She mounted her horse and looked at Ned.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked as Lady stood beside her.

"No," he smiled, "I have a job to do."

"Will you not be coming to the wedding?" she asked.

"I will do everything I can to be there," he promised her.

"And Arya?" She questioned.

"No doubt I'll be able to send her soon," he assured her, "Now go."

"I will see you soon," she said hopefully and he nodded as she kicked her heels into her horse, watching as her and her small guard disappeared into the night, saying a small prayer to the Gods that she would be safe.

He was about to return to his rooms when he saw a gallery where all of the Kings of the Iron Throne's swords were and looked around.

That was when he saw familar black armour with rubies on it.

Rhaegar Targaryen's armour.

Most of the rubies were missing; they had fallen into the Trident when Robert had smashed his war hammer against its wearer.

Rhaegar had died bravely from what he had been told; he had died bravely with Lyanna's name on his lips.

Sweet Lyanna, how bittersweet thinking about her was. He hated that she'd died, but she had died with a smile on her lips and a son in her arms, not knowing that her beloved Rhaegar was dead.

That was when he noticed similar armour next to Rhaegar Targaryen.

It was Anian Starre's armour.

The armour was black with strange symbols along with a crescent moon in the front.

The armour he had died in.

Why in the name of the Gods did Robert keep them here?

Were they trophies to him?

Something to remind him of the chaos he had wreaked, all the lives he had altered and destroyed?

He felt a pang of anger towards his old friend, tearing his eyes away from the armour and heading back towards his rooms.

"Lord Stark!" A voice called out and he turned round to see Ser Jamie walking towards him with an arrogant smirk.

"Ser Jamie." Ned said politely.

"I see you saw the Kings Armour room." Jamie said nodding at the room.

"Is that what he calls it," Ned snorted.

"Rather bad taste do you think?" Jaime asked with a grin.

"It's up to the King how he decorates his house." Ned returned and Jaime snorted.

"Indeed," he said, "If you'll excuse me Lord Stark ... I'm supposed to be on guard duty."

"Don't let me keep you." Ned said, inclining his head slightly.

That was when they both heard yelling from the Robert's chambers.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Robert was drinking and felt the wind blow fiercely through the room.

"Why did you do this Robert?" A familar haunting voice asked pained.

He turned around to see Lyanna staring at him with pained grey eyes.

"Lyanna," he breathed, transfixed by her beauty.

"It was all for naught Robert." She said, shaking her head sadly.

"I did it for you." He whispered confused.

"No," she said, "You did it for yourself."

"Lyanna!" He shouted, moving towards her but she'd gone; "LYANNA!"

He heard crumpled to the floor in despair.

Lyanna was gone.

Seven hells.

He then growled.

He would deal with that Targaryen family.

There were still two of them, across the Narrow Sea.

He would see his council tomorrow about ridding himself from them forever.

No more Targaryen's he promised himself.

Never again.

There wouldn't a living Targaryen alive in the Seven Realms, he promised himself.

He then got back into bed.

* * *

Sansa and her small guard had reached Winterfell around dawn.

There was no one around but a few stable boys as she slid wearily off her horse. The men had asked her if she had wanted to stop at an inn during the night but she had refused, urging them onwards, wanting to reach the safety of her home. She thanked them all for their protection before walking into the keep; she would sleep for a few hours before letting anyone know she had arrived. As she passed Theon's room she paused for a moment and to her surprise the door flung open and she jumped.

"Sansa!" He exclaimed happily.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She gasped but he merely grinned, grabbing her into his arms and holding her tight. She was surprised at the gesture but she held him back, trying to bite back her own grin as she realised how happy she was that he had missed her.

She hugged him back tightly as the others came out to greet her warmly.

Robb and Rickon hugged her along with Jon.

Nymeria hugged her tightly along with Maria and Makayla.

"What are you all doing out of bed?" She asked in surprise.

"We heard someone arrive," Robb said with a grin.

"Where's mother?" She asked with a frown.

"King's landing," Rickon piped up and she stared at Robb.

"It's a long story," he sighed, "Get some sleep; I'll tell you in the morning." He promised.

Sansa nodded and helped the guards to their rooms before retiring to her room with Theon who sat beside her silently.

"Here, I want you to have this." He said giving her a necklace with a pearl with a direwolf hanging off it.

"Theon it's beautiful," she said touched, "You didn't have to get me this."

"Consider it a wedding gift," he said softly.

"Won't my sigil be a kraken when we're married?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes," he grinned, "But you will always be a Stark."

Sansa laughed at that and leaned into him as they heard it rain outside heavily.

"How is Bran?" She asked worried.

Theon looked grim.

"Not good."

"Did something happen while I was gone?" She asked and Theon sighed.

"Robb will tell you once you've had some sleep." He told her.

"How will I sleep when I know something's happened to my little brother?" She asked, "Tell me, please Theon."

"Someone was sent to try and kill him; we think he saw something and that someone pushed him from the tower." He told her.

"But ... that's ... that's ..." She stuttered, trying to find words for how awful it was.

"I know," Theon sighed heavily, putting his arm around her.

"Who?" She asked shocked.

"Lannister's," he told her and her eyes widened.

"But why...He's just a boy?" She asked shocked and stunned at this revelation.

"Your mother thinks Bran might have seen something he shouldn't have." Theon said quietly and Sansa frowned slightly.

"Like what?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." He told her sighing.

"You have no clue?" She asked surprised.

"None," he said, shifting uneasily.

"Theon," she said knowingly, "What do you know?"

"Nothing," he insisted, "But I think Makayla and Nymeria know more that they're letting on."

"Have you asked them?" She frowned.

"How can I? I don't want it to sound like I'm accusing them, Jon would be furious and Robb wouldn't be much better."

"Maybe they don't want us to get into trouble." Sansa pointed out and Theon frowned.

"Do you know why House Martell hates House Lannister, Sansa?" He asked her gravely.

"Because Lord Tywin Lannister sent his two soldiers, Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Loch to kill Princess Elia and her two children." She said remembering her lessons with Maester Luwin.

"And?" he continued.

"And because they killed Makayla's family," she added quietly.

"Exactly," he said gravely and she frowned.

"I don't understand," she confessed.

"If the Lannister's did this then we are already in trouble." He explained seriously.

What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"They're trying to make Dorne attack, Dorne hasn't interacted with the Seven a Kingdoms since the Rebellion and they loathe Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters." Theon said grimly.

Sansa's stomach dropped.

"They're baiting us."

"I think so." Theon said angered.

"But what can we do?" She asked alarmed.

"Nothing," he said grimly, "If we react it means war."

"But ... what they've done," she said stunned.

"I know, but if Makayla and her family manage to rise above it then we must too." He said firmly.

Sansa nodded reluctantly at that and squeezed his hand gently.

"How is your mother?" She asked gently.

Theon smiled softly.

"She's the same as ever," Theon said quietly, his grey eyes hiding the pain.

"No better?" Sansa asked sadly.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head.

"She sometimes forgets that I'm here and back at Pyke, she's not very well but she's looking forward to meeting you though." He said with a sad smile.

Sansa smiled.

"She sounds lovely."

"She is," he nodded.

"I don't suppose she'll be well enough to come to the wedding." She said gently.

"No," he agreed.

"Perhaps we could delay, until she is well enough?" She suggested softly, wanting Theon to have family from his side on their wedding day.

"No," Theon said again, "We've delayed enough, the wedding is the reason you're home and it will happen soon."

Sansa nodded in understanding and he swallowed slightly.

Drowned god help him, he wanted to kiss her.

Sansa saw him looking at her like she was the only woman in his eyes.

She smiled slightly and he swallowed hard. He didn't know if he should, if she would even let him.

Her hand found his then and he inched his head slightly closer.

Sansa's heart beat faster at his movement and without thinking she closed her eyes and in the next second his lips touched hers.

Oh gods, Theon was kissing her and she was eagerly kissing him back, her hands knotting into his light brown curls as he cupped her face.

Seven hells, she felt beautiful.

Theon almost put her on his lap.

He was losing himself in her lips and she was kissing him back just as eagerly.

If he didn't stop now it would go too far, and it couldn't, not until they were married.  
Sansa looked at him in confusion when he pulled away but he merely smiled at her.

"I don't want to dishonour you," he whispered and she nodded her understanding.

"Alright, husband." Sansa said with a glow in her blue eyes.

She looked like a mermaid.

Theon held her close.

"Soon," he breathed, "Soon you will be my wife and I will do everything for you."

"And I for you," she promised.

"I'll leave you to sleep." He said after a moment, letting her go and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," she smiled as he made for the door.

"Sweet dreams," he returned before he left.

Sansa watched him leave and smiled softly before getting ready for bed and curled under the furs with Lady snuggling into her.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa, Nymeria/Torrhen Kastark. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 20

* * *

Jon was up before Makayla and saw it was still dark outside as he glanced at Makayla who was fast asleep, her sun blonde wavy hair fanned out.

He then looked at her scars.

He hated that she'd had to suffer so horrifically. She was so beautiful; she did not deserve such torment.

He knew she still had nightmares, sometimes she would toss and turn and cry out in the night and he wasn't able to wake her. He tried not to think about what she must be seeing but he couldn't help it. It made him hate the King and the Lannister's for what they had done, and he promised himself, if he ever got the chance he would take his revenge on them all. For his mother, his father, and most of all, for his wife.

He would avenge all of them and his siblings.

He gently pulled her into him and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Jon was on a field and there was water that was when he saw a man in black armour wielding a sword with a black handle with a red dragon._

_Was this his father?_

_"TARGARYEN!" A voice roared and he turned around to see Robert Baratheon charging at him._

_It was his father, Jon realised and he watched him raise his sword up to meet Robert's war hammer._  
_He fought well, and he was quick, Jon could almost see him winning but then he slipped in the water, his sword faltered and Robert's war hammer smashed into him over and over again._

_Jon wanted to look away but he didn't seem able to, he just stared as his father lay lifeless in the water on a bed of cracked rubies._

_He then saw Robert grab Rhaegar by the shoulders, blood staining the water as he shook the dying man and to his surprise, Rhaegar was smiling._

_"Where is she?!" Robert demanded as Ned Stark hurried over with Lord Jon Arryn._

_Rhaegar smiled then._

_"Lyanna."_

_Robert roared, throwing him down into the water and kicking at his lifeless body._

_"She's mine!" He screamed, "She's mine you damned Targaryen!" He slumped to his knees then in the water and let out a cry of anguish, sobbing into his hands as Ned and Jon Arryn stood at his side, gazing down on Rhaegar's body in disbelief._

_Jon stared at the scene in horror as he saw two young boys being marched over with the armour of house Blackwood and house Bracken._

_"Your grace, we found these two boys in the battle field." Lord Bolton said glaring at them._

_"What's your name, boy?" Ned asked firmly but gently._

_The oldest boy spoke first._

_"My name is Tristan Blackwood Bracken." He said looking firm; he had short, black curly hair and startling hazel eyes._

_Maria's older brothers._

_"They're from Winterfell, they can come back with me," Ned said calmly._

_"They were fighting for him." Bolton spat, glaring down at Rhaegar's body._

_"Traitor's are you boys?!" Robert roared enraged._

_"They're just boys ... likely just following orders," Jon Arryn said soothingly._

_"The wrong orders," Robert said darkly, picking up Rhaegar's fallen sword and glaring at them menacingly._

_Tristan looked calmly back at him while his younger brother, Benjamin looked frightened._

_Robert glared at them in disgust and hate as a man in burnished scarlet armour with a silver weirwood tree, surrounded by black onyx ravens taking flight on his armour came over._

_"They are my nephews." The man said quietly._

_Jon remembered him, he had visited Winterfell._

_Lord Tytos Blackwood._

_"They fought against you? On the side of the Targaryen's?" Robert growled._

_"They are my kin." He said calmly._

_"These two are not, they are men of Lannister." Robert smiled nastily._

_"My Lord, please ... they are my nephews," he said, slight desperation in his voice now._

_"The Lannister's fight for me now ... but I have no time for turn cloaks." Robert said, turning his attention to the boys, "On your knees."_

_"Robert ... you can't be thinking of ..." Ned began but he was cut off._

_"Enough Ned," Robert said sharply._

_Ned looked pleadingly at his friend as did Jon but the damage was already done._

_Benjamin was dragged onto his knees and Robert pulled out his sword as everyone watched horrified, Jon looked angered but Lord Roose Bolton looked eager._

_"Stop!" Jon yelled at him._

_"Any last words?" Robert asked the young boy coldly._

_Benjamin looked at Lord Tytos._

_"I'm sorry Uncle; please look after my mother, father and sister." He said looking at Robert coldly._

_He bowed his head then and Robert swung Rhaegar's sword high before bringing it down and taking his head.  
_

* * *

Jon jolted awake, sweat drenching him as he breathed hard, trying to return himself to the present. He had not had a dream that vivid in a long time. He felt tears in his eyes as he realised what he'd seen, he'd seen his father murdered, his mother's name the last thing to leave his lips. Then he had watched as Maria's brother was beheaded. Robert had murdered an innocent boy, and if that was not bad enough, he had used his father's sword to do it.

_'Coward, you damn coward.'_ He thought darkly.

Robert Baratheon had knights who were murderers, rapists and oath breakers.

"Jon?" Makayla asked seeing him awake and sweating.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a dream," he stuttered.

"Come here," she said soothingly, pulling him down onto her chest and stroking a hand through his hair.

He calmed in her embrace, steadying his breathing, before glancing up to see that her eyes were closing again in sleep. He let his head rest back on her chest and stroked a finger lightly across one of her scars. He would make them pay, he promised himself that then, and he would make them pay for what they had done.

He felt her shiver underneath him and smiled slightly.

"I'm surprised you aren't put off by them." She said quietly.

"They're a part of you." He said kissing them tenderly.

"Like your beard?" She asked playfully.

"Yes exactly," he chuckled as she ran her hand across his cheek lightly.

"I like it," she smiled.

"I love these," he said meaningfully, lightly tracing her scars again.

"How can you?" She asked seriously.

"Because they remind me what a strong, brave woman I've married," he smiled.

Makayla couldn't help but smile at that as she looked at him.

"Were you a maid?" She asked curiously.

Jon blushed.

"Theon tried to get me to sleep with a whore from the brothel but...I couldn't." He said quietly stroking her hair from her face.

"Why not?" She asked intrigued.

"I know what being a bastard is like ... I couldn't have given that life to a child," he explained quietly.

"How noble of you." She said teasingly.

"I'm also glad that you're the only woman I'll ever be with," he said seriously.

"So am I," she smiled.

He pulled her against his chest as Ghost stretched out on the bed.

That was when they heard a rider coming into the court yard.

"Who is it?" Makayla asked as she got dressed and Jon looked out.

"Lannister men."

"What?" she said, surprised.

"We should go down," Jon said as he saw Robb striding across the courtyard.

"Yes," she agreed, hurriedly following him out, Ghost on their heels.

They walked outside into the court yard and saw that Robb was already there along with Maria who watched wearily.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly.

The Lannister soldier sighed.

"Five of our men were killed in the Starre woods."

"Wildings?" Robb asked, "There have been more and more south of the wall."

"We don't know what is was but they were savaged," the Lannister man said coldly.

"Savaged?" Robb repeated his brow furrowing.

"Perhaps by them direwolves?" He suggested, nodding towards Ghost and Grey Wind who stared innocently back at them.

"They don't attack people," Robb snarled, "And they remain here at Winterfell unless we take them out."

"Can you prove it?" The Lannister soldier challenged them both.

"They don't attack humans." Makayla said coolly.

The man looked at her and shrugged.

"But they might start unless you change your attitude." Robb snapped and Maria curled her hand around his forearm.

"I think we should all calm down," Jon said, "Perhaps we can help each other."

"Yes, whatever is out there attacking people it needs to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt," Makayla insisted calmly.

"We will gather a group of men and search with you," Robb said, his temper calming.

"Thank you my Lord." The soldier said politely.

Robb nodded at him as he and Jon went to gather some of their men and gathered them as they grumbled.

Nymeria joined Maria and Makayla along with Sansa.

"What's going on?" Sansa asked quietly as Lady stood beside her.

"Something or someone is attacking people in the woods." Maria said, grimacing as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Are you alright? You don't look well," Sansa said concerned.

"I'm fine, it's nothing ... I'm just a bit tired," Maria said quietly.

"Perhaps you should go in and rest," Makayla suggested, thinking there was more to it than Maria was willing to say as she noticed her hand rubbing her stomach gently.

"Yes," Maria agreed, "I think that would be best, if Robb asks tell him I've gone to lay down."

"Alright." Nymeria said watching her go inside as they saw the men leave the keep and Makayla hoped Jon would be safe.

* * *

Arya and Ned were watching a tourney and that was when she saw a huge knight in silver armour going up against Ser Loras Tyrell.

"The Mountain." A woman gasped.

"That's the Mountain?" Arya said in disgust, thinking of Makayla's scars.

"Aye," Ned said heavily.

"That's horrible," she said and he nodded his agreement.

"I don't know what Tyrell is thinking, he's just a boy he could get himself killed." Ned said quietly.

"He wants to prove himself." Petyr Baelish said from where he sat next to Arya on the left as they watched the two knights ride towards each other.

Arya watched with baited breath.

_'So this is who killed Makayla's family.'_ She thought grimly.

"There are better ways to prove yourself," Ned said as they raised their lances.

"Not in Loras Tyrell's mind." Petyr chuckled as they crashed against one another.

Arya screamed despite herself, putting a hand quickly to her mouth to cover it.

No one looked at her as there were other women screaming in fright.

That was when Arya noticed that Sir Gregor Clegane's black horse was sniffing Loras Tyrell's horse as it wondered around.

Gregor Clegane roared enraged and cut his horse's head off.

Arya turned away and even Ned flinched, pulling his daughter's head against his chest so she wouldn't have to see any more.

"That seems a bit unnecessary." Petyr commented.

"Much of what Gregor Clegane does is unnecessary." Ned said heatedly and Petyr merely smiled slightly in response.

They watched as Gregor grabbed Loras off his horse and swung his lance at him.

Loras barely avoided it.

Arya watched in horror.

No wonder everyone was frightened of him.

"Cheat!" The whole crowd seemed to cry out and the King got to his feet at once.

"Stop him!" He roared out and several of the Kingsguard flew out to restrain the Mountain.

Loras pulled off his helmet as he was dragged away, a small smile on his lips. Arya had to admire his nerve, he didn't even look shaken at the events. He turned his head to her as she watched him and winked, she grinned back at him in response.

Sandor Clegane dragged his older brother off Loras, looking angry, the burns on his face horrifying and Petyr saw her looking.

"Gregor Clegane doesn't hold back his cruelty, even on his kin." He said gravely.

They all watched as Loras pulled up Sandor's hand.

"He did that to his face," Arya whispered shocked.

"They say he held it in a fire until the skin melted away," Petyr told her.

"His own brother!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"That's quite enough talk of that." Ned said sternly and Petyr chuckled slightly.

"Sorry." He said and Ned nodded as they saw everyone was having a break until the next two knights would fight when they saw a knight in black armour.

Ned saw Robert pale.

He looked at the knight closely.

The knight wore black armour with a crescent moon in the middle of his armour on his chest and that was when Ned realised.

That was Anian Starre's armour.

Who in the Seven Kingdom's would dare?

How had they even managed to get their hands on the armour?

"Who is that?" Arya breathed.

"I have no idea." Ned whispered his heart pounding as he saw Robert glaring down at the man.

The knight completely ignored him and looked at Sir Gregor Clegane as everyone watched with baited breath.

He threw down his gauntlet.

"STOP!" Robert roared enraged.

Everyone stared as the King got to his feet.

"Who are you?" He demanded of the knight and as one everyone watching held their breath as he came forward.

"Reveal yourself!" Robert roared.

The knight pulled off his helm and everyone gasped.

Seven hells.

It was empty.

Robert was getting pissed off.

"What in the Seven Hells is going on here?!" He roared.

"Robert please, you're causing a scene!" Cersei hissed from beside him.

"I want to know, what the hell is going on?!" He shouted, ignoring his wife.

That was when a sword was flung at Robert and narrowly avoided hitting him in the head.

* * *

Everyone screamed in fright.

"The king has gone mad!" A woman screamed terrified.

Ned knew he had to end this quickly.

"Get to the King!" He roared to the Kingsguard and they were on him at once.

Both Ned and Jaime Lannister flew towards the knight in Anian's armour. Jaime getting there first and tackling him to the ground.

"Who is it?" Ned asked wearily.

"Perhaps we should reveal him somewhere more private." Jaime suggested and Ned nodded his agreement, both of them grabbing an arm of the knight and pulling him into a deserted part of the tourney ground.

Jamie made a motion to pull the helm off the knight but the knight head butted him and sent him flying in the air.

Ned felt shock run through him.

The knight looked at him and before Ned knew what was happening, the armour was in a heap.

The sword clattered on the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 21

* * *

Jaime and Ned stared at one another.

"What hellish magic is this?" Jaime whispered wearily.

"I don't know," Ned said, his voice shaking.

"It is the curse of House Starre coming to pass on House Lannister and House Baratheon." A soft voice said gravely.

They looked around to see Ser Barristian Selmy looking at them.

"What curse?" Ned asked the old knight.

"Curses are for children." Jaime scoffed, "This is a trick no more."

"What curse?" Ned repeated calmly, not taking his eyes from Ser Barristian.

"When the Lannister army led by Ser Gregor Clegane and Ser Amory Loch stormed castle Crescent, Lord Anian cursed them as he lay dying on the ground." Barristian said gravely.

"He promised that his house along with house Targaryen and house Martell would reap the houses that had betrayed them and make them feel the wrath of their houses." He said seriously.

Ned was silent.

"He cursed the forest." Barristian said quietly.

"What forest?" Ned asked his heart pounding.

"The Starre Forest," he told him.

"I have to go," Ned said at once, pushing passed him and running as fast as he could.

Jamie looked at Ser Barristian then.

"He cursed his own forest?" He asked disbelief in his voice.

Barristian nodded.

"No man who is a Lannister or a Baratheon may enter."

"That's ridiculous, we hunted in the Starre woods when we were at Winterfell," Jaime scoffed.

"Being close to the Stark's probably saved you." Barristian said seriously.

"I suppose the Stark's are safe from this damned curse," he said annoyed.

"The Stark's weren't named." Barristian confirmed.

"Typical," Jaime said, rolling his eyes and walking away.

Barristian watched him go before calling out to him.

"Anian thought of you as a friend, Jamie." He said and Jamie stopped.

He turned around but the old man was gone.

* * *

Ned was hurriedly writing a letter to Robb, he had to get it to him as quickly as possible, he didn't want any of them venturing into the Starre forest again, and he had to keep them away, to keep them safe.

As he finished it a hurried knock came on the door and he opened it to reveal a hooded person. His heart beat furiously as bandaged hands came up to pull the hood down, a sigh of relief coming from him as he looked into her familiar blue eyes.

"Cat," he breathed.

"Ned, I'm so glad I found you." Catelyn said relived.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked seeing her bandaged hands as Petyr came in.

"Someone tried to kill Bran, Ned." Catelyn said gravely.

Ned felt his face pale.

"Tell me," he whispered urgently.

"They set light to the library, to cause a distraction and came for him; he said I wasn't supposed to be there and then he went for him." Catelyn told him hurriedly.

"By the Gods," Ned managed, realising now what had happened to her hands.

"It was that damn wolf," she almost laughed, "He saved us both."

"Direwolves do protect their masters." He agreed as he looked at her.

"How is everyone?"

"Fine and Maria is having a baby." She said smiling.

Ned smiled.

"Who does this dagger belong to, Petyr?" She asked her friend.

"Me," he said and they both stared at him.

"You!" she gasped shocked.

"Yes, it's curious, you see, I lost it in a game before the Royal party left for Winterfell," he told them.

"To who?" Ned asked wearily.

"Tyrion Lannister," he said gravely.

"The Imp?" Catelyn asked stunned.

Petyr nodded grimly.

"I lost it to him during a joust and the Queen lost a necklace." He said frowning.

"But why would the Imp want to hurt Bran?!" She exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

"And why give an assassin such a recognisable dagger." Ned added.

"He is far too clever for that," she said, shaking her head.

"As I said," Petyr added, "Curious"

"Perhaps Lysa will know." Catelyn said frowning.

"Will you do something for me?" Ned asked her.

Catelyn nodded.

"Don't go into the Starre Forest."

"Why ever not? I have gone there for years," she said with a frown.

"Tell the others too." Ned insisted.

"Ned, whatever has happened?" She asked concernedly.

"I have no time to explain now, I have to meet with the King, please Cat, and promise me?" he begged.

"I promise," she said at once.

"And the others too?"

"I will make them swear." She assured him.

"Thank you." He said kissing her tenderly and quickly left with Petyr as Catelyn and Rodirk left and went to the Vale.

* * *

Jon, Robb and Theon had gone into the woods and that was when he saw the faded black banners along with blue ones.

"Look at this." Theon said picking it up.

It had a crescent moon.

"House Starre," Robb said softly.

"This is where it happened then." Theon whispered, gazing around him.

"Don't think of it," Robb shuddered slightly.

"We shouldn't be here." Jon said quietly.

"Don't be stupid," Theon replied at once.

"This was a place of slaughter, we need to leave," he said urgently.

"Don't be afraid Jon." He said assuredly when they saw a young girl with thick black hair and dark brown eyes looking at them.

"Jon, Robb?" He asked looking at the girl.

They both looked.

She walked towards them then and, that were when Jon noticed she was holding a bloody doll.

"By the gods," he whispered, looking into her eyes and seeing Makayla.

"Jon move!" Theon said grabbing at his arm as he and Robb made to leave.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl.

"Jon you were right alright?! Now let's get out of here!" Theon insisted.

"Now Jon!" Robb roared, grabbing his other arm and attempting to drag him away.

That was when they heard something.

Horses.

They all turned around to see Wildlings charging towards them, mounted on horses and that was when Jon saw they had skulls adorned on the horse's reins.

Seven hells.

"Fucking Wildlings!" Theon exclaimed angry.

"Calm down!" Robb demanded, although his heart was pounding as he counted how many were coming for them.

"We can't take that many!" Theon groaned.

"We don't have much choice," Robb snapped, trying not to think of what it would do to Maria if he died, she would be left alone to raise their child. He swallowed hard, now was not the time to think of that.

Jon unsheathed his sword as the leader of the Wildlings looked at him and got off his horse while the two others stayed on the horses.

"What business do you have here?" He asked coldly.

"We were hunting and got lost." Jon said quickly.

None of the Wildlings said anything for a minute but to Jon's surprise, they made a pathway for him and the others.

"Leave, Dragon."

"By the Gods," Theon whispered once they were out of earshot.

"How did they know?" Robb asked his heart pounding furiously as he looked behind them again.

"I don't know," Jon whispered, his own heart hammering as they picked up the pace.

They quickly mounted their horses and started to ride back to Winterfell as it started to snow lightly and Jon sighed.

The Wildling had known who he was.

None of them said a word as they rode back to the keep. Jon saw Robb and Theon steal the odd glance at him before turning their faces away quickly. He couldn't blame them, he would be curious too if the boot was on the other foot. He wished he knew why the wildling had said what he did, how he had known. Then again, part of him didn't, part of him just wanted to forget the whole thing.

He just wanted to go home.

He sighed in relief as they reached the keep and found the others waiting with Nymeria, Sansa and Maria gossiping.

"Where's Makayla?" He asked dismounting his horse.

"She went for a ride in the Wolfswood." Nymeria told him.

"What?" He whispered quietly.

"She went ..." Nymeria began but Jon had already wheeled around and sprinted back to his own horse.

"What's happened Jon?!" Robb shouted after him but he didn't reply.

"Jon!" Theon tried.

"I think he's gone to find Makayla." Sansa told them.

"Why, she's perfectly safe and carries a dagger with her?" Nymeria asked confused and Robb groaned inwardly.

"We ran into a band of Wildlings in the woods." He explained.

"Are they dangerous?" Nymeria asked curiously.

"Very." Torrhen said grimly.

* * *

Jon rode as fast as he could through the Wolfswood, he was wary of calling out Makayla's name in case he drew unwanted attention to himself. His heart was pounding; he didn't know what he was more scared of her running into; the wildlings or those cold creatures that he had seen on more than one occasion. He shuddered at the thought, shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the image of the little girl that so resembled his wife.

He felt Shadow neigh softly as they stumbled across tracks left by Makayla and heard soft laughter nearby.

Makayla.

"C'mon boy." He said quickly and Ghost was running beside them.

Makayla laughed softly as she rode in the Wolfswood, she hadn't been here since she was a little girl and she loved the woods.

It was peaceful.

She heard hooves behind her then and she turned in her saddle. The smile she had on her face when she saw it was Jon soon fell when she saw the frantic look on his own.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"We have to go back, now!" he said urgently.

"Why?" she questioned, her frown deepening.

"It's not safe, Robb, Theon and I were almost attacked by wildlings earlier," he told her.

"Gods! Are you alright?!" She demanded.

"We're fine! Makayla please, can we talk about this when we get back to Winterfell?!" He asked desperately.

Makayla wanted to press Jon for more answers but nodded and followed him back to Winterfell when they felt the ground shake violently.

"What was that?" She asked looking at him as she saw the lake vibrate violently and Aneira whinnied slightly.

"Easy girl." She said soothingly.

"Now Makayla!" Jon insisted, kicking his heels further into his horse.

"I'm trying Jon!" She said back, trying to control her horse.

"If she won't ride you need to leave her, get on with me!" he almost shouted.

"I can't leave her!" she cried to him.

Jon turned around and saw Aneira had calmed down and was now riding alongside him as they rode away from the Wolfswood.

"Will you tell me what's going on, Jon?" She asked looking at him with her forest green eyes.

Jon sighed.

"I'm not sure I even know Kay," he said heavily.

"The wildlings ...?" she began.

"They let us go because they knew about me." he said quietly.

"Knew what?" She asked wearily.

"They called me 'dragon'," he told her and her eyes widened.

"How did they know?" She asked stunned as they reached the keep.

"I don't know." Jon said quietly as he ran a hand through his black curls and sighed.

"My home is nearby." She said quietly looking at the woods behind her.

"I know," he said softly.

"Less than a day's ride." She said longingly.

"I know what you're thinking ..." He began.

"And you're saying no." She said bitterly.

"I'm saying not today." He corrected.

"But we can go, another day?" She question.

"Yes, we can go another day." He promised.

Makayla looked at him hard then and smiled sadly.

"I honestly wanted to hate you." She said quietly.

Jon looked at her quietly.

"But you don't?" He asked wearily.

"No."

"I thought you'd hate me." He confessed.

"I can't," she whispered honestly.

"I'm glad Kay, I really am, I don't want you to hate me, and I want us to be happy." He said sincerely.

"We are aren't we?" She questioned him quietly.

"I know I am," he smiled.

"Me too," she replied, a smile on her own face.

He took her hand then and she held it back tightly, he simply held her soft hand in his rough, calloused one as they both looked at each other.

Jon kissed her.

Makayla leaned into him.

He made her feel safe

Was this love?

She thought it well could be, Jon made her heart flutter the way Maria told her hers did when Robb looked at her and they were so open about their love for one another. When he held her close her heart beat fast the way Nymeria told her hers did with Torrhen had her in his arms and she had confessed to being in love. But what would it mean if she loved Jon?

Would he love her too?

She wanted to tell him, she did love him but there was side of her, the bitter side warning her not to act on her emotions, everyone she loved died.

She would keep quiet.

She rested her forehead against his and saw his dark eyes gazing back at her.

She gently stroked his scar over his right eyebrow.

"How did you do this?" she asked softly.

"Robb hit me with a sparring sword when we were eight," he chuckled.

"How mean!" She exclaimed.

"It was an accident, father ... Robb's father, couldn't keep a straight face when he told him off," Jon remembered with a smile.

Makayla smiled at that as she remembered watching her older brother training in the tiltyard and looked over at where her old home was sadly.

She wanted to see if her family home was still standing.

She would go there one day.

She felt Jon gently touch the scars on the left side of her neck.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again," he said softly.

"You can't promise that." She said, shaking her head.

"I can," he said meaningfully, "I won't let anyone touch you."

"Jon ..." She began to protest.

"Don't argue with me." He cut her off, shaking his head.

Makayla sighed as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You can't promise that, Jon." She said quietly.

_'I can.'_ Jon thought.

He gently cupped her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

So someone messaged me and asked me if I would pair up Euron Greyjoy and Alys Karstark together in this story, after talking about it, me and DizzyDG agreed to write the pairing.

So Euron will still be his wild, self but with Victarion being a slight bastard. So forgive me if I miss anything out on Euron.

But he isn't a rapist, he just seduces women.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

_**Warning: This chapter contains a scene of attempted rape and also mentions of torture.**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 22

* * *

She stared into his eyes then, biting her tongue to stop herself saying the three words her heart was screaming.

_I love you.  
_

How hard could it be?

What if her rejected her?

She smiled then and pecked his lips before pulling away and taking his hand, leading him back towards the keep.

They both saw Sansa running over to them, a joyful smile on her face.

"Bran is awake!" She cried hugging Makayla.

Makayla felt a smile on her face.

Bran was alive.

"Thank the Gods!" Jon exclaimed, grabbing Makayla's hand and Sansa's and running up the steps.

"Did you hear?!" Theon said excitedly as he almost ran into them.

"Yes," Jon nodded, barely stopping.

"Does he remember anything?" Makayla called back over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Theon said, shaking his head sadly.

They all sighed sadly as they hurried into Bran's room and saw him awake with Robb, Maria and Rickon sitting with him.

"Bran." Jon said relived.

Bran smiled weakly.

"Can I walk?"

"Bran ... the damage ..." Robb began.

"Yes or no?" Bran asked his eyes on his brothers.

"No," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"Can you all leave me on my own please?" Bran said calmly.

"Bran ..." Jon tried.

"Please?!" He repeated, more forcefully.

They all nodded sadly and left as Makayla looked at Bran one last time before giving him a smile and he nodded before closing the door.

Her heart broke for him.

* * *

Bran was looking at the ceiling when he felt his eyes close and suddenly he was dreaming.

_He was in the woods with the silver trunks of weirwood trees but he noticed he wasn't alone, there were two women staring at him along with two men, one who had silvery hair and violet eyes and two little girls, one looked like Makayla, only she had black hair and olive skin and dark eye and a young man around Robb's age with raven black hair and green eyes._

_He stared intently back at them, wondering how to greet them. He tried to take a step towards them but he realised his legs didn't work. He was frozen to the ground. They stared and stared at him and he tried to open his mouth to ask them to help him but his tongue wouldn't work. Still they kept staring, not one of them moved an inch, and not one of them opened their mouths to speak to him. They just stared, and all he could do was stare back._

_Then the dark haired young girl moved towards him and held out her hand towards him and he grabbed it as he suddenly realised he was up and looked down to see he was walking._

_"Who are you?" He asked wearily._

_The young girl smiled._

_"My name is Nareys Starre and this is my cousin, Rhaenys." She said nodding at an older girl with Dornish features but startling violet eyes._

_"Makayla?" Bran asked shakily._

_"She's not here with us, she's with you, silly." one of them said smiling._

_"But ... I'm with you ..." He said, confused._

_"No Bran, not really, you cannot be," she said softly._

_"I don't understand." He said, shaking his head and the girl laughed, taking the hand of her cousin and skipping away from him. He called for them to come back but they didn't. He was left alone._

_He looked around to see that a man in black armour with dark stars engraved on his armour with a crescent moon on his chest plate._

_"The trees listen, warg." He said seriously._

_"Who are you?" He asked curiously._

_The man smiled then._

_"I was called the Lord of Stars."_

_"King Anian?" Bran whispered in awe._

_"Indeed boy," he answered._

_"But ... you're dead," Bran said, staring at him._

_"Yes indeed," he smiled._

_"But ..." Bran said again, but in the blink of an eye Anian was gone._

_He called out for them but they were gone and soon he was asleep again._

* * *

Nymeria found herself looking at the Wolfswood and that was when she saw a familar path that led somewhere.

Castle Crescent.

She bit her lip, Torrhen was later than usual meeting her and she'd begun to wonder if he wasn't coming. It wouldn't hurt just to walk a little way; she would stay on the path and not stray out of sight of Winterfell. No doubt if Torrhen was coming he would catch up with her soon enough and drag her back to Winterfell, up the old tower steps and into their own private bliss.

She was just about to walk there when she saw Torrhen walking over and smiled at him when she saw Makayla looking longingly at the forest of her childhood home.

"I see you're looking at Castle Crescent." Torrhen said to her quietly.

"It's where my cousin lived." Nymeria told him softly.

"I know, but you shouldn't be out here so late," he scolded her.

"I was waiting for you." She argued.

"I told you to wait in the grounds; it's not safe out there." He said firmly.

"I can protect myself," she said heatedly.

"I don't doubt you can, but Lord Stark has written, Robb has just told us all, we are not to go into the woods any more." he said grimly.

"Why ever not?" She asked startled.

"We just can't," he said with finality.

Nymeria decided not to ask anymore and they went into the keep where the others were and saw that the others were already eating their food.

Maria ate her food with Robb beside her as they gave Grey Wind a few helpings.

Sansa ate the fish greedily along with Theon.

They all still minded their manners though.

Makayla watched Maria curiously, her eating habits seemed to have changed and she noticed that she wasn't drinking any wine. She had also seen during the day that Robb had scolded Rickon for bowling into his wife as he sparred in the yard, almost tipping her off balance. Usually such an accident would be laughed off but Robb seemed almost furious with his younger brother, only calming down when Maria assured him she was fine. She wasn't stupid, she was almost certain that Maria was with child; although she couldn't think why she hadn't said anything, when the girls were all alone they often spoke of their longing for children, all of them excited for when they would have families of their own.

Although she understood why Maria and Robb were silent about it, they could lose the baby and that was something very painful to go through.

* * *

Makayla drank her wine as she looked at the window.

She would go see her home.

She wasn't frightened.

She stole a glance at Jon who was laughing heartily with Theon before sliding away from the table and heading towards the door. She knew it was reckless and that Jon would hate it, especially after she had promised him not to go out there, but she couldn't help herself. Her old home seemed to be calling out to her and she pulled her furs close as she slipped from the keep into the dark night.

She found Aneira in the stables and mounted her before riding off, thankful that there weren't any guards around the woods.

She unbraided her hair and smiled happily.

She wondered if her home was still standing.

The night was still as she galloped along the overgrown path that led to her old home.

Jon had told her it was less than a day's ride, but that was at a gentle pace, at the speed she was going it would only be a few hours before it loomed up out of the darkness. Her hear pounded furiously the closer and closer she got, almost scared at what she would soon see.

Makayla soon reached the ancestral seat of House Starre and simply looked at the magnificent castle as she saw it was still standing but needed repairs.

The flowers were overgrown and she saw that the tomb of where the Starre family were buried was desecrated and felt her eyes sting with tears.

She gently dismounted Aneira and walked on the path as she saw the familar crescent moon banners of house Starre with red banners of House Martell with a spear in a sun.

She closed her eyes, imagining the white banners of House Stark fluttering with them. Or perhaps she should be imagining the three headed dragon of the Targaryen's. They had been her family too, and now that she had married Jon she was even closer to them. When she opened her eyes she found her vision blurred by tears, she didn't want to think about how long it would take to repair this place. It didn't even feel safe any more, not like Winterfell. She had thought the King had done her a kindness in letting her have it back but as she stood there staring up at the deserted keep she felt that it was more an act of cruelty.

She closed her eyes and felt tears swim down her cheeks and slide down her neck as she looked at the ruined castle and looked at the ground.

She then remembered how the night her family had been slaughtered.

Her older brother Andras had sensed something was wrong.

* * *

_"Father, father!" Andras shouted.  
_

_"What is it?" her father asked gently, looking up from his papers.  
_

_"Something's coming, something dark!" he shouted almost hysterically.  
_

_Her father was on his feet at once, grabbing his son by the shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye.  
_

_"Did you see something?!" he demanded.  
_

_"Death," Andras whispered._

_Anian didn't say anything for a minute as he took in his eldest son's words when they heard a crashing sound and turned around to see their guards being attacked by men in Lannister and Baratheon armour._

_"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"_

_"Get your mother and siblings!" Anian yelled at his son as he unsheathed his sword, Dark Star._

_"But Father-!"_

_"Now!" Anian bellowed and Andras didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Makayla and pulling her from the room._

_As soon as they found their mother and the rest of their siblings he explained quickly and their mother led them at once down the back stairs, assuring them that everything would be alright and that their father would be waiting._

_He had been waiting, that was true. But they weren't alright, that had been a lie. _

_They had caught up to them in the woods, so much blood was spilled in the woods, Makayla could see them all now, their lifeless bodies on the ground as the blood had flowed from her own wounds, making her head spin.  
_

* * *

Makayla suppressed a sob as she pulled herself back to the present. She hated going back there. She hated so many things.

She swallowed back her sobs as she heard an unearthly wail from somewhere in the castle and froze, it sounded like someone was in serious pain.

"Hello?" She called out wearily and moved forward as Aneira whinnied behind her.

"Easy girl." She soothed as she felt a whistling sound and ducked.

Narrowly avoiding being shot by an arrow.

Her heart pounded as she crouched behind the ruined stones of her family's graves.

Gods she wished she hadn't come.

Someone was out there and they were trying to kill her, why oh why had she gone against Jon? And why had she not brought her dagger?

She cursed her foolishness, glancing around warily to try and see if another shot would be fired.

Sensing that shooter was gone, she stepped out from behind a grave and dusted her gown off as she saw something glowing in the moonlight.

She then heard howling.

She hoped it wasn't Ghost.

Sure enough a white direwolf ran towards her.

"Oh thank the Gods!" She whispered, dropping to her knees and grabbing the direwolf in her arms.

Ghost merely whined softly at her as she clenched his soft fur in her hands. Jon must be near, she concluded. He must have noticed her missing and known where she would have gone. She thanked the Gods again silently, not relinquishing her hold on Ghost, wanting to hold on to him until her husband came for her.

Makayla then felt Ghost growling low and looked around to see a man dressed in black with a bow on his back and there was a familar sigil on his cloak.

A flayed man.

She swallowed as she got up.

"You're on my land, whore."

"I'm no whore." She said, summoning up her pride as she looked into his familiar face.

"Married to a bastard ... You're no Lady." Ramsay spat.

Makayla said nothing as he stared her up and down, her heart beating furiously as Ghost growled behind her.

"You like fucking bastards do you whore?" Ramsay asked his voice dangerously low as his hand reached out to touch her hair.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She exclaimed, stepping back.

"You should be used to filthy hands, letting that Stark bastard paw at you every night," he said, his eyes glinting evilly.

Makayla stood up then as she looked at him coldly with dark green eyes that had turned dark as night as she glared at him.

"Please remove your hands from me, Lord Snow." She said coldly.

Ramsay laughed then, a chilling, menacing laugh.

"Or what?"

She had no answer for him and he knew it, laughing even more and pulling her full against his body.

"Let go of me," she whispered, her stomach in knots as he ran his hands over her, even though she was still clothed his touch made her skin crawl and she fought the urge to cry. She could hear Ghost growling still but she could not command him the way Jon could, she didn't know what to say to get him to help.

"I know exactly where that husband of your is," Ramsay breathed in her ear then making her shudder, "If you even think of setting that beast on me I will flay him alive and make you watch." He promised and she whimpered despite herself, she didn't want to think of Jon being hurt, let alone killed. "Now I suggest you spread your pretty legs for me like you do your other bastard." He hissed darkly.

Makayla felt a sudden surge of rage and strength run through her and she kicked him the crotch, making him yell in pain.

Ghost lunged at Ramsay and before Ramsay knew what was happening, Ghost had ripped his right little finger off.

"You bitch!" He roared as they heard the sounds of a horse riding towards them and both looked up to see to a rider on a black horse.

Jon.

She fell to her knees in relief as Ghost kept his great paws firmly on Ramsay's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground.

Arms were around her in an instant and she clung to Jon, his familiar scent consuming her as sobs came thick and fast.

"I'm sorry," she choked, and he hushed her, his hand running through her hair. She sobbed even harder, for a second she had imagined dying; she had imagined never seeing her husband again. "I ... love ... you." She managed between sobs and he held her even more tightly.

Jon simply held her even more tightly against him as he stroked her blonde wavy hair and kissed her hair tenderly as he looked over at where Ramsay was on the dirt covered ground, Ghost sitting on him defiantly.

Makayla suddenly realised what she had said and froze.

Jon took no notice and calmly stood up as he towered over Ramsay as Ghost sat on the man's chest, snarling.

"Get up." He said in a dangerously cold voice.

Ghost moved and Ramsay rose to his feet, his eyes that usually shone with glee were now apprehensive and the change in them brought a smile to Jon's face. He moved his sword to Ramsay's chest and the man's eyes widened even more. "Didn't last long with your pardon did you?" Jon snarled dangerously.

"You still can't touch me; my father will slaughter all of you." Ramsay said confidently.

Jon laughed then.

Makayla watched worriedly.

_'Oh gods, what have I done?'_ She thought worried.

* * *

_**So what will Jon do? X**_


	23. Chapter 23

Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

_**Thank to everyone who reviwed x**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 23

* * *

"Jon," she said tentatively.

"Anything could have happened to you in these woods, your father wouldn't have a clue it was me," Jon said to Ramsay, ignoring her.

"Jon," she said more loudly, "Jon ... please, don't risk anything happening to you because of my foolishness."

"Listen to your whore of a wife, Snow." Ramsay sneered spitefully.

"You dare!" Jon almost shouted, moving his sword closer to him.

"Jon please, don't!" Makayla said pleading with the man.

She couldn't bear it if something happened to him because of her foolishness.

Jon looked at her then and Ramsay gasped.

His eyes were violet.

"You!" He said shocked, scrambling away as Jon's eyes were away from him.

"Don't you move!" Jon shouted as Makayla came forward to lay a hand firmly on his arm.

"You," Ramsay whispered fear in his voice again, his eyes on Jon, his back pressed against a tree.

"Jon your eyes," Makayla whispered amazed.

Jon knew he had just revealed his secret but he didn't care, all he could feel was burning rage, it felt like he was on fire, only he wasn't burning.

_"You're a Targaryen, Jon."_ A soft voice said in his mind.

Jon looked at Ramsay.

He looked terrified.

He smiled then.

Good.

It was about time Ramsay Snow showed fear, he had been terrorising women for long enough.

"Scared?" Jon asked, stepping towards him and he smiled even more widely when Ramsay whimpered.

"Please, have mercy." Ramsay whimpered, his eyes showing genuine fear.

Jon nodded and looked at him.

"Leave." He growled dangerously.

Ramsay ran.

Makayla almost cried in relief but her stomach jolted in fear when Jon turned to look at her.

"What did you think you were doing?" He whispered dangerously.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I just wanted to go home."

"Your home is with me now." He growled darkly, "Is it really so bad?"

"No!" She exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes now, "No Jon ... please."

"Come on," he said shortly, inclining his head towards the path that led back to Winterfell. She followed him meekly, almost feeling the anger rolling off him as they returned to the keep in tense silence.

Thankfully no one was there as they went to their room and Makayla went behind the dressing screen and got changed for bed.

Jon simply sat in the chair, anger radiating off him.

He was furious.

Why had she been so stupid?

How could he have let her be so stupid?

He would not be letting her from his sight again, he promised himself that.

She emerged from the screen then and climbed into bed, her eyes on his as she pulled the furs about herself.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked quietly.

"No," he said shortly ignoring the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Alright." She said quietly and turned on her side before falling asleep.

Jon watched her fall asleep.

Ramsay could have killed her.

He should have known she would have gone to her old home.

He had been stupid.

But he had told her, he had told her they would go together and she had ignored him.

Why would she do that?

She had said she loved him he remembered with a jolt. Had he said it back?

Did she even mean it?

He ran a hand through his midnight black curls.

He was tired and also angry.

What was Ramsay doing at Castle Crescent?

It wasn't his land.

Why was he even bothering thinking about him?

Nothing Ramsay did made any sense to him, Ramsay was a twisted monster.

He needed to sleep, and in the morning he would have to tell Robb what had happened.

No doubt his brother would be furious, but if it meant he put tighter security around Winterfell to stop Makayla or any of the other girls leaving the grounds alone it would be worth it.

Maybe he didn't have to mention Makayla though...

No, she needed to face the consequences, even though it wasn't her fault.

Jon sighed.

He rubbed his eyes and got ready for bed.

* * *

When Makayla woke the next morning Jon was gone. She hated that he was angry with her, although she understood why.

She had been stupid, really stupid.

She cringed as she thought of the look on his face, burying her head in her hands as the memory of telling him she loved him came flooding back. Why had she said that?

She should have never said it, she had promised herself.

She had made a fool of herself and sighed heavily before going to the vanity mirror and began brushing her hair quickly as the door opened.

She looked up to see it was Maria.

Her hazel eyes were soft and concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"I've just heard Jon talking to Robb," Maria told her and she sighed.

"Is he angry?" Makayla asked wearily.

"They both are," Maria confirmed.

"With me?" She questioned quietly.

"Perhaps Jon is," Maria said quietly, "But I'm sure it won't last."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sure he was just worried, Kay." Maria assured her soothingly.

"He looked at me with eyes full of hate." She said sighing.

"I made a mistake." She said finally.

Maria gave her a comforting smile.

"Robb isn't mad at you."

"He should be," Makayla muttered.

"He is in much too good a mood to be mad with anyone," Maria assured her, "He's just glad you're safe."

"I wonder if Jon is." She said bitterly, wishing her husband could look at her with adoring eyes again, the way that Robb always looked at Maria no matter how angry he was, his eyes always softened when they looked at her.

"I told him I love him," Makayla confessed after a moment.

"That's good," Maria smiled.

"No it isn't, everyone I love dies, besides, he didn't say it back, I'm such a fool," she said, shaking her head.

"No you are not, you love Jon and he loves you, he's just angry at Ramsay Bolton." Maria said squeezing her hand gently.

Makayla smiled then.

"Thank you."

Maria smiled as she rubbed her stomach and Makayla saw it was slightly bigger.

Maria saw her looking and averted her eyes.

"How long?" Makayla asked finally.

"Three moons," Maria told her, not seeing the point in denying it any more, the Maester had assured her that the baby's heartbeat was strong and she had already felt it gently stirring inside her.

"Are you pleased?" she asked her.

"So pleased," Maria smiled widely, "In truth I cannot wait."

"I'm happy for you," she returned her smile, "for you and Robb"

"Thank you." Maria said smiling at her gratefully.

* * *

Jon sat quietly in the hall with Ghost, trying to avoid thinking about Makayla.

He was furious.

Robb was sitting next to him calmly.

"How can you be so calm?!" he burst out furiously at his brother who raised an eyebrow.

"And tell me, how is being so angry helping you?" Robb asked raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't," he spat annoyed.

"No," Robb agreed, "Stop punishing her, you know she never meant all that to happen and no doubt she is hurting over it and over your attitude to it."

"Something's changed you, you used to be like this," Jon said, his eyes finding Robb's.

"Maria's with child," Robb told him quietly, "Knowing I will soon be a father has made me question a lot of things. I don't want my son or daughter to see me as a man to fear."

Jon fell silent then and he swallowed slightly.

"Last night, I...frightened her." He said ashamed.

"How did you frighten her?" Robb asked looking at him.

"My eyes ..." He whispered and Robb understood.

"You were angry, it's understandable ... if it had been Maria ..." He tailed off, he felt sick just thinking about it.

"If it had been Maria you wouldn't have turned your anger on her," Jon said bitterly.

"Did you hurt her?" Robb asked, suddenly worried, he knew Jon had a temper, but he didn't think him capable of such a thing.

"No," Jon assured him, "Not physically anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"She told me she loved me ... I ignored her, I didn't say it back," Jon answered furiously, his fists clenching.

"Well you can make it right, Jon." Robb told him gently as Maester Luwin came in.

"My lord, a letter from Lord Blackwood." He said calmly.

Robb read it and smiled slightly.

"He wants to come here and meet Maria; he's bringing his children and wishes to speak to Eleanor."

Jon remembered his dream; he remembered how Lord Blackwood had begged Robert to spare his nephews. He hoped that Eleanor and Maria would be able to forgive him once he had explained himself, families shouldn't be estranged. It wasn't right.

"Do you think Maria will be pleased?" he asked then and Robb sighed.

"I honestly don't know ... we never speak much of him, it brings back the memories of her brothers." He said sadly.

"Of course," Jon said softly.

"Go and speak to her Jon," Robb urged him but he made no move to leave, "Jon ... I am Lord of Winterfell and I command you to go and make things right with your wife," he continued, grinning when Jon glared at him before getting up to leave.

Jon sighed and nodded before leaving and Robb smiled as he watched his brother leave and saw Maria come in, wearing a deep grey dress with silver jewellery.

He made a promise to get her a raven necklace.

It suited her.

She smiled at him.

"Come here," he said softly and she obliged him, coming to sit on his lap where he laid his hand against her growing stomach, "I think you are growing bigger by the day, are you sure there is only one in there?" He chuckled softly.

"Quite sure," she smiled back at him, "The Maester has assured me there is only one."

"One is enough," Robb smiled, kissing her neck lovingly.

"Will you still love me when I'm so big I cannot see my feet?" She asked and he kissed her again.

"I will love you forever and nothing will change that," he promised and she smiled even more widely.

Robb took a deep breath then and looked at the parchment in his hands before speaking.

"Maria, your uncle wishes to visit." He said finally.

Maria looked surprised.

"My uncle Tytos?" She asked curiously.

Robb nodded.

"Mother won't like it," she whispered after a while.

"Would you?" he asked, it was her feelings he was most concerned with.

"I don't know, I don't know him," she said and he could hear the slight coldness in her tone.

"If you don't want him to come ..." He began.

"No," she said at once, "You are Lord now, you can't turn away visitors, and it is not courteous."

"Very well," he sighed, tightening his arms around her.

"Besides, I want to meet him, he is family." She added after a moment.

Robb smiled at her.

* * *

Jon had found Makayla in the library reading a book as he came in.

She hadn't seen him.

She didn't look up as he approached and he half wondered if she was ignoring him on purpose. That thought made him hurt inside and he stopped just short of her, gazing at her intently as her own eyes stayed on her book.

"I love you too," he finally said and she snapped her head to him.

"Yo do?" She asked startled.

Jon nodded and gently tipped her face up to his.

"Truly."

"I thought ..." She began but he didn't want to hear it.

"Hush," he said softly, "Don't say another word," he continued before pressing his lips to hers.

"Can I say three?" She asked after a moment, pulling away slightly.

"If you must," he growled, wanting to continue their kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, and he grabbed her against him and kissed her deeply.

Makayla was so startled y Jon's roughness but she happily kissed him back.

Jon knotted his right hand into her braid and the other hand cupped her right breast, roughly squeezing it and making her gasp in his mouth.

"Seven hells." She gasped shocked.

At her exclamation he pushed her back against one of the bookshelves, pulling up one of her legs so it rested on his hip, his hand furiously pushing up the material of her dress. "Jon," she gasped as he moved his lips to her neck, "We can't do this here!"

"Yes we can," he growled against her skin, "I need you now."

Makayla panted heavily as she pulled off his doublet and left him only in a thin shirt.

"Take me then." She panted huskily.

Jon growled.

He kept one hand tightly on her thigh and moved his lips back to hers, letting his other hand unthread his trousers before moving it to her other thigh, shifting her body easily so he could push himself inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust, her hands gripping his shoulders hard as he picked up the pace, his lips still bruising hers as she tried with great difficulty not to cry out and give away what they were doing in the library.

Jon groaned as he thrusted into Makayla, she felt so tight.

Seven hells, he felt like he was on fire.

Makayla nipped at his neck, playfully.

He thrusted harder then, hearing her breathless gasps as he did so.

"Oh Gods, Jon!" She cried out, forgetting her plan to be quiet.

"Let go," he growled into her ear and at his words she felt herself come undone around him, "Yes," he groaned against her neck, thrusting twice more before he spilled deep inside her. "I want my child in you." He confessed after a moment of just listening to her ragged breathing in his ear.

"You do?" Makayla asked looking up at him in surprise as he helped her adjust her gown and she helped him with his breeches.

"I do." Jon confirmed holding her close as Torrhen and Nymeria came in.

"I see you two made up...?" He asked with a smirk.

Makayla blushed scarlet.

"Who said we needed to?" Jon said defensively.

"I know my cousin," Nymeria said in response, letting her eyes move between them, something had changed between them but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you coming to the tiltyard?" Torrhen asked then, thinking they were embarrassed enough.

"Yes," Jon said gratefully, giving Makayla a quick kiss and a grin before following him out of the library.

"What happened?" Nymeria asked curiously, "I mean, beside the obvious."

Makayla took a deep breath as she looked at Nymeria with dark, happy eyes but still guarded.

"I went to Castle Crescent last night." She said finally and Nymeria gasped.

"And...I had a run in with Ramsay Snow." She said quietly.

"What happened?" She asked her alarmed.

"Nothing in the end, Jon found me and he was furious," Makayla cringed at the memory.

"He didn't seem furious just then," Nymeria said suggestively and Makayla couldn't help but smile.

"I told him I loved him," Makayla confessed.

"And?" she questioned.

"And he loves me to too ... and ..." Makayla tailed off, wondering if she should say any more.

"What is it Kay? And don't say nothing, I know when something is troubling you," Nymeria said softly.

"He wants us to have a child," she confessed after a moment.

"And you don't?" Nymeria questioned her brow furrowing.

"I do want a child but...I'm frightened." Makayla said finally.

Nymeria understood.

"You're frightened of history repeating itself?" She asked gently.

Makayla nodded.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost Jon."

"You can't live your life in fear or you will have no life at all," Nymeria said soothingly.

"I know ... I know that, but I look at you and Torrhen, and at Maria and Robb and I just wish things could be that easy for me and Jon," she confessed, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Things are not easy for me and Torrhen, we love one another but we will never be able to marry because I am a bastard and he must marry a true born lady who can bear him true born children," Nymeria said quietly, her dark blue eyes sad.

"My husband is a bastard, who says you can't marry Torrhen?" Makayla questioned almost angrily.

"I do," Nymeria said with finality before turning and walking away, leaving Makayla stunned.

She watched her cousin leave silently and sighed heavily.

She wanted Torrhen and Nymeria to be happy too.

She went to get ready for the Blackwoods arrival.

* * *

_**Review xx**_


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 24

* * *

Torrhen was in the tiltyard with Jon as they both fought.

They matched one another easily, their swords clashing hard against one another. They were both breathless as they pulled them up.

"Draw?" Torrhen asked with a smile.

"Draw," Jon agreed with a grin, his smile dropping when he noticed the worried frown on Torrhen's face. He turned to see what was troubling him and he saw Nymeria darting across the courtyard, looking to be near tears.

"Go," Jon said softly.

"She won't want me with her when she's like that." Torrhen said and it was Jon's turn to frown.

"Of course she will," he argued but Torrhen shook his head.

"I want to marry her but she refuses." He said bitterly.

"Why?" Jon asked startled.

"She doesn't think she's good enough for me," he spat and Jon sighed heavily, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said meaningfully, he could understand Nymeria's feelings; he had always thought himself much below Makayla.

"I want to marry her, I'm the third son and I won't inherit anything, I just want to be with her." Torrhen said angry.

Jon looked at his kin.

"Talk to her then, tell her you're not leaving." He urged.

Torrhen smiled in thanks.

"Marry me Nym," Torrhen said softly, when he found her knelt in the Godswood.

"How many times are you going to make me say no?" She asked him, her voice pained as she said the words.

"Say yes," he said simply and she almost laughed.

"You deserve better." She said, just like she always did but this time he wasn't giving up.

"So what? We carry on as we are? You will end up pregnant eventually Nym and then what? Will you bear my bastard or flush it away with moon tea?!" He demanded and she flinched at his words.

"I would never!" She cried outraged.

"But you would make our child a bastard with no name? Let them suffer as you have?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"No ... I don't want that, I don't want that at all," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't care if you have no name, you can have mine ... please Nym, marry me!" he pleaded.

Nymeria looked at him searchingly for a long moment before a smile graced her face.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said with a beautiful smile.

Torrhen pulled her into him and kissed passionately.

Behind them someone cheered.

"Yes!"

"How long were you there?" Torrhen asked Theon.

"Not long," he grinned, "Don't go thinking you can get married straight away, I'm first you know."

"I thought you'd be putting yours off for as long as possible so you can enjoy your whores." Torrhen grinned slyly.

"Things change," Theon said seriously, "I haven't been to the brothel in weeks."

"Good," Nymeria smiled and he returned it.

* * *

Theon was happily whistling as Sansa came over looking content as they all, went to wait for Lord Tytos to arrive.

Soon horses arrived and they saw a man with thick black hair and sky blue eyes dismount his horse.

Maria looked at her uncle curiously.

She didn't hate him.

She didn't know him.

She swallowed hard and gripped Robb's hand tightly.

"Lord Blackwood," her husband greeted with a smile then as her Uncle came towards them.

"Lord Stark," he returned with a bow, "Lady Stark," he added, hesitantly taking Maria's hand and kissing it gently.

"Uncle," she whispered, swallowing again.

"It is an honour to finally meet you." He said softly, "I am sorry it has taken me so long, if I may, I would like to present you with a gift, in honour of your marriage."

Maria nodded curiously and Robb held her hand tightly as they both saw two weapons and two black raven feathered cloaks.

Maria felt startled.

"It's been passed down the family, this dagger and my Bethany has one." Tytos said smiling at his only daughter who smiled and curtsied to Maria, looking shy.

"This is ... too much ..." Maria said, her eyes welling with tears.

"It is not enough," Tytos said seriously and before she could stop herself she had embraced him tightly.

He was shocked at her gesture but her held her back gladly, he had not expected it to go this well.

"What in the Seven Hells are you doing here?!" Eleanor's voice rang out and Maria pulled away in surprise as Tytos snapped his head towards his sister.

"I wished to see my niece and you, sister." Tytos said looking at Eleanor with calm blue eyes.

Eleanor didn't say anything, she looked angry.

Bethany walked over then with a bouquet of Raven Roses.

"I got these for you, Aunt." She said shyly as her six older brothers, Brynden, Lucas, Hosten, Edmund, Alyn and Robert smiled at her.

Eleanor softened.

She cupped her niece's face.

"You look like your mother, Beth."

"Thank you Aunt," she said shyly.

"You are most welcome my dear." Eleanor smiled her eyes hardening when they met her brother's. She had no ill will towards her niece and nephews, but she wasn't certain that she would ever be able to forgive Tytos for the deaths of her sons. Maria looked towards her concernedly and she smiled for her daughter, she didn't need to feel any stress, especially now she was with child. Luckily Maria seemed soothed by her smile as one came to her own face as she clutched Robb's arm tightly, his own face a picture of joy. Eleanor resolved not to ruin their happiness, but she also resolved to let Tytos know exactly how she felt when they got a moment alone.

She felt bitter towards Tytos, she had never wanted to marry Alan Bracken and the marriage had been loveless, she had only been six and ten and he was in thirties.

Then he and his wretched family decided to rebel against House Blackwood and had sided with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and her sons had both died.

Lucian and Gideon.

She missed them. She missed them everyday. She blamed her husband and she blamed her brother.

Without them her two sons would still be with her, perhaps with families of their own by now.

"Are you alright my Lady?" Robb's soft voice asked as he placed a hand on her arm gently.

"I am well enough; this was just rather a surprise." She managed to smile.

"Maria seems happy," he told her and she heard what he meant in the silence that followed; 'don't spoil it.'

"That's all I want," Eleanor reassured him and he smiled back at her before making his way back to his wife's side. She wouldn't spoil her daughter's happiness; she loved her too much to do that.

She bit her lip though, what if Tytos had tried to speak on her sons behalf?

She had to ask.

She walked towards him.

"May we talk?"

"Of course sister," he said warmly and she hesitated before taking the arm he offered and letting him lead her to the gardens.

"What happened? When they died what happened?" She asked when they were alone.

"They died bravely, with honour," her brother told her heavily, "Although they shouldn't have died at all."

"Tell me." She urged him.

"Robert insisted they were traitors, I tried to speak up for them, to explain but he wouldn't hear me, he wouldn't hear any of us, not me, not Jon Arryn, not Ned Stark," he said sadly and she clenched her hand around his arm.

"What happened then?" She asked her voice a whisper.

Tytos took a deep breath.

"He used Prince Rhaegar's sword and beheaded them." He said pained.

Eleanor paled.

The king had murdered her sons.

"Ned Stark made sure their bodies were returned to you, Robert would have left them on the trident if he had his way," Tytos told her bitterly and she felt sick.

"Ned Stark is a good man," she nodded, hoping she would see him again to thank him.

"And his son?" he asked her, "I was surprised he had married Maria ... she is ..." He tailed off.

"Beneath him?" Eleanor supplied for him.

"In terms of rank," he explained, "I didn't think such a match would be agreed on, given he is the heir of Winterfell."

"He married her in secret, it was never agreed upon." she confessed quietly.

"A love match then?" He questioned.

"Yes," she smiled, "They are devoted to one another, and soon they will have a family of their own."

"I'm sorry your own marriage is not as such," he said quietly.

"So am I," she agreed, "But without my marriage I wouldn't have Maria, and she is everything to me."

"And I have Lucan." She said smiling as she looked over at where Lucan was talking to Theon, they were having a conversation.

"He is a good man." Tytos said approvingly.

Eleanor smiled at that as she looked over at where Tytos's children were.

"You have lovely children."

"I am blessed," he smiled.

"Very much so," she smiled back.

"You don't mind us staying here at Winterfell for a while?" He asked her seriously.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I'm glad you're here."

"I should have come years ago to explain, but I felt such guilt, I was sure you would hate me," he confessed pained.

"For a time I did," she said sadly, "But no more."

Tytos smiled in thanks and they walked to the table when he saw Jon with a tall fair haired young girl, she had scars on the left side of her neck and chest and was dressed in midnight blue and was smiling.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked Eleanor.

"Makayla Starre," Eleanor confirmed.

"What is the name of the Gods is she doing here?" he asked confused.

"She is married to Robb's brother, Jon Snow," she told him.

"The bastard boy?" He questioned.

"Yes," she confirmed with a slight frown, wondering why he was so interested.

"She looks just like her mother." Tytos said shaking his head.

Eleanor agreed with him.

"Please don't call him a bastard."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "Am I to assume he to be like his father?"

"Very much," Eleanor said, "He is full of honour, and very much a Stark."

"Without the name," he said sadly.

"Sadly," she agreed.

"Any trouble with the Boltons?" Tytos asked quietly.

Eleanor's face turned grim.

"Roose Bolton's bastard is getting bolder."

"His bastard?" Tytos questioned with a frown, he hadn't heard of him.

"Ramsay," Eleanor said icily, "He almost dishonoured Maria ... he would have, had it not been for Robb."

"By the Gods," he whispered startled.

"She had nightmares for weeks, her screams would wake me in the night," she told him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She's safe," he reminded her, "She is safe and happy."

"I know but I worry for her and Robb, you remember the feud between House Stark and House Bolton?" She asked him as they ate their roasted pork.

"I do, they tried to crown themselves king of the north." Tytos said nodding.

Eleanor nodded.

"The Stark's won before, they will win again if it comes to it," he said certainly.

"But at what cost?" She asked, trying not to think about how distraught her daughter would be if she were to lose Robb.

"Don't think on it," her brother implored her.

Eleanor nodded and they both talked happily.

* * *

Catelyn had just arrived at the Vale with Lord Tyrion Stark as her prisoner with three River lords beside her along with Ser Rodirk.

They arrived at the Vale and saw her uncle Brynden waiting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said pointedly, looking at Tyrion Lannister.

"He tried to kill Bran, I am taking him to Lysa at the Eyrie," she told him.

"Lysa is not well, Cate." Brynden warned as they reached the Eyrie and went to meet Lysa who waiting for them and once she saw Tyrion, she looked outraged.

"YOU?!"

"Me," he agreed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Lysa, I need your help." Catelyn said before her sister could say anything else.

"This won't end well Cat," Brynden muttered in her ear.

"What is it, sister?" Lysa asked looking up at her with tired eyes, her son Robin sitting beside her on the Weirwood throne.

"Tyrion Lannister tried to kill my son." She explained and Lysa's face darkened.

She glared at him in disgust.

"Mord place him in the Sky Cells!"

"Lysa ..." Brynden began.

"You heard Cat; he tried to kill her son!" Lysa spat as the Imp was led away.

"I am not certain that that is true," Brynden said quietly.

"What?!" Catelyn snapped, "What do you know of it?!"

Brynden knew he had to tread carefully.

"I believe Tyrion was framed, my lady." He said patiently.

Lysa shook slightly.

"Then who murdered my husband and pushed Bran?"

"Jaime Lannister," he said and she stared at him.

"What?" she asked her voice calmer now.

"Jaime Lannister pushed him, I believe," he said.

"But it was the Imp who sent a man to finish him off!" she exclaimed.

"Why would he give an assassin such a distinctive dagger?" he asked and she faltered.

Lysa was frowning.

"Who told you this, Cat?" She asked seriously.

"Petyr." Catelyn said frowning.

"I have heard he is much changed from the boy we knew." She told her older sister.

"He swore to me," Catelyn said angered.

"Littlefinger is consumed by deception, just as all those close to the crown are," Brynden said harshly.

"Not Ned," Catelyn said, her voice shaking.

"Not Ned," he agreed soothingly.

Lysa trembled slightly then.

"Shall I release Lord Tyrion?" She asked Catelyn quietly.

Catelyn nodded.

Lysa gave the order and Catelyn sank down into a chair in defeat.

"I want Ned and Arya home," she said, her voice shaking.

"Ned is the King's hand, he can't just leave," Brynden said warningly.

"I don't care, he doesn't belong there," she said furiously.

"But he is loyal Catelyn." Lysa warned her as she frowned when Maester Grey handed her a letter and she paled.

"Seven hells!"

"What is it?" Catelyn asked alarmed.

Lysa looked at her grimly.

"Robert knows that a child of Rhaegar's lives."

* * *

**_Uh oh, Robert knows that a child of House Targaryen lives x_**

**_Review x_**


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals that his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

_**Special Thanks To: armrawo, HermioneandMarcus, Xan - Merrick.**_

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 25

* * *

"How can he possibly know that?!" Catelyn almost screamed her heart pounding as she thought of Jon.

"It doesn't say, but he knows, oh Gods ... what are we to do?!" Lysa asked hysterically.

"He will have all our heads on spikes for this ... does he know it's Jon?!" Catelyn demanded.

"I don't know ... I don't know!" Lysa repeated numbly.

"Cat, you need to ride to Winterfell now!" Brynden urged her, "You need to warn them! Robb needs to be ready!"

"Ready for what?" She whispered, dread creeping into her.

"War," he grimaced.

Catelyn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Very well, you two be safe." She said hugging them tightly.

"Catelyn take this, Jon told me this was Anian Starre's will." Lysa said giving a box to her.

Catelyn nodded.

"Will you be alright?"

"I have my guards, and Ser Rodirk," Catelyn smiled.

"Be safe sister," Lysa said, embracing her again for a moment.

"What will you do?" Catelyn asked Brynden.

"I'm going to Riverrun, I will send you word if I hear anything," he promised.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"May the seven watch over you, Cat." Brynden said gravely and they said goodbye to her and nodded at Tyrion.

* * *

Ned knew something was wrong; the minute Robert called an emergency meeting.

"I have just received word that a child of Prince Rhaegar lives!" He spat dangerously.

"How can this be?" Baelish asked and Ned noticed Varys looking at him.

"Who?" The eunuch asked quietly.

"I know not who but I know they live!" Robert roared and Ned managed to take a breath.

"Likely just a lie your Grace," Ned said slowly.

"If it is a lie, then why does the mother happen to be...Lyanna Stark?!" Robert roared enraged, making everyone freeze.

Ned felt sick.

Oh gods.

"Lyanna," Ned repeated his eyes wide.

"Yes Lyanna, are you telling me you didn't know?!" Robert roared scornfully.

"It is a lie," Ned said desperately, "When I found her she was alone and dying, there was no child!"

"Who was your bastard's mother Ned?" Robert asked him.

Ned felt sick telling such a lie but he could at least give Ashara Dayne that much comfort.

"Lady Ashara Dayne." He said reluctantly.

Robert stilled.

"Brandon's lover?!"

"She was my lover," he lied, praying to the Gods to forgive him for lying about a dead woman.

"Yes ... you were rather close at Harrenhal," Varys supplied and Ned was instantly grateful.

"If Jon was Rhaegar's you'd know!" Ned said pleadingly, "The Targaryen look is so distinctive ... you have seen him, you see how he is all Stark!"

"Too Stark, some would say." Grand Maester Pycelle said frowning at him.

Ned felt his heart hammer.

Robert didn't say anything yet.

"We will leave the matter but I want the kingdoms searched for this dragon spawn." He snarled dangerously.

"I will see to it at once," Ned said, his heart still pounding. He had to get out. How in the Seven Hells could he leave now? Robert was already suspicious; if he resigned as hand he may as well confess all. No, he had to stay put and weather the storm; he could only hope it wouldn't be a long one.

"If I were this lost Targaryen I think I would be across the Narrow Sea with my Aunt Daenerys," Varys said suggestively.

"Start there then," Robert snarled and Ned caught Varys' eye and saw the eunuch incline his head a fraction.

"Good idea," he said his mouth dry as he wondered if Varys could possibly know. And if he did, why was he keeping quiet?

"Dismissed!" He snarled at all of them and they all quickly left as he was left alone and that was when he saw something and froze.

It was Rhaegar.

The Dragon prince stopped in front of him.

"My bloodline lives on, cousin."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he had gone.

"Curse you Targaryen," he snarled.

He felt sick. Not only had he taken his Lyanna away from him, but he had forced his child on her. He had put himself inside her and made her give birth to his spawn. No wonder she had died, why would she want to live after birthing that monster's baby.

"You are wrong, Robert." A familar voice said harshly and he looked up to see Lyanna staring at him with cold grey eyes.

"Lyanna!" He gasped shocked.

Lyanna glared at him coldly.

"He never forced me, I gave myself willingly," she said.

"No," he shook his head, "no you love me, you were mine, and you loved me!" He insisted.

"You didn't even know me, you desired me is all, and you never heard a word I said!"

"I loved you!" He exclaimed desperately.

"I loved him!" She retorted, "But you were too blind to see it, he knew me, he is with me now ... we are at peace."

"Your spawn will join you soon enough," he said bitterly.

"You will never touch our son." She promised and he flinched at her tone.

"Your son?" He asked wearily.

Lyanna nodded coldly.

"Yes our son and you will never harm him, Robert." She said dangerously as two women came beside her and he froze.

"What do you want?!"

Elia smiled coldly along with Rowan.

"Revenge."

He closed his eyes then and prayed to the Seven that they would be gone when he opened them. They were thank the Gods, but their words had left him shaking. Curse his imagination; curse Lyanna Stark, he had loved that woman. He still loved that woman. Could it be true? And if it was could he really hurt her child? Her child that was half her? He had to, he told himself, he was a threat, and threats needed to be eliminated.

He nodded and made plans for a hunting trip.

* * *

Arya was down the lower grounds when she heard two men talking.

"The time is almost here." A voice said quietly.

"Indeed," another answered.

"It has been long enough in coming," the first man said and Arya hid herself in an alcove.

"It will be swift when it comes I suppose," the second man answered.

"We now make our move." The man said and the other man nodded as they went different ways and Arya frowned.

What was that about?

Something was happening, she knew that much. She bit her lip and wondered if she should tell her father, he had enough worries on his mind as it was and she didn't want to add to them unnecessarily. Still, it had sounded serious; it would be best if she told him, he would probably tell her it was nothing and ease her fears. She crept out of her hiding place and hurried down the corridor towards her fathers rooms.

She could hear him talking to someone and peered through the hole in the wall to see it was Jamie Lannister.

"I know you are hiding something, Lord Stark and your wife has my brother as a hostage." He said coldly.

"I know nothing about that," her father was saying back.

"You should have better control over your bitch," Jaime snarled and Arya balled up her fists.

"How dare you speak about my wife in that way!" her father almost shouted.

"I dare because you cannot control." Jamie spat and stormed off.

Arya watched Jamie go, feeling sick.

What had her mother done?

* * *

Jon knew something was wrong; the minute Maester Luwin came in looking grave.

"Lady Stark had taken Tyrion Lannister as her prisoner."

"Why?! Why would she do that?!" Robb demanded at once.

"She believes he is responsible for Bran," the Maester said with a grimace.

"How can she think that? What reason would he have?" Jon asked confused.

"This will put us all in danger! We don't need this kind of attention on us!" Robb fumed.

"There is nothing we can do now, Lord Tywin has marched on the Riverlands and setting fire to any fields, towns and villages and the crops." Maria said sighing.

Her uncle Tytos had left along with the others to protect his home and Maria insisted her mother go with them.

Her father was away in Kings Landing.

"We can't do nothing," Robb said, his voice calmer as he looked at his wife.

"I know that I just think -" she began, cutting off suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach.

"Are you alright?!" Robb demanded at once, "Maria what is it?!"

"I'm okay," she said wonderingly, her hand still there, "It moved Robb."

"The baby?" He whispered his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes," she nodded happily as he pressed a hand to her stomach.

Robb stayed still for a minute and smiled when he felt the babe kick against his hand happily and grinned at her as he held her tightly.

"He's strong." He commented proudly.

Makayla watched them fondly as she rubbed her own stomach and decided to speak to the Maester later.

"He?" Maria asked with a slight laugh.

"Or she," Robb corrected himself with a grin.

"Will you be terribly disappointed if we have a little Lady?" Maria teased.

"I could never be disappointed," he promised her, kissing her lightly.

"My Lord," the Maester interrupted, "do you have a decision on this?"

"There's nothing we can do for now," he sighed, "we wait until we hear more news"

"Very good my Lord," the Maester bowed.

Robb nodded and watched him go, sighing.

"I hope I did the right thing." He said sighing as Theon came in with Sansa.

"When are you two getting married?" Makayla asked amused.

Sansa blushed.

"Soon I suppose," she said quietly and Theon smiled at her.

"As soon as we can," he assured, looking to Robb for confirmation.

"We shouldn't arrange anything while so many of us aren't here," he said worriedly.

"It could be years before your father and Arya are back," Theon protested, "Sansa was sent back for our wedding ... Robb, come on, you married with no one but me there."

Robb knew his friend was right.

He nodded.

"The wedding will happen in three days."

Sansa looked happy at this.

* * *

Theon noticed her expression and felt his heart lift, his feelings for Sansa had been growing and it made him happy that she was obviously not opposed to marrying him any more. He took her hand then and inclined his head towards the door, she nodded slightly and they wandered out into the gardens. There was no one around and Theon wanted to take full advantage of that, stopping them under the shade of an oak tree and cupping her face gently before he pressed his lips to hers.

Sansa felt startled at that and kissed him passionately, the wind blowing lightly on their hair and clothes as they kissed and Theon pulled her into him even more tightly.

"My wife." He breathed softly.

He had a family who cared about him.

"Not quite yet," she said playfully and he pecked her lips again in response.

"I want to make you happy." he said seriously, his fingers twisting in her hair.

"You will," she said, trying not to think of all the other women he had been with, and perhaps still was with.

"It's only you now Sansa." He promised, as though he could read her mind.

"Do you mean that?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I mean it ... I will never bed anyone else I promise," he swore, looking into her eyes.

Sansa beamed then and kissed him passionately as he kissed her back, unaware that a man dressed in black had placed a wooden box outside the keep.

* * *

Jon was in the tub with Makayla pressed against his chest, the water gently moved around them and Makayla gently stroked his chest.

She loved him.

He grinned lazily at her as she moved the wash cloth gently across his muscles.

"We should do this more often," he breathed.

"It does save on water," she grinned at him and he squeezed her upper thigh in response.

"One of many perks," he said huskily and she gazed at him intently.

She laughed and moved her hips against him like she had done at the hot springs and he growled low in his throat and kissed her passionately.

She quite happily kissed him back.

She had never felt so at peace.

"I love you Kay," he growled against her lips and she felt her heart skip.

"I love you Jon," she replied happily.

"I will never get bored of hearing you say that ... tell me again." He urged her softly.

"I. Love. You. Jon." she said slowly, a wide smile on her lips.

Jon felt something flutter at that and pulled her on his lap and she gripped his strong shoulders, her blonde hair was damp and her skin was damp.

She looked ethereal.

Her dark green eyes stared at him tenderly.

"I will never let you go," he promised as he guided her on to his length.

"Never?" she questioned breathlessly as she began to rock against him.

"Never," he said fiercely, gripping her hips and moving her faster, feeling her begin to lose all control.

Makayla breathed in deeply as she moved on top of him and braced her hands on his strong shoulders as he moved her and groaned.

"My little star." He said with growl.

She smiled at him.

"My strong dragon," she purred back at him and he grabbed her hips harder, wanting more.

She gasped out in delight as he rocked her even harder, thrusting so deeply inside her she thought she would die of pleasure, she soon came undone, a loud moan coming from her and he hissed in response, feeling his own release come.

Makayla curled up into him as they got out of the tub and she started drying her wet hair with a towel and got ready for dinner.

She started writing a letter to her uncles as well along with her cousins and aunt.

Jon knew she missed her family.

"We can have dinner alone tonight if you'd like?" He asked her.

"That would be nice," she smiled, "So long as we won't be missed."

"Robb and Maria often do it, and they are Lord and Lady, I don't think one night will hurt," he smiled.

"Alright," she returned his smile before moving her attention back to her letter.

She continued writing her letter.

_'Dear Uncles and family.'_

_'All is well in Winterfell but Bran cannot remember what happened but he did see someone in the tower and Lord Ned is in Kings Landing with Arya._

_Things are getting dangerous though._

_Lady Stark has taken the Imp prisoner and Robb is worried. He has done nothing yet but I fear if the Lannister's retaliate he may call the banners. I am worried what will happen to us if he does. I don't want anyone getting hurt but we just seem to be sliding towards a war we cannot avoid. Don't worry for me as I am well looked after; Jon would protect me with his life if it came to it, which I pray it doesn't. Nymeria is well, and Sansa and Theon are to be married in a few days - we are all looking forward to a day of happiness._

_I hope you, Ellaria, Arianne, Uncle Doran and Obara, Tyene, Elia, Obella Dorea, Loreza are safe along with Quentyn and Trystane.'_

_Love Makayla._

She smiled and then thought of when she had first arrived at Dorne.

She had been a mess.

Oberyn had looked after her, made sure there was a guard with her always to make her feel safe.

Ellaria had nursed her back to health and came to her in the night when the dreams made her scream.

Her cousins had given her reason to laugh again and she found herself belonging properly.

Makayla smiled then fondly.

Doran taught her how to play Cyvasse.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked concernedly as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm fine; I don't even know why I'm crying." She said with a watery chuckle.

"You miss home?" He questioned.

"I miss my family," she agreed, "But this is my home now."

Jon held her close and she rested her face into the crook of his neck and watched Ghost come over quietly.

He nuzzled them both.

"What are your family like?" He asked softly.

"You know what they're like," she smiled fondly.

"There must be some I haven't met," he countered.

"They are all wonderful ... they have been so good to me, since ... well, you know what." She trailed off.

"Sorry," he murmured, "It must be awful for you."

"You haven't met Quentyn, Uncle Doran, Trystane, Obara, Edric Dayne and Nym's sisters, Dorea, Loreza, Tyne, Obara and Elia." Makayla said fondly.

"Do you think they'd like me?" Jon asked quietly.

"I think they would but Obara..." She trailed off, knowing how bitter her elder cousin was towards the Starks.

"Perhaps not," he concluded.

"Perhaps not." She agreed, "But she would grow to in the end."

"You think?" He questioned.

"She won't have a choice when she sees how happy you make me," she smiled and he bent down to kiss her.

She tenderly kissed him back and held him close as they both began to eat the food and Ghost chewed on some meat happily.

Jon watched quietly.

He wasn't surprised, her cousin disliked him.

He was more surprised that the rest of her family didn't hate him if he was honest.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Makayla, and not just have her but love her, and for her to love him back.

It was more than he felt he had ever deserved, especially being a bastard.

He knew he may be royal, but he was still a bastard.

He sighed and rubbed Makayla's hand tenderly.


	26. Chapter 26

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 26

* * *

Ned had been searching through Jon Arryn's books when he came across one.

The linage book.

Why on earth would Jon have wanted to read this?

Couldn't he find anything more interesting?

He flipped it open at random and glanced down, seeing it had opened on House Baratheon.

He read it intently and saw something written underneath the names of Joffery, Myrcella and Tommen and stilled.

_'The seed is strong.'  
_  
They were not Robert's children.

They were children of incest.

The blonde hair.

All of Robert's children had his hair.

Jon had known.

Jon had found out and they had killed him for it. What Lysa had told Cat was true.

Damn. Why did Robert have to be on a hunting trip?

Perhaps it was best; perhaps he could persuade Cersei to leave with her children before he returned.

What she had done was wrong, but he couldn't let Robert kill the children, they were innocent.

He wouldn't allow Robert to murder innocent children again.

He then thought of Lord Anian Starre.

The man had been only young when he had died.

He remembered how Sir Gregor had proudly displayed his desecrated body.

* * *

_Ned stood silently in the throne room as Sir Gregor Clegane and Sir Adrian Bolton drug in a body wrapped in a crimson Lannister cloak as were the other three._

_A minute later, a young toddler was dragged in._

_She was crying, she looked barely conscious and Robert didn't seem to care._

_"Shut her up," he snapped and he saw Clegane raise his hand._

_"You dare!" Ned shouted before he could hit her, "Is it any wonder she's crying Robert?"_

_"She's a traitor, she's lucky to be alive," he snarled._

_"She's a child! Barely more than an infant and you have slaughtered her family!" Ned exclaimed enraged._

_"Enough!" Robert bellowed, "You forget yourself Ned, I am your King now!"_

_'I would rather have Rhaegar as my king, than you.' Ned thought darkly._

_He looked at the young girl in sympathy and regret._

_The left side of her neck was bleeding badly; it looked like someone had slashed her neck._

_They would leave scars, a permanent reminder of the horror she'd been through._

_How could Robert condone this?_

_Where had the boy he had known gone?_

_He knew the answer of course; the Robert he knew had died with his sister._

_"Show the so called Warrior of Stars." Robert told Lord Bolton and the man nodded and placed a body at Robert's feet._

_Lying on the floor with his head almost severed was Lord Anian Starre, Lord of Castle Crescent and husband to Princess Rowan of Dorne._

_His body was desecrated._

_Ned looked away; he wanted to go to the girl. To pull her into his chest and comfort her as a father should._

_But he wasn't her father, her father was lying lifeless and humiliated at the Kings feet._

_He hadn't stopped Robert, why had he not tried harder to stop him._

_He was just as guilty, this was just as much his fault._

_Anian's black armour was dented and stained in blood, the black tattoos on his face, caked in blood and dirt._

_The man, who Ned had considered a friend, was dead._

_By gods, how were they to tell the Martells?_

_It was bad enough Elia and her children were slaughtered, but now this._

_They still had Makayla; if it weren't for her, Ned was sure they would march on King's landing at once._

_But they wouldn't and Ned knew that that was why she had been kept alive, to ensure no vengeance was fought._

_If the Martell's wanted Makayla, they would first have to bow down to Robert._

_He felt sick; this was so, so wrong._

_This should never have happened._

_He then saw Tywin Lannister come in and saw Makayla look up then, her blonde hair was stained in blood and her face was covered in dirt and tears._

_She then saw a necklace on the floor._

_She quickly picked it up._

_"Young lady, please may I have that ring on your finger?" Robert asked curtly._

_She stared at Robert, her eyes wide and scared._

_"What do you need it for?" Ned asked him at once._

_"I said give it here girl," he said gruffly and she jumped, her eyes filling with tears again._

_"Robert ..." Ned tried but she had already handed it to him before retreating several steps._

_Robert took it and then looked at Ned._

_"Read this Ned and see if it's...threatening enough?" He asked coldly._

_Ned gingerly read it._

_"Prince Doran."_

_I have your niece hostage at Kings landing and the rest of her family's bodies, if you know what's right; you will bow down to me and swear fealty to me. If not, your niece will find herself in Sir Gregor's care._

_"King Robert Baratheon."_

_Ned could barely look at Robert as Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale came in._

_He looked furious._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded at once._

_"Jon," Robert had the good grace to look abashed, "I didn't know you were joining us."_

_"Why hasn't this girl been taken to a Maester?! And why should she see her family like this?!"_

_"This girl is a Starre, she is a -"_

_"She is a child!" Jon bellowed and even Ned jumped, "Shame on you Robert, I expected better than this savagery!"_

_"The Targaryens killed Ned's father and Brandon!" Jon protested furiously._

_Jon looked at him coldly._

_"Ned take Lady Makayla away from here and I've sent a raven to the Martells, they will arrive tomorrow." He informed Ned._

_Ned nodded and gently took Makayla's hand._

_He could feel her trembling as he took her from the hall, her steps faltering slightly as they walked out of the door Ned hesitated for a moment before picking her up and cradling her against his chest. To his surprise she did not flinch away from him, instead burying her head in the crook of his neck as though she could hide there. He tried not to think of his own young children as he walked her to the Maester. Robert was not a father; he couldn't understand how it felt._

_Did Robert know that he had caused a feud with House Martell and House Blackwood?_

_He thought of poor Lady Eleanor Blackwood and her two sons._

_After her sons had been buried at Raventree Hall, she had fled north, abandoning her husband, Lord Janos Bracken._

_She blamed him for her two son's deaths._

_She had even abandoned her young daughter who was of an age with Makayla._

_He could never imagine Cat leaving Robb, no matter how bad things got, she would rather die than leave her son._

_She would be the same with their second child, he sighed slightly as he thought of her big with child._

_He hoped to be home this time, he had missed Robb's birth, and he was determined not to miss the birth of the next one._

_Makayla stopped crying as they reached Maester Pycelle and he tended to her gently as he left her in the care of the man and a young woman._

_He quietly left._

_He knew Lyanna was in Dorne._

* * *

_Lyanna. She was dying when he found her, a babe at her breast. He had stared for what felt like an age and she had cried as she told him everything. It was all so much worse then, knowing that Robert's war was false, that Lyanna had never been taken and forced against her will. She had gone gladly; she had lain with Rhaegar gladly and borne his son gladly. Why hadn't she told anyone before she'd gone? If only she'd told someone. All of it could have been avoided. All that death. All that pain.  
_

_He had tried not to be angry but there was that side of him that was enraged at what she had caused along with Rhaegar._

_Father, Brandon, Anian Starre, his children, the Blackwood boys, Elia and Rowan Martell, all of them dead because of her foolishness._

_Why?_

_How could she have done it? Why hadn't she just told someone?_

_She had cried as he shouted at her and he had felt guilty as he saw her strength start to fail her._

_"Please," she had begged. "Take him ... protect him ... please."_

_"Lyanna," he'd wanted to protest, tell her she would live but he saw in her eyes she wouldn't last much longer._

_"Promise me Ned." She whispered weakly, her grey eyes dimming._

_"I promise," he had said back and her lips curved into a small smile as she closed her eyes to the world._

_He gently took the babe that was cradled in her arms and heard her whisper something and strained his ears._

_"Rhaegar."_

_Lyanna let out a shuddering breath and stilled as Lord Howland Reed came into the room._

_"Seven hells!"_

_"You can't say anything!" Ned exclaimed at once._

_"Is he ...?" Howland asked quietly._

_"He's mine do you hear me? He's my bastard by some Dornish girl with no name." he said fiercely.  
_

_"I hear you," Howland breathed._

_"Not a word of this must ever reach Robert, you know what he'll do to him," he said desperately.  
"You have my word," Howland promised._

_"Thank you, Howland." Ned said gratefully and cradled the young infant in his arms as he remembered the name, Lyanna had bestowed on her son._

_'His name is Jon after the Stark King.'_

_Jon looked at him with dark eyes that had violet in them._

_He'd keep him safe, Ned vowed then.  
_

_No matter what happened to him, he would keep Jon safe like he'd promised Lyanna.  
_

_He would tell Cat the truth, he had to, and he couldn't let her think he had betrayed her.  
_

_But no one else could know.  
_

_And Robert could never find out._

_He had already seen what Robert and Tywin Lannister had done to Elia Martell and her children, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon._

_Lord Anian Starre and his wife, Lady Rowan Martell of House Martell._

_Their children, Andras, Olwyn, Nareys and Daved._

_Lucian and Gideon Blackwood._

_So many innocent children slaughtered. And for what?_

_For Robert to sit the Iron Throne and continue doing what he had always done, drink and whore.  
_

_Only now he had ultimate power._

_Why had Lyanna not told someone the truth? All of this could have been avoided if she had just told someone._

_If she had just simply told one of them._

_The gods had a twisted sense of humour._

* * *

Theon and Sansa's wedding would be held tomorrow at the Godswood, Sansa had said she would believe in Theon's god, the Drowned God.

Alys was excited to say the least.

She would be riding ahead of her father and two older brothers, Harrion and Eddard, Torrhen was already at Winterfell, due to marry Nymeria Sand.

She only had a small guard with her, but it was enough that she felt safe.

They had stopped off to have dinner and the men were setting up a fire and preparing the food, she had offered to help but they had waved her away, insisting she rest for a while.

She did as she bid them but after a while got up and wandered away from them to relieve herself, she could still hear them chattering away in the distance but she knew they wouldn't be able to see her through the tall grass.

She was about to hitch up her skirts when a hand clamped across her mouth and a blade came to her throat.

"If you cry out for help, I will slit your throat." The voice said dangerously and Alys nodded quickly, fear running through her veins.

She looked at the man and felt horror rush through her.

The man had short dark brown curly hair and pale skin; his eyes were a flat, dead blue filled with cruelty and madness.

The Bastard of the Dreadfort.

"Take off your dress." He said, smirking widely, the blade still pointed towards her throat.

She moved her shaking hands to the ties and undid them, feeling his breath against her ear as she did so.

Her dress dropped to the floor then and she felt a sob rise up in her.

"Sssssh," he soothed into her ear as his hands pulled up her shift, "Good girls don't cry."

He pushed her down to her knees then and forced her head forwards so she put her hands out to stop herself hitting the floor.

"Good girl," he breathed into her ear and her heart sped up wildly as she felt him undo his laces, his hand pushing her shift further up.

"Please no, please don't." Alys begged him as she heard untying the laces on his black breeches and whimpered hysterically.

Ramsay slapped her hard across the face as he heard a crow cawing at him.

"I believe the young lady said no." A cold, menacing voice said coldly

Alys and Ramsay turned to see a young man with midnight black wavy hair and Alys noticed he was wearing Greyjoy armour and he had an eye patch over his left eye.

"None of your business Kraken, you don't belong here." Ramsay spat, making no move to release her.

"Can you not get a young lady to bed you willingly bastard?" The man asked mockingly.

"She's willing," he said menacingly, "Aren't you?" He added to Alys, pulling her hair hard.

"Yes," she whispered, but the man was not fooled, he could see the pure terror in her eyes.

Euron was many things, a killer, a manipulator but he never had to rape women.

He looked at the man coldly.

"Release Lady Karstark now, boy." He said coldly his smiling eye flashing dark stormy blue.

Ramsay sneered.

"Lady Karstark is fine where she is ... aren't you sweet thing?" He said sweetly.

"Yes," she whimpered again as she felt his hardness press against her back.

"So I suggest you leave us to it." Ramsay smirked.

"Fine," Euron said and Ramsay grinned, "You asked for it boy." He snarled, pulling his sword out and smirking as he saw the smile drop from the bastard's face.

Ramsay felt rage burn through him.

"She is mine, mine to have!" He roared angered.

Euron scoffed.

"I very much doubt that, boy." He said before stabbing him in the side.

Ramsay stared in horror for a moment at the blood dripping from his side before he collapsed against Alys who screamed as his weight pressed against her.

She pushed against him but he was too heavy, Euron came forward at once and pulled him away easily, a look of disgust on his face as he stared into his unconscious eyes.

"You may not be dead, bastard, but you will be." He promised and kicked the unconscious man away from Alys and carried her back to where the camp was.

He was about to leave when Alys called out.

"May I know your name?"

"The Crow's Eye, my lady." He said to her and walked into the shadows.

"Are you alright?!" one of her guard asked then, tearing her attention from the man who'd saved her.

"Thanks to that man," she said shakily.

"Don't go so far from us again!" He said desperately and she managed a nod.

"I won't ... I'm sorry." She whispered ashamed.

"It's us who should be sorry, we are supposed to keep an eye on you my Lady," he apologised.

"Please, it is not anyone's fault." Alys assured as they finished eating and she looked at where the man had gone.

The Crow's Eye.

She had heard someone mention the name before.

He had worn the Kraken sigil.

Perhaps Theon knew him; perhaps he would be at the wedding.

That thought cheered her somewhat as she thought that she could perhaps thank him properly for saving her.

She nodded and pulled her cloak around her body tightly.

* * *

_**So what did everyone think of Euron's appearence? x**_


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 27

* * *

Guests had started arriving for the wedding of Sansa Stark and Theon Greyjoy; Maria had greeted them welcomingly as the Lady of Winterfell.

"Lady Mormont." She greeted the matriarch of house Mormont along with her daughters.

"Lady Stark," she said with raised eyebrows, "I must say I expected Lady Catelyn."

"Unfortunately she was called away," Maria lied smoothly.

"I don't know much about you dear," Lady Mormont smiled.

"I was of House Blackwood, now House Stark," Maria returned her smile.

"I would know more than that, I will speak with you later." The older woman promised.

"I look forward to it," Maria said, unable to work out whether the woman liked her or not.

She soon got her answer when Maege smiled at her as did her daughters, Dacey, Lyanna, Alysane, Lyra Mormont and Joelle Mormont.

"You are a fine wife to Lord Stark, I knew your mother when she was fostered here." Maege told her as they went to the Godswood.

"You did, my lady?" Maria asked startled.

Marge nodded.

"She was good friends with Lady Rowan Starre Martell."

"I didn't know that," Maria said curiously.

"I'm not surprised, what happened hurt her more than she could say," she sighed.

"I imagine it hurt a lot of people," Maria said sadly.

"Yes," she agreed, "But this is a happy day, a wedding, a joyous occasion, there is no time for sadness now."

"No," Maria agreed, bringing a smile to her face.

Maege nodded in approval and Maria went to see if Sansa was ready.

* * *

Sansa was a bundle of nerves as Makayla combed her hair and did into a braid in the middle of her hair as the door opened and a tall woman with short black hair and beautiful features came in, she had a beaky nose.

"I believe you are to be my good sister, Lady Sansa?"

"I ... am?" Sansa asked uncertainly.

"Did Theon not tell you I was coming? I am his sister." The woman smiled.

"Oh!" Sansa exclaimed, her cheeks flushing, "I'm sorry, I had no idea, it's such a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine." Asha said giving her a smile as she assisted with the jewellery and nodded in approval at the wedding gown.

"You designed a perfect Greyjoy gown." She said approvingly as Alys charged in.

"I'm sorry for being late!"

"It's no matter ... Alys, what in the name of the Gods has happened?!" Maria asked as she took in her appearance.

"Ramsay," Alys managed to whisper and Sansa's hand flew to her mouth as Asha looked confused.

"He didn't ..." Maria began and Alys shook her head at once.

"No someone saved me ... The Crow's Eye?" She said uncertainly.

"Euron?!" Asha exclaimed shocked.

"You know him?" Sansa asked her at once.

"He is mine and Theon's uncle; our father exiled him from the Iron Isles after he had an affair with Uncle Victarion's wife." Yara explained to her stunned.

"What was he doing here?" Makayla asked as she helped Alys get cleaned up.

"Maybe visiting a whore." Yara said dryly.

"He said something in a language to Ramsay." Alys added quietly.

"Don't worry yourself girl," Asha said dismissing it, "Likely nothing important."

"You think?" Alys asked softly.

"Euron is ... difficult at times ... but he would never stand by and let a woman be harmed, it is probably his only good point," Asha said slowly.

"Do you think he's here for the wedding?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Gods I hope not!" Asha snorted.

"Why?" Maria asked curiously.

"Because Euron has an unpredictable temper, he could easily gut a man like a fisherman prepares fish for food." Asha said simply.

"He's the captain of the Silence." Makayla added as she and Nymeria got Alys ready.

"Yes," Asha nodded, frowning slightly, she didn't think anyone would know such a thing.

"Makayla Starre," she introduced herself.

"A pleasure," Asha said and Makayla smiled as she saw she meant it.

"It's time to go down to the Godswood," Maria said before either of them could comment further.

All of them nodded and made their way down as Robb wrapped the cloak with Stark colours around her and walked her down the staircase and into the hallway.

Sansa kept her back straight and took deep breaths.

_'We Do Not Sow.'_ She thought firmly.

"Ready?" Robb asked her as they walked out into the courtyard.

"Yes," she said determinedly, "I am ... truly."

"Good," he smiled, "I want you to be happy."

"I know I will be," she smiled.

"Good," he repeated, his own smile widening as they approached the Godswood.

Sansa couldn't help but sense approval from the Iron born as they looked at her and saw Theon waiting for her and from the corner of her eye; she saw a man with dark hair and an eye patch watching.

Lady stood beside her siblings.

She took a deep breath as Robb walked her to Theon's side and he sent her a smile that put her instantly at ease.

"You look beautiful," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth and she beamed.

Robb moved away then and she took Theon's hand as they turned to face the Septon.

The Septon asked for their vows and they repeated them.

"I now name you in the eyes of the gods, husband and wife." He declared with a smile.

Theon took Sansa into his arms and kissed her.

She kissed him back until she heard the whistles from the crowd and pulled away with a blush.

He didn't let her go far, keeping a tight hold around her waist as he beamed at her.

"I love you," she whispered then and his heart soared.

"I love you Lady Greyjoy," he replied with a genuine smile.

Sansa blushed and everyone cheered as they walked to the keep where the Iron born was quite eager to drink, have sex and play the finger dance.

She watched as a man with a horrific scar on the left side of his face pulled Theon into a hug.

"Ah, Theon my boy, you've grown." He said proudly.

"Uncle Dagmer!" Theon said overjoyed.

"And this is your beautiful Lady Wife." He continued, smiling at Sansa.

"A pleasure," she curtseyed politely.

"No need for formalities girl!" He boomed, "We are family now!" He declared pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"Watch where you're putting your hands," Theon told him jokingly and he released Sansa at once.

"Best do as he says, nothing worse than a jealous Greyjoy," he chuckled softly.

"The last time that happened, Victarion and Euron nearly kinslayed each other." Asha said with a smile as she went to greet their relatives.

Dagmer caught sight of Nymeria and Makayla who were talking to Dacey Mormont.

"I've seen them before." He said frowning.

"Where?" Theon asked curiously.

"Dorne I believe ... would I be right?" Dagmer questioned.

"Yes," Theon nodded.

"The blonde girl, she's the last remaining Starre," Yara said quietly.

"Yes." Sansa said quietly, not wanting anyone to remark on Makayla's scars.

* * *

At that minute, Lady Barbrey Dustin came over, wearing a dark grey gown with little grey flowers on the gown.

"Oh gods, it's the wicked witch." Makayla said to them as she came over.

"Lady Greyjoy."

"Lady Dustin," Sansa curtseyed.

"I suppose I should congratulate you." She sniffed disdainfully.

"Thank you," Sansa said, although she was not sure the woman meant it, seeing her send a rather filthy look towards Theon and his family.

"What a pity, marrying into that wretched family of rapers and cut throats." Lady Dustin said sniffing in distaste and Theon looked at her with hard eyes.

"At least I do not allow rape." He said calmly.

Lady Dustin stiffened.

"What happened to Lady Poole was...Tragic."

"Yes it was," Sansa said, looking her hard in the eyes.

"It didn't need to end in such a way." She said quietly.

"She couldn't live with what that monster did to her, and she was not the only one he tried to hurt! He has attacked my brother's wives, Alys Karstark just this morning and countless others!" Sansa raged.

"What?!" Lady Barbrey asked startled and looked at her sharply.

"Your nephew attacked my cousin when she was travelling here, then two days ago; he attacked my good sister Makayla at her ancestral home." Sansa said icily.

Barbrey looked shocked.

She had known Roose allowed Ramsay to do what he pleased...

But this?

"I'm sorry ... I didn't know." She managed.

"Perhaps you should think about the actions of your own family before you insult my husband's," Sansa said venomously.

"Forgive me Lady Greyjoy," she said, before walking away.

"Sansa ... that was ..." Theon tailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've got a firecracker there Theon!" Dagmer roared with laughter.

Makayla was shaking her head but Sansa saw she was smiling.

"You are a she wolf." She said laughing.

Sansa simply shrugged.

"I do not like people insulting my kin." She said simply with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

* * *

"Come here," Theon growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from their guests.

"Theon what are you doing?" She questioned as he led her towards the keep.

"You think I am waiting for you any longer?" He asked and her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"But ... the bedding ceremony ..." She tried.

"Did you really think Robb would let you endure that?" He questioned, "He has banned it."

"But ..." she began again as they entered the keep.

"Are you nervous?" He asked softly, brushing his lips along her jawbone.

"Yes," she confessed, "I have never ... I am worried, I might not be what you're used to."

"You are perfect," he assured her.

Sansa blushed then and before either of them knew what was happening, Theon had carried Sansa to their chambers and had pulled off her wedding gown.

She shifted slightly before feeling a surge of courage and pulled off Theon's doublet.

She looked at his toned, muscled chest.

She placed soft, kisses on it.

He groaned under her soft lips and let his hands roam her bare flesh.

She shuddered under his touch and he guided her back towards the bed, encouraging her to lie down.

He let his eyes linger on her naked flesh then, noting the blush that rose up in her cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He promised her before crawling up her body to nestle between her legs as her breathing quickened.

Theon hoped to the Drowned God, that Sansa enjoyed this.

He licked her gently and heard Sansa moan his name.

He licked her core slightly harder.

"Theon." Sansa moaned huskily.

He was encouraged by that and let his tongue trace patterns against her as she writhed in pleasure beneath him, the moans escaping her mouth making him harder than he had ever been in his life.

When she came to her end, he kissed his way up her perfect body, letting his lips attack her neck where he could feel her pulse beating rapidly as she tried to return her breathing to normal.

He let his hands roam her thighs then and coax her to wrap her legs up around his waist, she did so obligingly and he positioned himself, ready to slide into her, looking into her eyes as he moved his body forwards.

Sansa let out a hiss of pain before moving her hips against his and Theon groaned slightly before thrusting harder into her and cupped her soft breasts.

"You're perfect, Kraken." She breathed softly, her eyes turning dark blue.

Eyes of the storm.

"You're perfect my she wolf," he growled at her, nipping at the skin of her breasts as he thrust harder, causing her to cry out loudly. She moved her hips in time with his and he heard himself groan against her soft skin at the motion. He used to joke that one woman would never be enough. He had been wrong. Sansa was enough, she was more than enough as her hands trailed down his back as he continued rocking hard into her tight warmth.

Sansa's breathing was getting higher and higher, and Theon knew she was going to come soon.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she came and after a minute he came inside her, shooting his thick seed into her warm womb.

She tried to catch her breath as she lay in Theon's arms, trying to understand what she had just experienced.

She had never expected it to be so wonderful.

Theon kissed his way back up to her lips then and she smiled against him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she breathed back.

Theon smiled then and held her close.

Sansa curled into his tight, protective embrace and closed her eyes as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Alys had wondered to the Godswood when she saw a man standing near the Heart tree and she realised who he was.

The man who had saved her.

"Wait!"

He took a few more steps before turning to her.

"I just wanted to thank you." She told him, stopping a few paces short.

"No need," he said gruffly.

"There is every need, if it weren't for you I would have been dishonoured and never able to make a good match," she protested.

"I just did what any other man would have done." Euron answered looking at the young woman; she was around Lady Makayla's age with thick dark brown hair and dark grey eyes, a true northern beauty and she was tall.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely as Euron looked at her.

"Do you know where I can find Jon Stark?"

"You mean Jon Snow?" She asked softly.

"I suppose I do," he answered.

"He will be in the keep," she told him.

"Thank you my Lady," he bowed shortly.

She nodded and watched him go, looking thoughtful as she went to join Torrhen and Nymeria at the dining hall.

* * *

Euron found Jon Snow sitting in the court yard with a white Direwolf.

"I was asked to give you this." He said giving him a square wooden box.

Jon looked weary.

_'Clever boy.'_ Euron thought.

"Why would you bring me something?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"I have been to many places lad, seen many things, but this was meant for you." he told him.

"I don't ..." Jon began, trailing off as he opened the box and saw what was inside. "Is this?" He questioned stunned.

"Dragon's egg," Euron confirmed, "One of the last there is."

Jon felt dumbfounded as he looked at the black egg with red scales.

"Seven bloody hells." He said dazed.

"A politer version of my words." Euron said with a smirk.

"Is it ... alive?" Jon asked, confused, his brow furrowing.

"I have no idea ... but if it is ... your blood can wake it," Euron told him

"My blood?" Jon whispered shocked.

"I know who you are Targaryen," he told him then and Robb stared.

"How in the gods, did you know that?!" Robb asked shocked while Jon sighed.

"Call it intuition." Euron said simply, his blue eye staring at them.

Jon looked at the egg.

It glowed orange.

Euron watched Jon as he held the dragon egg in his hands, he could see the violet gleam in his eyes as he stared at it and Euron allowed himself a rare smile. He had done the right thing, brought the right egg to the right dragon.

He nodded and was about to leave when Jon called out his name.

"Why you save Alys?" He asked curiously.

Euron paused.

"She was innocent."

"Innocent girls are hurt every day," Jon said looking at him intently.

"Not on my watch they're not," Euron growled.

"I'm glad you were there," He said meaning it.

"It was nothing," Euron replied before turning and walking away.

"Will you see Theon?" Jon asked and Euron paused.

"Aye." He said gruffly and left.

Jon watched him go in silence.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of Euron. The man was gruff and wild looking, and yet he had given him a dragon egg, and saved an innocent girl from a horrible fate. He hoped Theon would be pleased to see more of his family, it was important after all.

Although not everyone would be happy.

The Mallisters would be suspicious.

He sighed and went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Summary: Jon never knew or cared about who his mother was? But then when Makayla Starre turns up, she makes him question everything he thought he knew about himself after Ned reveals who his mother is as danger starts to happen around the realm and loyalties are made along with enemies. Jon/OC, Robb/OC, Theon/Sansa. AU in parts of the show and book. Co – Written with DizzyDG. Rated M for violence, language and eventual sexual scenes.

All Rights belong to George R.R. Martin; we only own Maria Blackwood and Makayla Starre.

The Black Dragon And The Fallen Star

Chapter 28

* * *

Everyone in the hall was nursing a hangover with Torrhen drinking some tea that Nymeria had made him and was sitting beside him.

"My head is pounding," he moaned.

"It's your own fault ... I've given you tea, you're not getting sympathy as well." She told him sternly.

"Is this what I can expect when we're married?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Having second thoughts?" She questioned playfully.

"Not one," he smiled.

"Good," she smiled back, "Because now you've got me I'm not letting you let me go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Torrhen said and kissed her as Theon and Sansa joined them, both looked happy and the Iron born whistled.

Asha joined them along with Euron, Robb, Maria, Makayla and Jon.

"Never let me drink again." Jon told Makayla wincing.

"Nor me," Robb asked, his head buried in his hands.

"I have never been more pleased to be pregnant," Maria said with a laugh and Makayla smiled at her.

"Not so loud!" Robb hissed.

"Sorry," she apologised at once, trying to hide her smile behind her hands.

"You're with child?" Sansa asked excited as Theon saw Euron.

He stared.

"Uncle Euron?"

"Theon," Euron nodded.

"I didn't know you were coming ..." Theon said, staring at him.

"Hoped I wouldn't?" Euron asked dryly.

"No, I'm glad you came, Uncle." Theon said watching him carefully.

Sansa offered Euron a smile.

"You must be the new Lady Greyjoy," he said, managing a smile of his own.

"Yes my Lord," she nodded.

"Keep a close eye on this one ... pretty girls attract the most trouble." he growled.

"I will," Theon said with a slight frown.

Euron nodded and ate his breakfast quietly as he saw Alys come in with her father, Lord Rickard Karstark and he was looking at him intently.

He stared back.

"You saved my Alys?"

"I suppose I did," Euron said quietly.

"I owe you a debt Greyjoy; my girl is more precious to me than you know." He said meaningfully.

"It was nothing, I would have done the same for any girl," Euron said dismissively.

"Aye," Rickard agreed, "But this one was my girl."

Euron nodded and watched them leave.

He looked at Theon.

"Your mother wanted me to give you this." He said giving him a letter.

"Thank you," he said, taking it and opening it.

"What does it say?" Sansa asked as she watched her husband read.

"Nothing much ... she says she's sorry she couldn't come," he said, his throat slightly thick.

"We can visit her," Sansa said then, taking his hand.

"Yes," he agreed, nodding his head, "Yes I'd like that ... she'd love you."

Sansa smiled softly then and rubbed his hand gently.

* * *

Ned knew something was wrong when he went to see Robert.

He was gravely injured by a boar

"What in the name of the Gods?!" He began disbelievingly.

"Ned ..." The King gasped out.

"What happened here?!" Ned demanded.

"He got drunk ... a boar ..." One of the squires said and Ned clapped a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Bloody fool!" He muttered.

"Aye," the King agreed, choking slightly as he lay on his bed.

Ned hurried to him.

"I was a fool, Ned, a bloody fool." Robert rasped weakly.

"Why are you a fool?" He asked curiously.

Robert went to speak but groaned.

"I name you as protector of the realm."

"Robert ..." He began to protest.

"You Ned, you!" The King insisted.

"Alright, alright ... calm down," Ned soothed.

"Guide Joffrey ... away ... from that woman ..." He groaned.

"I will." Ned promised as he went to leave Robert in peace.

* * *

Robert breathed in heavily as he saw someone come in.

"Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna's son lives on in Jon." The man said smiling.

Robert's blood ran cold.

Jon.

"What?!" He spluttered shocked.

"Too late," the man said calmly.

"No ..." He choked.

"You can't touch him now," the man smiled.

"No ... no ... no ..." Robert gasped.

"Admit it; you wouldn't have stayed faithful to Lyanna?" The man asked with a cold look.

Robert swallowed.

"She loved me." He choked.

"She did not," he snarled.

"I loved her," Robert spat back.

"Not enough," he whispered.

Robert choked then and went limp.

Varys stood up then.

The King was dead.

Good.

It was about time.

* * *

Now he needed to get out there and stop Ned Stark doing something foolish.

He followed after Ned as he heard shouting in the Throne Room and arrived just as Ned Stark was being surrounded by guards.

"Arrest him!" Joffery yelled enraged.

"On what charge?"

Joffery smiled.

"Treason."

"Treason?!" Ned repeated, aghast.

"You're Grace!" Varys began.

"Shut it Spider, this is none of your concern," Joffrey sneered, "Take him away!" He called to the guards and Ned was dragged away at once.

Varys watched him go in disbelief.

He then saw Petyr looking smug.

He understood then.

The Gods damn Petyr Baelish.

He must have got to Ned first and spun him a convincing tale.

Ned was too honourable.

If he wasn't he would have seen that all Petyr did was to try and hook Catelyn Stark.

With Ned out of the way, Petyr would get his chance.

Varys frowned, he would do anything to stop that from happening.

He quickly went down to the black cells where Ned was being held.

"You were a fool to trust Lord Baelish, my lord." Varys told the man in disbelief.

Ned sighed.

He had made a mistake.

"I know that now," he sighed.

"You should have come to me," Varys said, shaking his head.

"And would you have helped?" Ned asked sceptically.

"Yes ... yes I would, but you chose to put your faith in your wife's old friend."

"She said he could be trusted," Ned sighed.

"Your wife is not the only one to have made that mistake," he smiled sadly.

"What would you have me do?" Ned asked looking at the man.

"Name Jon Targaryen as King and the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna." Varys stated to him and Ned stilled.

"I promised Lya-" He started but Varys cut him off.

"Your sister is dead and she made that boy's life harder by lying." He said firmly.

"I can't do that!" Ned protested.

"Yes you can! He'll have all the Kingdom's rallying to him ... your son will back him in the North, your wife's family in the Vale and the Riverlands, Dorne will rally through his marriage - only the Westerlands and the Crownlands can come against him, and neither have the force to stop him!" Varys insisted.

"This is madness," Ned whispered quietly.

"This is necessary," Varys corrected.

"Many will die." Ned protested heavily.

"And your nephew and niece in law will die along with their unborn child." Varys said firmly.

Ned stilled.

"Makayla's with child?"

"Yes, as is your daughter in law ... you need to make this choice Lord Stark." Varys urged him.

"I'm to be a Grandfather?" He whispered stunned.

"I hear Maria is starting to show," Varys smiled.

"I have to do this to save those babies," Ned said, looking him in the eye.

"Yes you do," Varys agreed.

Ned nodded.

"Very well." He said finally.

* * *

Maester Lunwin came in then looking grim.

He handed Robb a piece of parchment.

"Call the banners!" He called at once.

"Aye!" Ser Rodirk nodded at once, running from the room as Maria snapped her head around.

"What's happened?" She asked concerned.

"Lord Stark has been arrested," Maester Luwin said when Robb showed no sign of answering.

"For what?" She asked stunned.

"Treason," Robb spat then and she gasped, there was no way that would be true.

"I'll pack our things," she said at once, making to stand.

"What do you mean our things? You're staying here its too dangerous!" Robb growled.

"You promised me we would never be parted, no matter what. I'm coming Robb. Like it or not." She said firmly.

"Maria, you're with child." Robb began but Maria silenced him.

"I'm coming with you, Robb." She said firmly and he sighed but nodded as Torrhen, Nymeria, Jon, Makayla, Theon and Sansa came in.

"What's wrong, Robb?" Jon asked looking at his brother.

Robb looked at him.

"Father has been arrested for treason."

"What?!" He exploded enraged.

"When did you find this out?" Makayla added, her hands fluttering nervously to her stomach.

"A letter arrived just a moment ago," Robb told them and they all stared at him.

"The banners have been called, we're leaving when they arrive," Maria added.

"You're going?" Makayla asked, she hadn't yet told Jon she was with child, and now she was even more afraid to, knowing that if she did he would likely want her to stay behind. She decided to keep quiet, she would tell him on the march, when it would be too late for him to stop her coming with them.

"Yes, I am going with them." Jon confirmed glancing at her with hard grey eyes that would freeze anyone and she shivered.

"I will come." Theon added as he stood beside Sansa.

Torrhen nodded and held Nymeria close.

"I'm coming," Makayla said firmly.

"I'd rather you ..." Jon began.

"I'm coming," she repeated, "Maria is going and she is with child, you're not stopping me Jon."

"Fine," he sighed, "But you must do as I say; I'm not having you in danger again."

"I won't put myself in harms way I swear to you," she promised, thinking of her unborn baby.

"Thank you." Jon said quietly and grasped her hand as they went to prepare for their banner men to arrive with Theon going to write to his uncle and father.

Sansa sat beside Makayla.

"Will Arya be safe?" She asked worriedly.

"Arya can handle herself," Makayla said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Sansa said worriedly.

"And she has Nymeria with her," she smiled.

"Yes," Sansa agreed, smiling now, "Yes you're right ... she'll be just fine."

Makayla smiled at her as they waited for the others.

* * *

By dinner, the Mormonts, Umbers, Karstarks and Manderlys had arrived along with the Blackwoods, Dustins and the Ryswells and Lord Roose Bolton arrived.

Maria kept her distance as did Makayla.

"How can he even dare come here?" Makayla hissed.

"He bowed down to me and called me 'my Lady'," Maria shuddered, "He knows damn well what his son tried to do to me."

"It's disgusting," Makayla shuddered.

"When he went to kiss my hand I thought Robb would punch him," Maria smiled slightly.

"Shame he didn't, it would have been the highlight of the evening." She smiled back.

Maria chuckled as they all began to prepare to leave as Robb received a raven from Lucas Blackwood, informing him that Lord Tywin had set siege to Riverrun.

"We leave now." Robb called out.

The men nodded.

"How do we attack, my lord?" Lord Jon Umber called out as they prepared to leave.

"We send a distraction," Robb said after a moment.

"What kind of distraction?" The Greatjon asked him.

"Lord Bolton, you can take two thousand men and march on Tywin Lannister's forces." Robb commanded.

"That's suicide!" Bolton protested.

"The rest of the army will go to Riverrun and break the siege," he continued without acknowledging Bolton.

"Clever plan, my lord." Rickard praised Robb.

Robb nodded in thanks as they all started to leave.

* * *

Makayla went into her chambers and checked to see if she had her dagger strapped to her right thigh and pulled her gown up.

It was safely strapped to her black leather holster.

She took a deep breath then, she wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her, or her baby. Too much had been lost in her life and she would be damned if she lost anything else. She wouldn't lose Jon. She wouldn't lose their baby. She wouldn't lose a single member of their family. She was determined of that.

She took a deep breath and pulled on her cloak with black fur and went outside where Maria, Nymeria and Sansa were waiting.

"Robb has sent a raven to mother." Sansa told her.

Makayla nodded.

"Hopefully she'll join us on the road," Makayla said quietly.

"Yes, if it gets to her swiftly she should reach us before we get to the Twins," Sansa agreed.

"Good," she said, "We need all the help we can get."

Sansa nodded and they said goodbye to Rickon and Bran before leaving.

Makayla hugged Rickon tightly before leaving and he waved.

She waved back as they rode away from the keep.


End file.
